Resident Evil: Esperanza
by Ladnir
Summary: Primera entrega de esta saga de fics que he creado yo. Espero que os guste


RESIDENT EVIL VOUMEN SEIS Y MEDIO

ESPERANZA

L. J. FERNÁNDEZ

_A mis amigos y, por supuesto, _

_a los que tengan la amabilidad de leerme._

_EL daño del mal suele volverse contra el propio mal._

Anónimo

Nota del autor

Bueno, que sepáis que ESTO no es un libro oficial y que no ESTÁ basado en ningún videojuego. Es, simplemente, un fanfic. Ha sido el primero que he terminado y para mí era bastante importante. Leí los libros de S. D. Perry y me gustaron mucho, por eso me animé a destrozar la historia de esta manera.

Quizá al leer la historia penséis que me he pasado con las relaciones personales de los personajes. Para eso hay dos explicaciones: la primera es que soy una romántica empedernida de esas (xD) y la segunda es por la relación que hay entre dos personajes que salen en los libros de RE: ensenada de Calibán y en RE: Inframundo me parecía bastante evidente (quizá yo leí demasiado entre líneas...) por la que llevé a un plano un poco más, digamos, profundo. Espero que si algún fan de los libros lee esto no le parezca mal. Y si le parece mal, ya dije que era un fanfic y como tal, yo escribí lo que me pareció adecuado.

Sólo espero que lo disfrutéis de la misma manera que yo lo hice al escribirlo y os doy las gracias por adelantado x)

Antes de dejaros leer tranquilos, diré dos cosas. La primera es que he decidido ponerle el número «seis y medio» debido a que transcurre después de RE: Código Verónica (volumen 6) y el RE: Umbrella Chronicles (volumen 7, que está a punto de salir y donde se narra la caída de Umbrella). Y la segunda es que si hay alguna discordancia y/o falta de ortografía pido disculpas, puede habérseme colado alguna pese a que lo he leído tres veces para corregir posibles errores. Domo arigatou! (¡Muchas gracias!).

Personajes

Esto es una pequeña aclaración para todos aquellos que no han leído los libros de S. D. Perry. Os aconsejo que los leáis por dos razones: la primera es que son bastante buenos y la segunda es porque leerlos es como jugar a los juegos pero con mayor profundidad. En ellos aparecen los pensamientos y sensaciones que tienen los personajes, además de que cuentan lo que piensan los villanos, puede que haya discordancias entre ellos y los juegos, pero tampoco es un gran problema. Yo sólo he jugado al RE3: Némesis y RE4, no he jugado ninguno más, pero cuando leí el RE: Némesis era como si estuviera jugando al juego. Lo que sé es por los libros (y la Wikipedia xP). Bueno, os dejo con la lista de personajes que espero que os ayude:

***EVA BLACK**: Tiene veintitrés años y forma parte de los STARS de Maine. Es muy buena con el manejo de las armas y con el cuchillo. Sabe artes marciales y bastante sobre los virus que ha creado Umbrella debido a que estuvo trabajando para la compañía en una misión especial de para los STARS. Se lleva muy bien con David.

***CHRIS REDFIELD**: Con veinticinco años Chris es uno de los ex miembros de los STARS. Tirador de élite estuvo en las Fuerzas Armadas de las que fue expulsado, al parecer, por desobedecer órdenes directas para salvar a un compañero. Fue reclutado por Barry Burton para que formara parte de los STARS. Se siente atraído por Jill y tiene una hermana menor llamada Claire. Chris está en el punto de mira de Umbrella porque fue el primero que sospechó de ella gracias a un amigo (Billy Rabittson) y porque, además, inició varias investigaciones a ciertos miembros de STARS. Toda una espina clavada en el costado de la compañía.

***BARRY BURTON**: Uno de los miembros más experimentados de STARS. Barry ha servido en varias fuerzas armadas desde 1982 a la edad de 22 años. Antes de su unión al equipo de STARS pertenecía a un equipo de SWAT operativo y sirvió en la fuerza aérea estadounidense durante mediados de los años 90, donde conoció a Chris Redfield. Tiene una esposa, Kathy, con dos hijas llamadas Moira y Polly. Barry es un entusiasta de las armas. Las colecciona.

***JILL VALENTINE**: Jill es hija de un famoso ladrón llamado Dick Valentine (solo si se toma los datos de las novelas como veraces) el cual le ha enseñado todas las tácticas, tales como usar armas y herramientas. Tiene un carácter amable y durante los libros RE: Conspiración Umbrella y parte del RE: La Ciudad De Los Muertos, parece sentirse atraída por Chris Redfield. Pero en el Némesis (tercer juego y quinto libro), parece terminar, finalmente atraída por Carlos, quien le salva la vida.

***CARLOS OLIVEIRA**: Miembro de los UBCS (servicio de contramedidas de Umbrella, se dedican a «limpiar» las zonas que han sufrido escapes del T y/o cosas así) que es enviado a Raccoon City donde ve todos los zombis y todo lo que ha hecho Umbrella. Se une a Jill para salir de allí. Le salva la vida y se siente atraído por ella :P Tiene veintiún años.

***REBECCA CHAMBERS**: Miembro del equipo Bravo y médico del grupo. Se licenció en bioquímica a los 18 años, edad con la que entró en los STARS. Se lleva muy bien con John y David (y personalmente creo que con David mejor que bien). Es muy inteligente pero no alardea de ello. Puede saber lo que realmente piensa la gente y, sobre todo, lo que piensa David.

***LEÓN S. KENNEDY**: Policía de veintiún años cuyo primer destino es Raccoon City, ciudad que estaba infectada de zombis afectados por el T (virus-T, para no ponerlo todo). Allí conoció a Claire Redfield. Ese fue su primer y último día como policía. En el libro de S. D. Perry (la autora) RE: Inframundo, se enfrenta a varias criaturas de Umbrella. Es buen tío y buen tirador. Pese que en RE: La Ciudad De Los Muertos parece sentirse atraído por Ada Wong, según los libros, finalmente se da cuenta de que puede sentir algo por Claire.

***DAVID TRAPP**: David es el capitán de 30 años de la rama Exeter de los STARS, en Maine. David es muy elocuente, pero le resulta difícil entablar conversación con personas no familiares. Viaja a la ensenada de Calibán, junto a Rebecca Chambers y a un pequeño equipo. Después de escapar vivo de esa terrible experiencia, él subsecuentemente conduce una misión en Utah donde él, John Andrews, y Rebecca se unieron a León S. Kennedy y a Claire Redfield. En los libros (sobre todo en el Inframundo) parece que tiene una estrecha relación con Rebecca (igual me lo parece a mí xD). Tiene un acento británico que hace parecer que siempre está tranquilo y que lo que dice siempre suene bien.

***JOHN ANDREWS**: Personaje creado por Perry para las novelas. Forma parte del equipo de David y del equipo que entra en la ensenada de Calibán y en la instalación de Utah. Es un hombre alto y fornido, con la piel de color caoba oscuro. Tiende a hacer chistes de todo y en cualquier momento. Por ejemplo, cuando van a asaltar la instalación de Utha y van a tomar el ascensor, dice: «Primera planta: Moda, zapatos de mujer, capullos de Umbrella». Es un gran tipo y un buen tirador.

***CLAIRE REDFIELD**: Hermana pequeña de Chris. Perdió a sus padres siendo muy pequeña por lo que Chris tuvo que hacer el papel de hermano y padre. Claire fue a buscar a su hermano a Raccoon, donde se encontró con León. Una vez salieron de allí, se encontraron con David, John y Rebecca, con quienes entraron en otra de las instalaciones de Umbrella en Utah. Parece sentir algo por León y le gustan las Harley Davison… y lleva un chaleco rosa en el que tiene dibujado un ángel con una bomba en la mano y una leyenda que reza «Fabricado en el cielo». Chris tiene uno igual solo que de cuero.

***KAREN DRIVER: **Componente del grupo dirigido por David en la ensenada de Calibán. Es forense y se contagia con el virus-T al tocar una gota de sangre seca y después, rascarse uno de los ojos. Muere cuando Steve le dispara en la cabeza.

** *STEVE LÓPEZ:** Joven de veintidós años que forma parte del grupo que entra en la ensenada de Calibán. En la instalación es infectado con una variante del T y se pega un tiro en la cara por orden de Griffith. Tenía con Rebecca una cierta atracción.

***TRENT**: No sé si Trent aparece o no en los videojuegos, pero en los libros sí que lo hace. Aunque los protagonistas no lo saben, Trent trabaja para Umbrella pero porque quiere acabar con ella, ya que, supuestamente, la compañía acabó con sus padres para hacerse con un «producto» (a falta de otro nombre) que habían creado y que podría curar cualquier enfermedad. Para una empresa como Umbrella que se dedica a la producción de medicamentos y demás sería la ruina por lo que utilizan dicho «producto» para la creación de Armas Biológicas (como mutantes y demás, también llamadas B. O. W. o B. O. W. s). Gracias a él, los protagonistas han salido vivos de varias misiones.

***ALBERT WESKER**: Capitán del equipo Alfa de los STARS de Raccoon (los STARS se dividen en dos equipos, el Alfa y el Bravo). Trabajaba para Umbrella y envía al equipo Alfa a la mansión Spencer (Conspiración Umbrella, libro) para que se enfrentaran a los zombis y a las demás bestias creadas por Umbrella genéticamente y usando el T. Supuestamente muere al final del libro, pero se salva cuando se inyecta un tipo de Virus-T que le hace más fuerte. Aparece también en el libro Código Verónica (donde se explica esto).

** *NICOLAS GRIFFITH: **Científico loco que trabajaba para Umbrella. Creó una variante del T que conseguía que los zombis obedecieran. Infectó a Steve con dicho virus. Muere cuando la granada que usó David explotó y envió la puerta estanca se estrelló contra él y lo aplastó contra la pared.

*«**FÓSIL**»**: **Criatura creada genéticamente y que tiene el aspecto de un dinosaurio pálido con las fauces de color rojo. Sale en RE: Inframundo, persiguiendo a los protagonistas por toda la instalación. No lo matan.

***RESTON:** Reston es uno de los directivos de Umbrella en los libros. Está al cargo de la instalación llamada Planeta en RE: Inframundo. Es un tío odioso (como todos los malos...). Muere al ser devorado por Fósil.

Y ahora, la historia. Cuando lo terminéis de leer, mandadme un mail a para saber vuestra opinión, tanto si os a gustado, como si no. Sobre la forma de narrar la historia y demás detalles. Os lo agradecería x)

Prólogo

Eva estaba en una habitación, registrando una mesa en busca de cualquier cosa que la ayudara a salir de allí.

_Maldita sea_, pensó, _tiene que haber algo aquí que me ayude a abrir la puerta del pasillo número trece..._

Pensó que la misión que le habían encomendado, que había parecido tan sencilla en un primer momento, se había salido de madre. Tan sólo tenía que tratar de encontrar a un espía que se había filtrado en la empresa farmacéutica llamada Umbrella. Le había parecido raro desde un principio ya que los STARS (Escuadra Especial Táctica de Rescate) no hacían ese tipo de trabajos, pero le habían dicho que como Umbrella había donado durante años grandes cantidades de dinero a la fundación, lo harían como favor.

Había entrado sin problemas en la compañía y el tal Trent, uno de los jefazos de la empresa, le había presentado a uno de los científicos más brillantes que tenían, un tipo llamado Gary Smith. Aquél tío le había dado muy malas vibraciones. No le gustó nada pero todo sea por el éxito de la misión y para poder volver a casa cuanto antes…

Eva Black suspiró. Echaba de menos su casa, su cama y a David. Un gran hombre que era más un hermano que un amigo. Le dio una patada a la pata de la mesa, enfadada y frustrada por no haber encontrado la llave que andaba buscando.

—¡Mierda!

Todo había ido sobre ruedas hasta que uno de los empleados, de esos que tan sólo tenían que trasladar ciertos componentes o cosas por el estilo, había dejado caer un gran tubo lleno de virus-T y como era de esperar, el virus contagió a todo aquél que estaba presente. Para colmo, el sistema de ventilación lo había distribuido por toda la instalación. Ella y otros tres habían tenido una suerte que no acababa de creerse. Estaban en una de las salas de seguridad, de esas que cuando el sistema de seguridad registra alguna amenaza, cierra herméticamente tanto los conductos de ventilación como las puertas. Ella había logrado evitar a los infectados y a los demás seres que estaban sueltos por la instalación, pero sus compañeros no habían tenido tanta suerte. A Frank le había mordido uno de aquellos zombis y a Sean le había alcanzado un zarpazo de uno de los Eliminadores.

_Y la única forma de salir de aquí es por la puerta que da al pasillo número trece que, casualmente y está cerrada con llave._

Iba a salir de la habitación en la que estaba cuando oyó un murmullo de voces seguidos por el sonido de varios pares de botas resonando en el suelo. Eran pasos de varias personas y no parecían estar infectadas.

¿_Umbrella? ¿Ya ha enviado un equipo de limpieza? No, no puede ser, es demasiado pronto. Entonces, ¿quién anda por ahí sin estar infectado? De todas formas, sea quien sea, no será un amigo._

Miró a su alrededor, buscando un lugar para esconderse y vio un conducto de ventilación en el techo. Eva bufó.

—A caballo regalado... —se dijo en voz baja.

Se dirigió hasta él y con el cuchillo que llevaba hizo saltar la rejilla, que dejó escondida en un rincón y, de un salto acrobático, se metió en el conducto, quedando como si estuviera haciendo el pino. No tardó en regañarse por ello.

_Brillante idea, Eva. Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir meterte con los pies por delante en un lugar así._

Decidió dejar la auto regañina para más tarde cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y a gente que entraba dentro de la sala.

—Está vacía —dijo una voz femenina.

Oyó como se cerraba la puerta, seguida por la voz de un joven con un fuerte acento hispanoamericano.

—¿Dónde demonios estará la salida de este maldito lugar?

—¿Y quién lo sabe? —dijo la voz de otro hombre, mucho más grave—. Casi hemos registrado toda la instalación y aún no la hemos encontrado. El problema es que la cuenta atrás comenzará en cinco minutos y entonces sólo tendremos diez minutos para salir de aquí antes de que todo salte por los aires.

_ ¿Han activado la autodestrucción? ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho?_

Eva notó cómo el collar con las chapas de identificación que David le había regalado, se le estaban escurriendo por la cabeza. Si no hacía algo para evitarlo, caerían al suelo y aquellas personas la descubrirían y, posiblemente, matarían. Pero si se soltaba, se caería ella y eso tampoco era un gran plan. Intentó evitar que se cayeran levantando la cabeza pero no pudo hacer nada: las malditas chapas cayeron por el agujero y golpearon estrepitosamente el suelo.

_ ¡Joder!_

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó la voz de un hombre, joven al parecer, que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

Oyó que alguien se acercaba a una distancia prudencial de donde estaban las chapas de identificación y, a través del agujero, vio a un chico joven, de unos veinte o veinticinco años, con el pelo castaño rojizo y que portaba una Desert Eagle como la que ella tenía. Se agachó y recogió las chapas del suelo.

—Son unas chapas de identificación como las que usan en el ejército —dijo al resto, saliendo del ángulo de visión de Eva—. Espera un momento, aquí hay dos nombres: Eva Black y...

—¿Qué pasa, León? —dijo el hombre con la voz grave al ver que su compañero tardaba en hablar.

—El otro nombre es el de David —dijo el joven que había cogido las chapas del suelo y que parecía responder al nombre de León.

—¿Estás seguro? —le volvió a preguntar el hombre con la voz grave—. Déjame ver.

Eva dejó de escuchar las voces de aquellos que parecían conocer a David. Instantes después, volvió a oír al hombre de voz grave.

—Sí, es él -dijo—. Pone la fecha de nacimiento y es la suya. Lo que me intriga es quién es la mujer que aparece en la otra chapa.

Eva notó que se le comenzaban a dormir los brazos y se movió para que la sangre corriera por ellos pero el metal del conducto de ventilación crujió.

_ ¡Mierda!_

—¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó la mujer—. Puede haber uno de esos monos mutantes. ¿Disparamos?

_ Ah, joder. ¡Si van a disparar prefiero dejar que me vean! Conocen a David, puedo tener una oportunidad de que me crean._

Decidida a dejarse caer antes de que abrieran fuego, habló desde el conducto. Su voz sonó amortiguada y con eco dentro de él.

—¡Esperad! —dijo—. ¡No disparéis! Bajaré.

Sin esperar a que ellos contestaran, Eva comenzó a descender por el tubo de ventilación y se encontró con que no podía aguantarse solamente con las piernas mientras tenía los brazos colgando del conducto. Soltando una maldición, decidió dejarse caer.

Separó las piernas y los brazos de las paredes metálicas del conducto, y cayó al suelo, intentando darse la vuelta en el aire, pero tuvo la mala suerte de caer de culo, donde comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor.

—Ah, mierda —dijo como protesta.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó la mujer.

Eva miró a su alrededor y, aparte del chico llamado León, había dos hombres más y una mujer. La mujer, que le estaba apuntando con una Beretta, tenía una altura media, normal para una mujer de su edad, que serían unos veintidós o veintitrés; tenía el cabello cortado a media melena y levaba un gorro, más parecido a una boina francesa, en la cabeza. Tenía una complexión atlética y una expresión entre el asombro y la incredulidad.

El hombre que estaba a la derecha de la mujer, era enorme. Mediría, por lo menos, metro ochenta de alto y tenía la constitución de un toro, era todo músculo y llevaba un Colt Python que apuntaba en su dirección.

El otro joven era más alto que la chica pero más bajo que León. Tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño y parecía haber estado en el ejército por la posición que tenía al apuntar con una nueve milímetros hacia ella. León también la estaba apuntando con la Magnum y Eva vio que tenía los ojos azules.

—Me llamo Eva Black —dijo ella, respondiendo a la pregunta.

El hombre fuerte levantó las chapas.

—¿Son tuyas? —la preguntó.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Y te agradecería que me las devolvieras, son un regalo que me gustaría conservar.

—¿Conoces al hombre cuyo nombre aparece en la otra chapa? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—No voy a responder a nada más hasta que os presentéis —dijo Eva, desafiante.

—Creo que no estás en posición de andar poniendo condiciones —le dijo la mujer.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió ella, con el mismo tono desafiante—, si quiero puedo librarme de vosotros sin ningún esfuerzo. Y sin usar mi arma. Ninguna de las dos —añadió señalando un cuchillo de enormes dimensiones que llevaba a la espalda.

—¿No eres un poco arrogante? —le dijo la chica.

—No —respondió Eva—. Preguntádselo a David o a John.

—Soy Barry Burton —dijo el hombre grande cómo un toro—. Ella es Jill Valentine y ellos son León Kennedy y Carlos Oliveira. Y ahora, si no tienes nada más que objetar, me gustaría que respondieses a mi pregunta.

—Si te refieres a si conozco a David Trapp, de la sección Exeter de Maine de los STARS —dijo ella—, entonces sí, sí que lo conozco.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no las has robado y que lo que sabes sobre David no se debe a la investigación que Umbrella lleva a cabo sobre nosotros? —preguntó Jill.

—Eso mismo puedo decir de vosotros —respondió Eva.

—Oye —dijo Carlos, parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia—, nosotros hemos venido a cargarnos a Umbrella, no queremos perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Estuvimos en Raccoon City y hemos visto lo que esta mierda de compañía hace y cómo se lava las manos ante el daño que han provocado a todas esas personas y que ahora está pasando en esta puta instalación. Así que no nos vengas con jueguecitos.

—Esas chapas me las regaló David cuando entré en los STARS —dijo Eva, con una mirada fría—. Estaba en su equipo hasta que mis jefazos y los de David me enviaron a esta mierda de misión donde debería estar buscando a un espía en la compañía que, supuestamente, está pasando información a alguien de fuera —Eva parecía bastante mosqueada—. Para colmo, venís vosotros y me preguntáis sobre David y, además, no me devolvéis lo que no es mío.

El pequeño grupo que tenía delante se quedó en silencio ante lo que ella les había dicho.

—Muy bien —dijo Barry—, sólo una pregunta más, ¿cuál es la especialidad de David en los STARS?

—¿Bromeas? —dijo Eva, con una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca que a otra cosa—. David es un hacha haciendo planes. Incluso ante una situación que imprevista, es capaz de pensar con claridad. Supongo que su acento británico tienen mucho que ver...

—Está claro que hablamos del mismo David —le dijo Barry, devolviéndole las chapas—. No sabrás por dónde se sale de aquí, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé —dijo ella—. Por la puerta que lleva al pasillo número trece. El problema es que la puerta está cerrada y no encuentro la llave por ningún sitio. Y si habéis puesto en marcha el sistema de autodestrucción, vamos a tener que mover mucho el culo para encontrarla porque no hay otra salida de este antro.

—Nosotros hemos encontrado una llave con el número trece grabado en ella —dijo León mientras sacaba una llave de color dorado—. ¿Es ésta?

—¡Claro que es esa! —Eva se levantó del suelo como si le hubieran puesto un clavo debajo del trasero—. Ahora sólo tenemos que llegar al dichoso pasillo, abrir la puerta y largarnos de aquí.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar? —preguntó Jill.

—Llevo en la misión casi un año —dijo ella mientras desenfundaba la Magnum y se acercaba a la puerta—. Creo que conozco bastante bien este maldito lugar.

Capítulo 1

Reinaba el silencio en el piso franco en el que estaban. Chris Redfield estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras hacía la guardia nocturna. Tenía la pistola de nueve milímetros sobre el regazo y, mientras la miraba, recordaba cómo Umbrella le había destrozado la vida a él y a sus compañeros de los STARS.

Todo empezó con los asesinatos de las montañas Arklay, cerca de la ciudad de Raccoon City. El caso, que en principio lo llevaba la policía de Raccoon, fue reasignado a los STARS de la ciudad. El equipo Bravo había salido en helicóptero para rastrear el bosque cercano y debido a un problema técnico, habían tenido que aterrizar forzosamente. Al perder la comunicación con el equipo Bravo, el equipo Alfa, liderado por Albert Wesker, salió en su búsqueda. Tras un ataque por parte de perros mutantes y una larga carrera, habían terminado en la vieja y supuestamente abandonada Mansión Spencer, donde vieron por primera vez los efectos del Virus-T. Dicho virus hacía que las personas se convirtieran en zombis sedientos de carne humana, que se iban descomponiendo poco a poco sin que ellos se dieran apenas cuenta, ya que tampoco sentían dolor. Cuando salieron de allí intentaron contarlo a las autoridades pero nadie les creyó. Posiblemente el jefe de policía Irons tuvo algo que ver en ello, ya que estaba recibiendo cuantiosos sobornos por parte de Umbrella. Se les apartó del caso y se les suspendió de empleo y sueldo, además de ser expulsados de los STARS. Casi dos semanas después del incidente de la mansión, tuvieron que huir de la ciudad tras haber sido atacados por agentes de Umbrella, quienes habían tratado de matarlos. Rebecca se había ido con David Trapp, un amigo de Barry, que iba a llevar una pequeña incursión en una instalación de Umbrella en la ensenada de Calibán. Chris supo que habían salido vivos de allí por los pelos. Después de haberse separado, Barry y él se habían dirigido a Europa para intentar descubrir la sede central de Umbrella y a sus directivos más importantes mientras Jill echaba un último vistazo a un par de instalaciones de Umbrella en la ciudad de Raccoon City. Allí se había encontrado con Carlos Oliveira, miembro de los UBCS, el Servicio de Contramedidas Biológicas de Umbrella. Ambos salieron de la ciudad en helicóptero antes de que bombardearan la ciudad. Tres semanas antes, cuando por fin se iba a reunir con su hermana, Umbrella la había secuestrado y llevado a una remota isla llamada Rockfort. Chris había ido a buscarla pero, cuando llegó a la isla, descubrió que había sido bombardeada y que una nueva infección del Virus-T había hecho de las suyas en la zona. Para colmo, su hermana ya no estaba allí, sino en la Antártida. Chris llegó hasta allí en un avión y, una vez en la base de Umbrella, tuvo que matar a la desquiciada de Alexia, quien había creado una mejora del Virus-T y al que había llamado T-Verónica en honor a la fundadora de la familia Ashford. Alexia había estado inoculándose ese virus durante años y el resultado fue impresionante ya que poseía poderes mentales. Finalmente, había mutado en una especie de libélula gigante que él había hecho explotar con un lanzagranadas que había encontrado por allí.

Su hermana había estado bastante deprimida después de aquello ya que al parecer había perdido a un amigo allí. Según le había contado Claire, Steve Burnside le había salvado la vida cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a los Tiranos que el desequilibrado de Alfred, hermano gemelo de Alexia, le había enviado. El chaval había pilotado el avión que les llevó a la instalación de Umbrella, donde desgraciadamente había sido infectado con el virus y había muerto delante de la impotente Claire. A Chris se le había partido el corazón al haber tenido que separar a su hermana del cadáver de su amigo, pero sabía que no tenía elección y que Claire lo entendería, ya que la instalación iba a saltar por los aires.

Chris suspiró. Le había costado una hora quitarse la porquería que el mutado cuerpo de Alexia había lanzado al explotar. Desde que habían vuelto de allí no había gran cosa que hacer, solo esperar a que Carlos, Jill, Barry y León volvieran de su misión en Lisboa y eso le provocaba una sensación de inutilidad enorme. Tenían a gente vigilando la sede central de Umbrella y habían tenido que cambiar de residencia debido a que la compañía tenía una ligera idea de dónde podrían estar escondidos. Habían pensado en marcharse a las afueras pero David había dicho que habría llamado la atención de la gente que, siendo tan numerosos como eran, anduvieran por calles y zonas por las que no pasa casi nadie. Chris había pensado que el hecho de que no hubiera nadie que les pudiera ver podía ser bueno, pero David había dicho que aunque no hubiera nadie por la calle, la gente que se quedaba en casa sin salir podía verlos a través de las ventanas por lo que había propuesto buscar un piso en alguna de las muchas calles que siempre estaban abarrotadas de gente.

Finalmente, una amiga de David les había prestado el piso. No sabían quién era ya que, por alguna razón, David se había negado a decir su nombre. Chris había pensado en que posiblemente dicha mujer pudiera ser parte de la familia del ex capitán de los STARS, también se le había ocurrido de que fuera alguna ex mujer o algo parecido, pero lo descartó en seguida. David no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que pudiera tener una familia, aunque últimamente con Rebecca se comportaba de una manera bastante afectiva…

Chris pensó en sus compañeros que estaban en Lisboa y que llevaban casi un mes fuera. No es que le preocupara el tiempo que llevaban fuera, sabía que el trayecto era lo que más tiempo les iba a llevar, pero aún así, estaba completamente seguro de que no estaría tranquilo hasta que no los viera en el piso con sus propios ojos.

Había sido Trent quien les había dado aquella información justo cuando él se había ido a buscar a su hermana, habría ido si no hubiera estado fuera. Trent les había dicho que allí había pruebas de los experimentos que Umbrella estaba llevando a cabo. Jill había llamado dos días antes desde un hotel diciendo que estarían de vuelta entre hoy y mañana... Si no había problemas. También había dicho que traían a una aliada a la causa. Chris estaba inquieto, al igual que David. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la idea. Introducir a alguien que habían encontrado en una instalación de la compañía farmacéutica podía significar tener un infiltrado en su grupo. Aunque Jill había dicho que la traían porque conocía a David... Eso era algo desconcertante.

Chris se estiró en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba aburrido. Las armas estaban ya cargadas y limpias, lo había hecho con John mientras David y Rebecca hablaban de los planes que podrían llevar a cabo contra Umbrella. Cuatro horas antes se habían ido a dormir, dejándole solo. Le había tocado hacer la guardia de la noche y no le gustaba hacerla solo, no por que se sintiera indefenso o algo parecido, si no por que se aburría una barbaridad.

La puerta del piso se abrió de improviso y Chris pegó un bote en el sofá mientras agarraba la pistola y apuntaba a la puerta. Oyó como un grupo numeroso entraba en silencio en la oscura entrada del piso y como se cerraba la puerta en el mismo silencio. Chris se levantó y estaba avanzando hacia los intrusos cuando la luz se encendió, cegándole durante unos segundos. Parpadeó y cuando al fin pudo ver algo, vio que eran Jill, Barry, León y Carlos. Había una joven con ellos y supuso que sería la aliada que Jill había mencionado. Chris la observó unos segundos. Era alta y delgada, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro recogido en una larga cola de caballo que casi le llegaba al codo. Sus ojos parecían ser de un color claro, la poca luz de la sala no le permitió distinguir el color exacto pero le pareció que eran azules. La miró con interés, era muy atractiva pero no parecía ser muy fuerte físicamente. De hecho pensó que incluso Claire podría tener más posibilidades en un enfrentamiento que ella.

—Chris, te presento a Eva Black —dijo Jill mirándole con ojos cansados.

—Chris Redfield —dijo él tendiendo una mano hacia la joven.

—Encantada —dijo la chica, estrechándole la mano. Chris notó el mismo acento británico que tenía David.

—Chris —dijo Barry—, nosotros estamos cansados. Así que nos vamos a ir a dormir un poco, ¿vale?

—Muy bien —accedió Chris—. Mirad a ver si podéis echaros en algún sitio.

—¿Tú no vienes? —le preguntó Eva.

—No —dijo él moviendo la cabeza. Luego suspiró y le sonrió—. Tengo que hacer la guardia nocturna.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le volvió a preguntar Eva, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Chris, desconcertado—. ¿No deberías ir a dormir?.

—No tengo sueño —dijo ella.

—Haz lo que quieras, Eva —le dijo Jill—, pero yo me voy a dormir. No me tengo en pie de lo cansada que estoy.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, el pequeño y cansado grupo se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones, dejándolo solo con Eva. Chris se quedó en silencio mirando como el grupo se alejaba y, de repente, la luz se apagó, dejando toda la sala a oscuras. Se volvió para ver a una figura oscura, que dedujo que era Eva, con la mano en el interruptor.

—Será mejor que apaguemos las luces —dijo ella en un susurro—,podríamos llamar la atención y eso puede significar disparos. Y no quiero que me dejen el apartamento hecho un desastre...

—¿El piso es tuyo? —preguntó Chris.

—Sí —dijo ella. Parecía sorprendida por el hecho de que él no lo supiera—. David me pidió que se lo dejara si yo no lo iba a utilizar. ¿No lo sabías?

—No —dijo Chris—. David no nos quiso decir nada.

Eva no contestó, simplemente se acercó al centro de la estancia, donde había otro sofá, y la oyó dejar caer su pequeño equipaje en el suelo con cuidado, para hacer el menor ruido posible. Unos segundos después, oyó como se dejaba caer de golpe sobre el otro sofá mientras soltaba un resoplido de alivio. Chris se sentó también.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —le preguntó ella tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo él.

—Sé que quieres saber si soy o no de fiar —respondió ella, con tranquilidad—. Y que también tienes curiosidad de por qué me quiero unir a vosotros.

—Eres muy aguda —dijo Chris lentamente. La chica había dado en el clavo en aquel sentido—. ¿Quién eres y qué hacías en Lisboa?

—Me llamo Eva Black, tengo veintitrés años y nací en Londres, pero me mudé a Estados Unidos hace algunos años —comenzó a explicar ella—. Pertenezco... Pertenecía a los STARS de Exeter, en Maine, y estaba en una misión de infiltrada para atrapar a cierto espía en Umbrella. Cuando me encontré con tus amigos, me explicaron todo lo que Umbrella había hecho y que había comprado a las personas clave de los STARS. Eso me cabreó. Pero la razón por la que me uní es para hacer pagar a Umbrella lo que hizo en Raccoon City.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Chris, poco convencido—. Tú no estuviste en la ciudad, no pudiste ver lo que el Virus-T había hecho.

—Cierto —dijo ella—. Pero quiero acabar con Umbrella por lo que ha hecho. Lo vi en la instalación. Tuve que tragarme los principios morales que tenía para inocular el Virus-T a personas y animales para que no me descubrieran. Y no me gustó. Gente convertida en zombis, monstruos despellejados infectados por el Virus-T... Un desastre...

—Ya veo —dijo Chris, recordando la mansión Spencer—. ¿Como siendo tan joven has conseguido que te asignen una misión encubierta?

—Aahh... Sí —dijo Eva riendo—, _ese_ detalle. Verás, los directivos de los STARS creen que soy buena en todo lo que hago —Chris notó que lo decía en un tono desdeñoso—, por ello insistieron en que aceptara la misión. Me negué varias veces pero al final acepté para que me dejaran tranquila, total, parecía una misión sencilla...

—¿A qué edad...? —comenzó a preguntar Chris, pero Eva lo interrumpió.

—Veinte recién cumplidos.

—¿Veinte? —dijo Chris, impresionado.

—Según me dijo Jill, tenéis a un ex miembro de los STARS que entró con dieciocho años —dijo Eva, a la defensiva—, ¿por qué te sorprende que haya entrado a esa edad?

—No acabo de acostumbrarme a que gente tan joven entre en estos equipos...

—Entiendo —dijo ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. A Chris le parecía buena chica, pero no por ello iba a dejar de prestarle la debida atención. No quería que les volvieran a traicionar de la misma manera que en el caso de Wesker... Wesker. Chris recordó sus ambarinos ojos cuando se quitó las gafas de sol en la base de la Antártida, le había dicho que ahora era superior. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Él creía que estaba muerto. Todos lo creían. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía vivo? Era algo que le intrigaba. Miró por la ventana y vio que estaba amaneciendo. Los tonos azules oscuros y negros fueron pasando a ser rojos, rosas y amarillos. En una hora más o menos el resto se despertaría y sabría lo que había pasado en Lisboa y si habían conseguido las pruebas. Miró a Eva y vio que estaba recostada en el respaldo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los laterales. Parecía dormir profundamente. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en lo que ella había icho sobre no estar cansada .

Eva cerró los ojos y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá. Pensaba que Chris era un buen tío. Que lo único que no quería era tener un traidor entre ellos. Según le había contado Jill, su antiguo capitán, Albert Wesker, les había llevado a la mansión Spencer para que se enfrentaran a los monstruos de Umbrella y había chantajeado a Barry con hacer daño a su familia. A Eva no le extrañó en absoluto que Chris quisiera ser precavido en ese sentido.

_Bueno, eso se arreglará cuando David les hable de mí. _

Pensó en la impresión Chris le había dado, ella estaba de acuerdo con David en que las primeras impresiones jugaban un gran papel. Durante el poco rato que estuvo la luz encendida, pudo ver que Chris era muy atractivo. Pelo corto y oscuro, ojos de color verde apagado y de mirada profunda; alto, delgado y robusto. Según había leído en uno de los archivos que había encontrado de casualidad en uno de los ordenadores de aquella instalación, Chris Redfield era una espina muy gruesa y muy clavada en la espalda de la compañía. Había sido piloto de las fuerzas aéreas y era tirador de élite. Pensó que era bueno tenerle en la lucha contra Umbrella. Ella era también muy buena con las armas, pero no era ni había sido miembro de ningún club de tiro. Todo lo había aprendido de su padre, Joseph. Había sido miembro de los STARS durante muchos años antes de morir y había sido mentor de David.

Se acomodó más en el sofá, dispuesta, al menos, a descansar medianamente. Le gustaba dormir, pero en esas circunstancias era mejor hacerlo con un ojo abierto... Vio a Chris levantarse e ir hacia la cocina, lo siguió con la mirada y estaba segura de que se había sobresaltado al verla despierta. Seguro que estaba convencido de que ella se había quedado dormida. Sonrió por dentro mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sofá.

El sonido de una puerta hizo que Eva se pusiera alerta, aunque no abrió los ojos. Seguramente venía de alguna de las habitaciones. Oyó caminar a gente y, de repente, notó que la cogían del brazo. Instintivamente y sin pensar, agarró aquella mano extraña y tiró a su dueño al suelo mientras se sentaba sobre su espalda y le retorcía el brazo. Oyó un gemido de dolor de un hombre.

—¡David! —exclamó una voz femenina.

—¡Eh, Eva! ¿Qué haces? —dijo Chris, atónito.

Eva se levantó de encima del hombre. Su supuesto atacante se levantó también, frotándose el brazo que ella le había lastimado. El hombre tenía el pelo corto y era delgado pero robusto, con el físico de un nadador. Se dio la vuelta y su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Eva reconoció al hombre al instante y, por ello, se quedó sin habla. El hombre también parecía sorprendido.

—¿David? —dijo ella. A pesar de que sabía que se lo iba a encontrar, no pudo sentirse algo asombrada por verle allí de verdad.

—Eva, ¿qué... qué haces aquí? —dijo él, también sorprendido—. Creía que estabas en una misión.

—Sí -dijo ella, suspirando—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, _estaba_.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y Claire preparó café. Cuando todos tuvieron una taza caliente y humeante en las manos, miraron a Eva.

—A ver por dónde empiezo —dijo ella, rascándose la cabeza.

—Puedes probar a decirme por qué estás aquí —dijo David, mirando a Eva con firmeza y seriedad—, en vez de en la misión que se te encomendó.

—No me eches la bronca, David —dijo ella, desafiante, mirando sus oscuros ojos—. No hasta que hayas oído lo que tengo que contar, ¿vale? Además —dijo ella, sonriendo burlonamente—, el rollo de «jefazo duro» no te pega nada.

—No cambiarás nunca —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente —. Siempre igual.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —contestó Eva, guiñándole un ojo—. Como sabrás, me encargaron una misión aparentemente sencilla, de la que no se te contó nada porque, de haberlo sabido, te hubieses negado firmemente. Mi misión era infiltrarme como científico en una instalación de Umbrella, situada en Lisboa, para encontrar a un espía que la compañía decía tener y que estaba pasando información a alguien de fuera y matarlo. Después de saber lo de la traición dentro de los STARS, supuse que Umbrella estaba detrás.

—Eso quiere decir que Umbrella ya había comprado a gran parte de los STARS cuando se te encargó la misión —murmuró David, pensativo.

—Sí, eso mismo pienso yo —corroboró Eva—, pero en aquella instalación hubo un escape. Un desgraciado no tuvo cuidado al transportar un par de tubos llenos de Virus-T y los rompió. Como entenderéis, el virus afectó a todo aquel que estuvo cerca del escape. Los conductos de ventilación lo esparcieron por todos los rincones y prácticamente todo el personal quedó infectado.

—¿Cómo es que tú no te infectaste? —preguntó Rebecca, extrañada.

—Buena pregunta, jovencita —Eva sonrió a Rebecca de manera cómplice—. Me encontraba en una zona de pruebas, de puertas estancas y todo eso. De esas que en cuanto detectan una fuga viral cierran todos los accesos a ellas. Tres personas y yo nos libramos del contagio... Aunque ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de ser mordidos por los animales infectados —la voz de Eva comenzó a quebrarse, al parecer contar aquello le hacía recordar lo que había visto—. Eso es lo que pasó a grandes rasgos. Si queréis detalles preguntádselos al resto, yo no me veo capaz.

—No creo que necesitemos los detalles, Eva —dijo David con voz suave—. ¿Conseguisteis las pruebas contra Umbrella?

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Eva, asintiendo con la cabeza. Parecía más tranquila ahora que no hablaba de lo que pasó cunado se escapó el virus—. Al parecer, León se introdujo en el sistema informático de la instalación y sacó los datos pertinentes. Si es lo que andáis buscando, claro. A mí me basta con patear el culo de los directivos de Umbrella.

—Típico de ti —dijo David, volviendo a sonreír—. Siempre te gustó patear el culo de los demás.

—Empezando por el de John —dijo Eva con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Me habían dicho que estaba contigo.

—Creo que sigue durmiendo... —dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Eva, fingiendo incredulidad y alzando una ceja.

—Espera Eva —dijo David—. Jill, Barry, León y Carlos necesitan descansar. No creo que despertar a John sea una manera de dejarles dormir —David bebió un poco de café y añadió—: no a tu manera, claro. Será mejor que vayas a dormir —Eva abrió la boca para protestar pero David se mantuvo firme—, estoy convencido de que puedes aguantar bastante sin dormir, pero no creo que sea bueno para tu cuerpo.

—Muy bien —dijo Eva de mala gana, levantándose de la silla—, dormiré. Pero si pasa algo quiero participar.

—Sí, claro —cedió David.

Eva salió de la habitación con fastidio.

—Vale —dijo Rebecca—, David, ¿puedes explicarnos... ?

—Eva Black, veintitrés años, si mal no recuerdo —dijo David, mirando a ningún sitio—. Pedí que la enviaran a mi equipo apenas entró en los STARS. Salvó la vida de tres de mis hombres y la mía en su segunda misión bajo mi mando —David parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Y a pesar de todo lo que salió mal, conseguimos el objetivo: salvar a los dos rehenes que un grupo terrorista había secuestrado.

—¿Está licenciada en alguna universidad? —preguntó Rebecca.

—No —dijo David moviendo la cabeza—. Dejó los estudios para entrar en los STARS. Pero supongo que su madre le habrá enseñado lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida como científico.

—¿Su madre? —preguntó Claire.

—Su madre era bioquímica, como Rebecca.

—¿De quién estáis hablando? —dijo una voz en la puerta.

Todos se volvieron para ver a John atravesando la puerta de la cocina. Tenía cara de sueño y estaba bostezando.

—¿Te acuerdas de Eva Black? —preguntó David, mirándolo.

—¿Eva Black? —dijo John con una sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca, mientras se echaba café en una taza—. ¿Cómo puedo olvidar a esa catástrofe con patas? —dejó de sonreír y miró a David con atención—. ¿Por qué quieres hablar de ella? Nunca mencionas el tema, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—Pues porque estuvo a punto de sacarte a tiros de la cama —dijo David, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Está... Está aquí? —preguntó John, mirando a los presentes.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras David esbozaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—Vaya, vaya —rió John con fuerza—. Los de Umbrella ya se pueden agarrar a lo que puedan porque a partir de ahora, les vamos a dar mucha más guerra —y bebió un sorbo de café.

—¿Tan buena es? —preguntó Chris. Comenzaba a pensar que se había equivocado al juzgar a su nueva compañera.

—Sí, es buena —respondió David—. Pero ella nunca lo admitirá.

—Fijaos si es buena —dijo John—, que David quiso quitársela de encima.

—¿Qué? —dijo Rebecca, mirando con incredulidad a David. Aquello no pegaba nada con el carácter del ex capitán—. David, ¿qué...?

—¡John! —dijo el aludido mirando a su compañero con dureza—. Eso no es cierto.

—Sí que lo es —le contradijo él, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Si mal no recuerdo la llamaste a tu despacho y luego salió muy indignada. Supongo que la intentaste despedir... —John terminó la frase con un tono burlón.

—Ah... _Eso_ —dijo David con un suspiro—. No iba a despedirla. La iba a ascender a capitán. Pero ella se negó rotundamente, y como es tan tozuda no me escuchó. Dijo que no iba a ningún sitio. Que no le interesaba el mando y que le daba igual estar en un equipo que en otro, siempre y cuando fuese yo quien estuviese al mando.

—Toda una persona fiel... —dijo Chris.

—Sí... —murmuró David, bajando la mirada. Parecía estar pensando en algo.

—¿Os ha contado lo que ha pasado en Lisboa? —preguntó John.

—Un poco —contestó Claire—, no ha querido darnos detalles.

—¿Es de fiar? —preguntó de repente, Rebecca.

—Yo confío en ella al cien por cien —dijo David, convencido—. Y le confiaría mi vida.

—Yo diría que le confiarías _sus_ vidas —dijo John riendo. Había echo hincapié en la palabra «sus» —. Nos ha salvado el culo tantas veces que le debemos unas cuantas vidas... —bebió café y añadió—. Pero yo también confío en ella.

—Sólo quería saberlo —se disculpó Rebecca, algo azorada.

—Es normal ser precavida ante situaciones como esta —dijo David, mirándola con comprensión—. No te disculpes por algo así.

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza. Chris no pudo evitar un bostezo y su hermana lo vio.

—Deberías acostarte, Chris —le dijo con firmeza—. Llevas toda la noche despierto y no creo que estar más tiempo despierto sea lo mejor.

Chris se levantó, bostezando de nuevo, y cuando estaba ya en la puerta, David le detuvo.

—¿A qué hora llegaron? —le preguntó.

—Eehh... Sobre las seis o las siete —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. No estoy muy seguro. ¿Por qué?

—Para hacer un cálculo del tiempo que les voy a dejar dormir —respondió David. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y continuó hablando—. Ve a descansar.

Chris salió de la habitación casi sin saber por donde iba de lo cansado que estaba. Se metió en la primera habitación que vio y en la primera cama vacía que encontró.

Capítulo 2

—Chris... Eh, Chris, ¡despierta!

Alguien lo estaba zarandeando suavemente. Protestó mientras se acurrucaba aún más en la cama, buscando el sueño que le intentaban arrebatar. La voz siguió insistiendo y notó que lo zarandeaba un poco más fuerte. Con una protesta, abrió los ojos. Era Claire, que lo miraba con una disculpa en sus grises ojos.

—David quiere que te unas a nosotros. Vamos a discutir nuestro siguiente paso.

—Voy ahora —dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con una mano.

Claire salió de la habitación, aún en penumbra. Chris no se movió, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando un poco más de la comodidad de la cama. Había dormido de un tirón. No sabía cuanto tiempo, pero le parecía que no había dormido demasiado. Como de costumbre, dormía sin sueños, y se levantaba con la sensación de que no había descansado nada.

_Maldita sea. Esto es por culpa de Umbrella, estoy seguro... Ya ni siquiera nos dejan dormir tranquilos..._

Una suave y rítmica respiración acompañada por un ruido de mantas moviéndose hizo que abandonara sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Eva Black dormía en la cama de al lado. Chris se incorporó un poco, ruborizándose ligeramente. Ya completamente despierto observó a su nueva compañera de equipo. Dormía profundamente, pero no de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando se recostó en el sofá. Sus rasgos estaba relajados lo que le permitió ver que era bastante más guapa de lo que él había creído en un principio. Se había soltado el cabello para echarse a dormir y le caía sobre la cara de manera natural, lo que le daba un aspecto aún más atractivo. La joven se movió un poco y soltó un gemido de protesta en sueños, como una niña pequeña. Chris se quedó mirando a la joven unos segundos más antes de levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación arrimando la puerta al salir.

La cocina estaba repleta. Estaban todos menos Eva: León, Jill, Barry, Claire, Rebecca, David, John y Carlos estaban alrededor de la mesa. Se volvieron para mirar a Chris cuando entró.

—¿Cuánto he dormido? —preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Unas seis horas —dijo Claire.

—¿Y Eva sigue durmiendo? —preguntó él extrañado.

—¿Celoso? —le preguntó su hermana burlonamente.

—Un poco... —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Pero estoy más extrañado. ¿A caso no queréis que se entere de algo?

—Lleva sin dormir un par de días —dijo Jill—, hemos decidido dejarla dormir un poco más.

—¿Dos... dos días? —dijo Chris, incrédulo.

—Sí, dos días enteros —corroboró Carlos—. Ha sido ella la que insistió en conducir de vuelta.

—Joder... —murmuró Chris, asombrado.

_¿Cómo puede alguien estar sin dormir durante dos días?_ Dejó a un lado esa idea y se centró en lo que iban a discutir.

—En fin, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?

—Jill nos estaba contando lo que se encontraron en Lisboa —dijo Rebecca—. Como ya dijo Eva, otro escape del Virus-T hizo de las suyas en la instalación.

—¿Por qué Umbrella sigue con esto? —preguntó Chris, mientras cogía la taza de café que Claire le estaba ofreciendo—. Parece que no escarmientan.

—En eso tienes razón, Chris —dijo Barry—. Pero esta vez ha sido un poco peor. Nos hemos encontrado con zombis mucho más ágiles y más fuertes. Nos ha costado bastante salir de aquel maldito lugar.

—Puede que hayan estado creando otro virus —dijo Rebecca, pensativa—. O quizá es una mejora del ya conocido del Virus-T.

—¿Podría llevarse a cabo algo así? —preguntó León, mirando a la joven bioquímica.

—Sí —dijo Rebecca, pensativa—. Sí si sabes cómo hacerlo, claro. Aún no sé la estructura exacta del virus pero estoy segura de que alguno de los científico que tienen ha podido crear una variante, al igual que Birkin lo hizo creando el Virus-G. Es posible que esta nueva cepa afecte a los reflejos, si lo que Barry dice es cierto, haciéndoles bastante más rápidos.

—Créeme —dijo Carlos—, esos zombis eran más rápidos que los de Raccoon City. Eso sin contar con los bichejos mutados que allí había.

—La verdad es que Eva nos ha ayudado mucho —dijo Jill—. Nos salvó un par de veces.

—Ya os dijimos que era buena —dijo John, bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

—¡Y menuda puntería que tiene! —agregó Barry, contento—. Yo diría que es mejor que yo.

—¿Usó su arma de fuego? —preguntó David, levantando la mirada de los datos que habían traidor de la instalación.

—Sí —respondió León. John y David se miraron—. ¿Por qué?

—Por que no suele usar su arma de fuego —explicó John—. No le gusta utilizar armas de fuego. Dice que eso de tener munición limitada no le gusta demasiado.

—¿Y piensa ir sin armas por la vida? —preguntó Barry, asombrado.

—Sin armas de fuego, sí —dijo David, volviendo a leer lo que tenía encima de la mesa—. Cuando estaba bajo mi mando, siempre llevaba un enorme cuchillo, pero no estoy seguro de que siga llevándolo.

Se hizo una pausa en la cocina en la que sólo se oía el ruido de los coches que pasaban en la calle y el barullo de la gente que paseaba. David colocó los papeles que estaba leyendo y, suspirando, cerró la carpeta. Luego miró a sus compañeros con una disculpa en la mirada.

—Siento decirlo, pero tenemos que conseguir más pruebas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jill—. ¿No son suficientes para acabar con ella?

—Necesitamos muestras del virus —insistió David—. He estado leyendo las pruebas y creo que si a estos datos les adjuntamos las muestras de los virus, nuestra demanda adquiriría mucha más fuerza.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrar esas muestras? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Aún no lo sé —dijo David moviendo la cabeza—. Y no creo que Trent esté por la labor de decirnos algo sobre el tema...

—Entonces estamos en un punto muerto —dijo Barry.

—Eso me temo —dijo David, bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes por eso, David —dijo una voz somnolienta desde la puerta—. Ya sucederá algo que resuelva tu problema. Siempre pasa algo.

Se volvieron para ver a Eva apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con cara somnolienta y los brazos cruzados. Tenía el pelo suelto y le caía de forma desordenada por la espalda y parte de los hombros.

—Te dije que me despertaras si pasaba algo —le dijo con un reproche a David.

—La culpa es mía, Eva. Estabas tan guapa dormida que me daba pena despertarte —dijo John con un tono burlón—. Por eso le dije que no te despertara.

—¿John? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? Te veo muy desmejorado, cielo —dijo Eva divertida.

—Siempre estáis igual —murmuró David antes de que John pudiera decir nada—. Me dais dolor de cabeza...

—Lo siento, David —dijo Eva—. Queréis muestras de los virus, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Rebecca—. Pero no sabemos de ninguna instalación de Umbrella en la que haya dichas muestras.

Eva se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

—Hay una instalación en Zurich —dijo finalmente—. Según tengo entendido, los virus que se reciben en toda esta zona vienen de esa instalación —Eva se dio la vuelta para salir y añadió—: voy a salir a dar un paseo. Necesito despertarme y estirar un poco las piernas. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas, como muy tarde.

Salió de la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación y salió del apartamento. David miró a todos y cada uno de ellos. Salvo a Carlos los conocía bastante bien. Carlos le había gustado desde el principio. Le pareció buen chico y buen soldado, la clase de gente con la que le gustaba trabajar. Carlos Oliveira, veintiún años, ex miembro del UBCS, y superviviente del bombardeo a Raccoon City por los pelos. Se había unido a ellos después de ver lo que Umbrella había hecho en la ciudad y estaba dispuesto a todo, como bien había demostrado en la misión en Lisboa. Al menos, eso es lo que había dicho el grupo que había ido con él.

_ Será mejor que les encargue alguna tarea para que no se me vuelvan locos aquí..._

—Bien —dijo David mirando la mesa—. León, ve al ordenador y trata de averiguar algo sobre lo que nos ha dicho Eva. Lo que sea. Claire, ve con él. Chris, Barry y John, haced un recuento de las armas, otra vez, y haced un cálculo de lo que podamos necesitar para otro ataque a Umbrella. El resto... —suspiró—, no se me ocurre nada más para vosotros. Lo siento.

Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a sus puestos. Los que no tenían nada que hacer, se dedicaron a hacer algo de ocio, para matar el tiempo.

_ Odio las situaciones estáticas. ¿Que demonios vamos a hacer ahora...?_

David levantó la mirada de la mesa y vio que Rebecca estaba con él en la cocina. El resto se había ido de manera que estaban solos. Rebecca se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de él. David notó que un calor le encendía el corazón. Se asombró a sí mismo de que tuviera un sentimiento tal como aquél. Él, una persona que se dijo a sí misma que no mostraría sus sentimientos y que, involuntariamente, cambió por la cercanía de Rebecca durante todos aquellos meses.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio—, vamos a acabar con Umbrella, así que será mejor que te relajes.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —dijo él, aunque de alguna manera sabía a lo que Rebecca se refería. Tenía la habilidad de saber en qué estaba pensado en cualquier momento.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo ella con suavidad mientras buscaba la mano de él y la agarraba con fuerza—. Sé que no te gustan las situaciones como estas y no sabes como reaccionar ante ellas. No te preocupes —le volvió a decir—. Tranquilízate y relájate un poco. Ya pasará algo, como bien dijo Eva.

David no dijo nada. Miró a Rebecca durante unos instantes, luego apartó la mirada. Rebecca se levantó y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, dejando a David pensativo.

Eva bajó las estrechas escaleras del edificio y salió a la calle. La luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, por lo que tuvo que ponerse la mano delante de los ellos. Cuando su visión se hubo acostumbrado a la claridad de la calle, miró a derecha y a izquierda, pero sólo vio viandantes que paseaban tranquilos o que caminaban con rapidez para llevar a acabo sus asuntos. Se encaminó hacia la izquierda y comenzó a andar, respirando el fresco aire de la ciudad. Vio la Torre Eiffel por encima de los edificios y se dijo que tendría que ir a verla, pese a que llevaba un año en París, no se había acercado a ningún monumento de la ciudad.

Pensando en ello, llegó a una gran plaza en cuyo centro había una fuente con una estatua de una mujer en un carro tirado por dos grandes leones. Eva había paseado por aquella plaza muchas veces y, aunque no estaba segura de ello, tenía la ligera idea de que la mujer de la estatua era Cibeles. Eva se acercó a la fuente para verla más de cerca. Le gustaba aquella fuente. Le hacía sentir bien y no sabía porqué. Vio a una pareja de policías caminando en su dirección y, lentamente, se volvió dándoles la espalda mientras acariciaba la Magnum que llevaba debajo del chaleco. Si los de Umbrella tenían el brazo tan largo como pensaba, lo más probable es que hubieran mandado fotos para la búsqueda y captura de todos los ex miembros de los STARS. Para su sorpresa, los policías pasaron de largo sin mirarla. Eva suspiró y bajó la mano de la pistola, una Desert Eagle Magnum .50 AE, para continuar por donde habían venido los agentes.

Se encontraba en una gran calle, cuyas aceras tenían una larga fila de árboles. Comenzó a caminar por ella, sintiéndose feliz por poder estar al aire libre y no en sitios cerrados como en la instalación o el piso franco en el que estaban asentados ahora. Pensó en lo que aquella gente iba a hacer. Sabía que Umbrella les había jodido la vida, pero esa no era la única razón. La verdadera razón era que la empresa farmacéutica pagase por lo que le había hecho a las personas inocentes de la ciudad de Raccoon City. Eva sabía y estaba de acuerdo de que alguien tenía que hacérselo pagar, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de que un grupo de nueve personas pudiera conseguirlo. Las intenciones eran buenas pero, en comparación con la empresa, era como si una mosca intentase molestar a un gigante. Lo más probable es que el gigante aplastase a la mosca de un manotazo. Ella se había unido a ellos por la misma razón, pero estaba convencida de que no lo lograrían. Al menos, lo habrían intentado, no como las demás personas que o bien recibían sobornos, o bien se quedaban sin hacer nada por miedo a lo que Umbrella podría llegar a hacerles.

Un reloj sonó en algún punto de la ciudad y Eva miró el suyo de pulsera: había estado fuera hora y media.

_ Será mejor que regrese. No conviene que me vean demasiado por la calle._

Dio media vuelta y vio a un hombre que leía un periódico sentado en un banco. No pudo verle la cara, pero no le gustó. Eso lo supo en seguida, su instinto se lo decía. Fingiendo que no lo había visto, giró en una calle por la que no había entrado durante su pequeño paseo y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el hombre había cerrado el periódico y se dirigía en su misma dirección. No pudo verle bien la cara puesto que llevaba gafas de sol. Suspirando por no tener ni un sólo momento de paz, siguió caminando con tranquilidad por la calle, evaluando la posibilidad de poder darle esquinazo. Giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha. Su perseguidor no se dio por vencido y Eva, ya cansada del jueguecito, se metió en un callejón y esperó a que aquel individuo apareciese por allí.

Como había esperado, su perseguidor entró detrás de ella y se detuvo en seco al ver a la joven delante de él.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Eva, con firmeza.

—Sabías que te seguía —dijo el desconocido. No era una pregunta. A Eva le resultó familiar aquella voz—. Sigues siendo igual de buena...

El desconocido sacó una Beretta con silenciador de su espalda y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Aunque me temo que de este callejón no saldrás con vida, Eva.

—¿Peter? —dijo ella, dubitativa.

—Has acertado —dijo el joven, quitándose las gafas de sol. Ante ella estaba un joven muy atractivo con el cabello de color rubio y los ojos azules—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Eva.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Peter? —dijo ella, con seriedad.

—Mi misión es matarte —dijo él—. Y así lo haré. Sé que llevas tu arma, pero no tu cuchillo, así que no creo que sea un problema matarte.

—Dudo que sea por haberlo dejado contigo —dijo ella con sarcasmo—. Así que, ¿vas a decirme el por qué de esto?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Por que vas a matarme y los muertos no hablan.

Peter sonrió.

—Umbrella me paga más si voy a una de sus instalaciones como guardia de seguridad —dijo —. Pero hay una condición. Para poder entrar debo acabar contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió él, burlonamente—. Por favor, Eva. Lo sabes muy bien. Ellos te contrataron por que eras la mejor —Eva bufó—, y te matarán por que eres la mejor y por que sabes demasiado.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Siempre te pudo la codicia, esa es una de las razones por las que te dejé.

—Yo creo que David te envenenó con sus sospechas —dijo él con sorna.

—Dime, Peter —dijo Eva, obviando el comentario de su interlocutor —, ¿dónde te envían a trabajar? Sólo es por curiosidad. ya que voy a morir al menos quiero saberlo todo.

—A una instalación de Zurich —dijo él—. Parece que allí guardan algo gordo y necesitan todo el personal disponible.

—Claro —dijo ella, pensativa.

—Lo siento Eva, pero se acabó. Ha sido un placer conocerte... Tan a fondo. Nos veremos en el infierno.

Eva no lo dudó ni un segundo. Antes de que Peter hubiese puesto el dedo en el gatillo, ella ya había saltado hacia él y le había levantado el brazo que sostenía el arma, de manera que apuntaba al cielo en lugar de a ella. Forcejearon durante un rato hasta que Eva lo empujó con fuerza contra el contenedor que había pegado a la pared del edificio. De repente, Peter dejó de ofrecer resistencia y comenzó a temblar espasmódicamente. Eva se separó en el acto y vio cómo caía, resbalando por la pared del contenedor, hasta llegar al suelo. Ella se acercó y le tomó el pulso. No tenía. Tardó unos largos segundos en darse cuenta de que si la encontraban con el cadáver, se metería en un lío muy gordo, además ahora tenía que ayudar a los demás a luchar contra Umbrella y no se podía permitir que la detuvieran. Asustada y casi al borde del shock, intentó regresar al piso franco, pero terminó deambulando por las calles casi sin saber por dónde andaba.

—¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Eva? —dijo John. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Barry.

—Pues a que hace cuatro horas que salió —dijo John—, estoy preocupado por ella. Dijo que estaría fuera dos horas como máximo, y nunca tarda en venir más de lo que dice que puede tardar.

—¿Eva no ha vuelto aún? —dijo David. Estaba sentado en un sofá, pero cuando John habló se levantó.

—No —dijo John.

—Le ha pasado algo —dijo David con seguridad. Se pasó una mano por el encrespado pelo mientras ponía el otro brazo en jarras, con aire preocupado y culpable —. Estoy convencido.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y se cerró de golpe, pero nadie salió de la pequeña entrada. David se acercó, seguido de los demás, y vio a Eva delante de la puerta, con el pomo aún en la mano. Estaba mirando la puerta, como si quisiese ver a través de ella. David se le acercó y le rozó el brazo. Ella se apartó con un respingo y retrocedió hacia la pared que tenía a la espalda. Cuando la notó, se dejó caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, en cuclillas. Se abrazó las rodillas, metió la cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a temblar. David se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Rebecca se acercó a Eva para hablar con ella pero la joven sólo le sacó unos murmullos en castellano. Rebecca no entendía nada pero no se movió de su lado. Levantó la cabeza y miró a David.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice —dijo ella, algo decepcionada—. Parece estar en una especie de shock.

—Quizá yo pueda hablar con ella —dijo Carlos detrás de ellos.

David asintió y Carlos se acercó a ella. Según tenía entendido, Carlos Oliveira había nacido en Honduras y hablaba castellano. Vio cómo el joven hispano comenzaba a hablarle en un rápido castellano y ella parecía responder a lo que Carlos le preguntaba. Seguía temblando y David estaba cada vez más confuso. No recordaba ver a Eva en aquel estado. Bueno, salvo en la muerte de sus padres. Pudo oír un nombre que le resultaba familiar en una de las contestaciones que Eva le estaba dando a Carlos. Peter O'Brian.

—Jesús —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre David? —preguntó Rebecca, mirándolo.

David no contestó. Se quedó mirando a Eva, preocupado. Si Eva estaba hablando del mismo Peter O'Brian que él conocía, era normal que estuviese en ese estado. Carlos ayudó a Eva a levantarse y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Puede alguno de vosotros ocuparse de ella? —preguntó el joven hispano. Chris se acercó y se llevó a la temblorosa joven a uno de los sofás, donde le puso una manta por encima de los hombros. Carlos miró al resto.

—¿Lo ha matado? —preguntó David.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Carlos, sorprendido—. ¿Hablas...?

—No —negó David—. Pero me pareció oír el nombre de Peter O'Brian. Y si es el mismo que yo conozco es comprensible que Eva esté en ese estado.

—Sí —afirmó Carlos—, lo ha matado. Dice que cuando ya volvía al piso, le pareció que alguien la seguía, por lo que intentó despistar a su perseguidor. Cansada de no lograrlo se metió en un callejón para librarse de él. Cuando vio quién era su perseguidor, se le vino el mundo al suelo. Intentó hacerle razonar pero al parecer él la apuntó con un arma por lo que ella forcejeó con él y al empujarlo se golpeó el cuello con un contenedor. Murió del golpe.

—Señor —dijo John—. Tenías razón sobre él, David.

—Sí —dijo él, un poco triste—. Pero preferiría no haberla tenido—diciendo esto se dirigió hacia Chris y Eva.

—John —dijo Rebecca—, ¿puedes decirnos qué ocurre?

—Eva y ese muchacho estaban saliendo —respondió el hombretón con simpleza—. Peter estaba en el equipo Bravo de los STARS. Se conocieron un día y, bueno, ya sabéis. A David nunca le dio buenas vibraciones. Creo que ella le dejó hace algún tiempo, pero no estoy muy seguro.

John miraba a su compañero, que estaba en cuclillas delante de Eva, hablándola.

—Eva, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó David.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? —le preguntó ella a su vez, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que no quería derramar—. He estado a punto de hacer que nos descubran. ¿Y si Umbrella sabe que estamos aquí?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo David, incrédulo ante lo que estaba oyendo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Eva, tranquilízate —dijo Chris, mirando a la joven con asombro y frotándole los hombros para reconfortarla—. Si Umbrella nos hubiese descubierto, estaríamos muertos.

—Sí —dijo ella, asintiendo de forma ausente—. Es cierto, tienes razón.

—Vamos, será mejor que descanses —dijo David poniéndole la mano en un brazo—. Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

Eva se puso tensa. David quitó la mano en el acto, asustado por haberla incomodado, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que él no había hecho nada.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Eva golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano—. Estoy segura de que ahí encontramos algo.

David miró a Chris y luego a Eva, que saltó por encima del sofá y se dirigió hacia el ordenador, una vez allí comenzó a teclear con rapidez. El grupo se acercó a ella, entre asombrados y curiosos.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó León, mientras Eva leía archivos y archivos con rapidez.

—Estoy abriendo el correo de Peter —dijo ella—, si leo sus mensajes quizá pueda saber la localización de la instalación a la que le iban a enviar.

—¿Pero y si los ha borrado? —preguntó Jill.

—No lo creo —dijo ella con un amago de sonrisa en los labios—. Según era él, no borraba nada, era un desordenado en estas cosas... Ah, aquí está —Eva comenzó a leer para sí misma lo que ponía en el correo—. La localización exacta de la instalación y una serie de códigos que nos pueden ser útiles. Si nos ponemos ahora en marcha podemos acabar con Umbrella cuanto antes. Al parecer, Peter trabajaba para Umbrella desde hace bastante tiempo, donde le pagaban más. Típico de él —dijo ella, con sorna.

David le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eva, lo siento mucho —le dijo con voz suave.

—No mientas, David —le respondió ella con brusquedad, mientras apartaba el brazo de David y se levantaba de la silla—. A ti nunca te cayó bien, así que no digas que lo sientes porque sé que no es verdad. Di más bien un «te lo fije» o un «tenía razón».

Se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala, pero David la retuvo.

—Eva —dijo con voz dura—, que no me cayese bien no quiere decir que me alegre de que esté muerto.

—¡Pues siempre estabas diciéndome que no me convenía! —dijo ella con furia—. No eres mi padre, así que deja de comportarte como tal.

Eva salió de la sala y se encerró en una habitación. David estaba pálido y no sabía cómo reaccionar. John se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

—No le has fallado, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Mírame, David! —David le miró a los ojos—. Has hecho lo que ha podido pero tú no le has fallado. Y no empieces a culparte por que si no voy a tener que patearte ese culo tuyo, y no creo que te guste —John hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué te parece si le echamos un vistazo al correo de ese cabronazo?

—Sí, vale —dijo David asintiendo con la cabeza. Se dirigieron hacia el ordenador para leer la información que el desgraciado de Peter les había dejado.

Capítulo 3

Alguien golpeó la puerta con suavidad, y la voz de Chris sonó detrás de ella.

—Eva, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí —dijo ella, levantando la mirada hacia la puerta. Cuando Chris hubo entrado añadió—: Ciérrala por favor.

Chris cerró la puerta al entrar y avanzó hasta quedar en el medio de la pequeña habitación, desde donde miró con atención y preocupación a Eva.

—Si te quieres acercar, hazlo —le dijo ella. Luego sonrió de medio lado—. No muerdo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó Chris, mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

—Bien no sería la palabra exacta —respondió ella—, pero sí, me encuentro mejor. ¿Qué han descubierto en el correo de Peter?

—Nada más. Supongo que los códigos que encontraste abren alguna clase de puerta —dijo Chris, mirándola como si no estuviera seguro de seguir hablando. Suspiró y continuó—. Al parecer Umbrella contrató a Peter hace un par de años y le habían pagado para matarte. Según hemos podido leer, representabas un problema ya que al estar infiltrada podías enterarte de cosas que ellos no querían, por eso se arrepintieron de haberte mandado a Lisboa.

—Eso me dijo él —dijo ella sin mirar a ningún sitio—. Hace dos años... Hace dos años comenzábamos a salir. Qué irónico... Supongo que les fue sencillo convencer a Peter. El muy idiota era de esos que cuando ven dinero pierden el control. Casi es mejor así. Nunca superó que le dejase.

—¿Te alegras de lo que ha pasado? —le preguntó Chris sorprendido.

—No quería que muriese, pero después de casi un año me di cuenta de que él no era como realmente decía ser —explicó ella, algo extrañada por la pregunta—. Si ha muerto es por que eligió el bando equivocado. Es culpa suya, no mía.

—Pero, entonces ¿por qué estabas tan afectada? —dijo Chris, aún sin entender ese punto.

—Creía que había fallado y que Umbrella nos había descubierto —dijo ella mirándole a los ojos—. Era eso. Ahora me siento mal por David... El pobre hombre sólo trataba de protegerme avisándome de que Peter no me convenía y antes sólo intentaba animarme y yo le he gritado —metió la cabeza entre las manos—. Estará destrozado.

—No te preocupes por él —la animó Chris—, seguro que entiende la situación.

—Tú no conoces a David —dijo ella sin sacar la cara de entre las manos—, es de esos hombres que se culpan de todo lo que pasa. Seguro que ahora mismo está diciendo que le ha fallado a mi padre y que es culpa suya lo que acaba de pasar. Como si lo viera...

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Chris algo desconcertado.

—Mi padre fue capitán de David antes de que él ascendiera —explicó Eva, volviendo a mirar a Chris—, por eso entré en los STARS, por que quería ser como mi padre. Pero en una misión le hirieron de gravedad y no se pudo hacer nada por él. Fue en ese momento cuando le pidió a David que cuidara de mí por él. Y David lo hizo. En el fondo es un gran hombre... —Eva se levantó—. Será mejor que vaya a disculparme con él, no quiero que se atormente demasiado.

Chris se levantó también y se dirigió a la puerta delante de Eva. Cuando salieron de la habitación, la cantarina y musical voz de David se oía claramente desde el pequeño pasillo. Al parecer estaba haciendo planes para la instalación de Umbrella en Zurich. Entraron en la cocina y David se detuvo al verlos entrar. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Eva se lanzó contra él y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras se disculpaba atropelladamente. David se ruborizó ligeramente y le devolvió el abrazo.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él—. Lo entiendo.

Eva se separó de él asintiendo y por una especie de acuerdo tácito actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Cuál es el plan a seguir? —preguntó Eva, sentándose en una silla con el semblante más serio que de costumbre.

—¿A caso quieres venir? —le preguntó John, sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en tener que compartir tu afición de patear culos?

—No —negó él mientras movía la cabeza, con una sonrisa—, ninguno.

—El plan es entrar y buscar el laboratorio —dijo David, volviendo retomando lo que estaba diciendo—. Una vez allí, nos haremos con las muestras de los virus y saldremos de allí como si no hubiéramos estado allí, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, ¿quien quiere venir conmigo?

—¿Y no puede ser una trampa? —preguntó Rebecca, mirando a David.

—¿Una trampa? —repitió David, girándose hacia Rebecca.

—Sí, ya sabes —dijo Eva—. Le dicen a Peter que me tiene que eliminar y, cuando me encuentra, me suelta el rollo de que hay una instalación en Zurich. Puesto que nosotros... Bueno, vosotros estáis intentando acabar con la empresa... ¿Qué mejor que una pista para terminar con vosotros? —Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la cocina. Eva continuó—. Sea una trampa o no, yo pienso ir. Si alguno me quiere acompañar, me vendría muy bien. Si os preferís quedar, lo entiendo. No penséis que os considero unos cobardes o algo por el estilo.

—Yo voy contigo —dijo David—. Si es o no una trampa, no tenemos elección. ¿Hay alguien que nos quiera acompañar?

David vio todas las manos levantadas. Sonrió al ver la decisión de sus compañeros, pero en seguida descartó a algunos.

—Jill, Carlos, León y Barry —dijo David—, vosotros no vendréis. Acabáis de venir de una de las instalaciones de Umbrella y estaréis cansados —Barry abrió la boca para protestar pero David fue más rápido a la hora de contestar—. No, Barry. Además, no es una de sus sedes principales, por lo que no conviene que vayamos demasiados. Eso podría ponerlos en guardia —miró al resto y se fijó en Rebecca—. Rebecca, no creo que sea buena idea que...

—David —dijo ella en un tono de reproche—. Me necesitas allí y lo sabes. ¿Qué pasa si os hieren? ¿Quién os va a curar?

David suspiró y asintió, muy a su pesar. Miró a Chris.

—No tienes por qué venir, Chris. Prácticamente acabas de volver de una misión de rescate y si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No me gusta estar sentado sin hacer nada —respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero ir, David —dijo Claire.

—No —esa vez fue Chris quien habló—. Te quedarás aquí, Claire.

—¡Pero Chris! —exclamó Claire, mirando enojada a su hermano—. ¿Por qué Rebecca puede ir y yo no? —Chris abrió la boca pero Claire no le dejó continuar—. ¿No crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?

Chris suspiró y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

—No es eso —dijo con voz suave—. Sé que de lo que eres capaz, lo sé por lo que pasó en Rockfort y en la Antártida, y no tengo que mencionar lo de Raccoon. No quiero que te pase nada. ¿Qué pasaría si te pierdo? Eres lo único que me queda, ¿tienes idea de cómo me sentiría si te pasara algo?

—Lo siento Chris —dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que ella sentiría lo mismo en su lugar—. De acuerdo, me quedaré.

Claire se acercó a León, con quien intercambió una mirada más que casual. Chris observó al joven ex policía y a su hermana.

_No sé por qué te preocupas, Chris. León es un buen chico..._ Pensó Chris para sí mismo.

—Muy bien, entonces decidido —dijo David—. John, Eva, Rebeca, Chris y yo iremos a por esas malditas pruebas, por lo que partiremos esta noche para Zurich. Tenemos que buscar un vehículo en el que podamos llevar las armas y en el que entremos los cinco —dijo David, pensativo.

—Espero que estés pensando en una furgoneta —dijo John, sonriendo.

—No, claro que no —dijo David, entendiendo la ironía de su compañero. La última vez que viajaron en una furgoneta, los de Umbrella les habían encontrado y perseguido por toda la ciudad de Maine.

—Opino que un todo terreno o un monovolumen. Yo lo buscaré —dijo Eva, mientras salía de la sala.

—Barry, ¿puedes ayudarme con las armas? —peguntó Chris—. No queremos llevar lo inapropiado.

Barry salió con Chris. Barry Burton era el especialista en armas. Le encantaban y por ello las coleccionaba. El resto de los que estaban en la cocina, salieron detrás de Chris y Barry, ya que no había ya nada más de que hablar. David suspiró mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

_ Va a ser una noche muy larga..._

Capítulo 4

En el todo terreno sólo se oía la música que Eva había puesto, alegando que así se relajaría el ambiente, y a ella, de vez en cuando, canturreando algún tema. Se dirigían, por una gran autopista, hacia Zurich, hacia una localización de Umbrella que habían descubierto hacía dos días.

Chris estaba pensando en lo que les esperaría en la instalación de Umbrella. Tratándose de la empresa cualquier cosa era posible. Lo que no quería que hubiese pasado era que también hubiera un escape de Virus-T. Aquello le puso la piel de gallina. Recordó su calvario en la mansión Spencer, perros mutantes, monos hiperdesarrollados, serpientes... Y el Tirano. Un ser humanoide con una sonrisa macabra en la cara sin labios, de dos metros de altura y un brazo más largo que el otro y que era capaz de alargarse varios metros. Esperaba no encontrarse también con algo parecido a lo que se había convertido Alexia. Aquello también le provocó que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

Un repentino frenazo hizo que Chris volviese a la realidad. Eva había frenado y acelerado de nuevo en unas décimas de segundo, en las que un sédan negro pasó delante de ellos. David se despertó sobresaltado mientras ponía la mano en el salpicadero para evitar golpearse contra él, siendo retenido violentamente por el cinturón de seguridad; John soltó una maldición y Rebecca se aferró al asiento de delante.

—¡Perdón! —dijo Eva distraídamente mientras giraba el volante para esquivar a un turismo—. Pero no quería que ese hijo de puta me volara la cabeza. Sería un gran problema ya que podríais tener un accidente al quedaros sin conductor. Además, ¡no quiero que libraros de mí sea tan fácil!

Chris miró a Eva mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.

—Perdí a los otros dos hace unos diez minutos —continuó diciendo ella—. A uno en una salida, conseguí que se estrellara contra una glorieta en la que había una gran fuente. Al otro lo obligué, muy a mi pesar, a chocar contra una ranchera... Me supo mal por los ocupantes de una ranchera...

—Espera —dijo David atónito—, ¿dos más? ¿Nos están siguiendo? ¿Desde hace cuánto?

—Sí, ¿a que mola? —dijo Eva con una sonrisa y un tono jovial que no encajaban demasiado en la situación, mientras miraba rápidamente a David—. Me di cuenta de que nos seguían hará una media hora. Pero no so preocupéis —agregó al ver las miradas de sus compañeros—, se me dan bien las persecuciones.

Eva parecía realmente feliz y no había mentido en lo referente a las persecuciones. Se movía con una soltura impresionante entre los coches hasta que consiguió alcanzar al sédan negro, al que comenzó a empujar con el morro del todo terreno la parte trasera del vehículo. En unos segundos, Eva consiguió que se desestabilizara y diera un par de vueltas de campana antes de quedar panza arriba.

—Vaya —se quejó Eva—, esto es demasiado fácil... —Miró a David—. Deberías intentar dormir de nuevo. Lo mismo va por vosotros... —dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los ocupantes de la parte de atrás.

—No pienso quedarme dormido mientras tú estés al volante, loca desquiciada —dijo John con una media sonrisa.

—No seas tan malo conmigo —dijo Eva riendo—, según me han contado, casi los mataste recorriendo las calles de Maine...

—Estaba conduciendo una furgoneta —se excusó John.

Eva no le contestó, simplemente tomó una salida hacia una zona de descanso.

—¿Por qué paramos? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Necesito descansar —dijo Eva, deteniendo el coche junto a otro y parando el motor. Siguió hablando mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Quién quiere tener el honor de sustituirme?

—Yo lo haré —dijo David, quitándose el cinturón y dándose la vuelta para encarar a los que viajaban en la parte de atrás—. Uno de vosotros que pase para adelante, necesito que alguien vaya vigilando el GPS. No sé vosotros, pero yo no conozco Suiza.

Rebecca se desabrochó el cinturón, dispuesta a hacer compañía a David. Chris salió del vehículo para dejarla salir. Rebecca salió del todo terreno, sonriendo a Chris a modo de disculpa y rodeando el vehículo para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Eva entró antes que Chris, ocupando el sitio donde estaba Rebecca. Una vez todos dentro del coche, David puso en marcha el motor y volvieron a la autopista.

Apenas unos minutos después de volver a la carretera, Chris notó algo en su hombro derecho. Volvió la mirada y vio que Eva se había quedado dormida, de manera que había sido su cabeza la que había notado en su hombro. Sonrió levemente y la miró durante unos segundos antes de centrar su atención en mirar por la ventanilla. Se estaba haciendo de noche cuando vieron el destello de una gran ciudad. Chris pudo fijarse en uno de los carteles en el que estaba escrito «Zurich» y una flecha que indicaba que tendrían que tomar la siguiente salida. Vio otros nombres que para él no tenían importancia y, junto a ellos, unas cifras en kilómetros. Cuando entraron en la ciudad, se quedo algo aturdido. Sólo había luces y más luces. Acostumbrado a estar en sitios poco iluminados o en ciudades pequeñas, aquella luminosidad lo cegó durante unos segundos. Sí, París también era grande, pero aún así llevaban varios días en una autopista y no es que estuviera iluminada todo el trayecto, sino contaba con las zonas de descanso, claro.

Eva protestó en sueños y se arrimó un poco más a él, agarrando su brazo como si se tratase de una almohada. Chris notó cómo se ruborizaba ligeramente y dio gracias a la oscuridad reinante en el vehículo ya que las luces de afuera pasaban tan deprisa que apenas iluminaban su rostro durante unos segundos.

La verdad es que, durante aquel viaje, había llegado a conocer bastante bien a la joven que se les había unido y se estaba sintiendo bastante atraído por ella a raíz de su historia. Ella le había contado que su padre había trabajado para el Mi-6 inglés pero que lo había dejado por que no le acababa de gustar y se había mudado a Estados Unidos con ella y su madre, donde entró a trabajar en los STARS. Ascendió a capitán en pocos meses debido a su experiencia en el servicio secreto inglés y había tenido a David bajo su mando. Su padre fue quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, tanto en el manejo de las armas como en las artes marciales. Eva le dijo que su padre siempre se sintió atraído por las artes marciales y que por ello, se las había enseñado a ella, confiando en que le pudieran servir si en alguna ocasión las necesitaba.

Cuando su madre murió, su padre lo pasó fatal y que la dejó un poco abandonada. Se deprimió tanto que cometió un error en una misión, donde le alcanzaron en el pecho. David estaba con él y su padre le había pedido al joven que cuidara de ella. Chris estaba sorprendido de que una persona como David, quien parecía no querer tener ninguna relación afectiva con nadie hubiera accedido a la petición del padre de Eva. Supuso que se debía a que se lo estaba pidiendo un hombre a punto de morir. Él no habría sido capaz de negarse y sabía que David tampoco lo haría. Eva había vivido en el piso de sus padres aún cuando David le había ofrecido irse al suyo propio. Eva le había dicho que no quería darle más problemas a David, ya que él le estaba pasando algún dinero extra para que no tuviera problemas con los gastos puesto que la pensión que le había dejado su padre al morir no siempre era suficiente, pero ella nunca lo usó y siempre se lo devolvía.

Cuando Eva tuvo edad para poder entrar en los STARS, no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo ya que su padre ya se había encargado de parte de la enseñanza. Chris estaba asombrado por cómo había afrontado la vida. Según le pareció a él, ella había sufrido más con la muerte de su madre que con la de su padre, ya que su madre no trabajaba y estaba siempre en casa con ella. Se sintió un poco identificado con ella. Él también había perdido a sus padres cuando era niño y tuvo que hacer el papel de padre y hermano de su hermana Claire. A raíz de aquello, él y su hermana habían desarrollado una relación muy estrecha. Por cómo hablaban David y Eva entre ellos, supuso que ambos tenían una relación parecida a la de ellos.

De repente, el todo terreno se paró y Chris pudo ver que habían llegado a un pequeño hotel. Despertó a Eva, quien se disculpó entre balbuceos por haberle usado como almohada. Él le restó importancia mientras salían del coche y entraban en el hotel. Una vez en sus habitaciones se dejaron caer en las camas sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa.

A la noche siguiente se montaron en el todo terreno y se dirigieron al norte de la ciudad, hacia unas montañas cercanas donde la instalación de Umbrella se hallaba situada. Era noviembre y hacia un frío terrible, tanto dentro como fuera del vehículo. Chris estaba sentado en el maletero del todo terreno, examinando las armas mientras Eva preparaba las pequeñas mochilas de combate que llevarían en la misión. Rebecca estaba al lado de Eva, preparando los suministros médicos que se iba a llevar. John iba conduciendo y David, que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, le iba dando indicaciones con el GPS. Chris miró a Eva mientras metía varios cargadores para las pistolas de nueve milímetros que llevaban.

—Oye, Eva —le dijo—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —le respondió ella. Luego sonrió de medio lado, con algo de malicia—. Pero no te aseguro que te responda a todo lo que me preguntes. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar castellano?

La sonrisa de malicia de Eva fue sustituida por runa de tristeza que fue desapareciendo poco a poco. A Chris le pareció que David giraba un poco la cabeza hacia ellos. Rebeca miró a su compañera.

—Me lo enseñó mi madre —le respondió. Eva bajó la mirada hacia le suelo del maletero del coche—. Nació en Colombia pero se mudó muy joven a Inglaterra, donde conoció a mi padre. Siempre quiso que aprendiera a hablar castellano. Decía que hablar dos idiomas podría significar tener o no un trabajo.

Chris decidió cambiar de tema. No quería incomodar a su compañera más de lo que debería. Pensó en algo de qué hablar pero no se le ocurrió nada. Finalmente, soltó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta el fútbol?

La pregunta pilló claramente por sorpresa a Eva.

—¿El... El fútbol? —Chris asintió, algo avergonzado por no haber pensado en algo mejor de lo que hablar.

_ Bien hecho, Chris. A las mujeres siempre les ha gustado el fútbol._

Hizo caso omiso al tono sarcástico de su mente y miró a Eva. De repente, ella comenzó a reírse.

—No eres muy bueno cambiando de tema, Chris —le dijo ella. Luego añadió con ternura—. Pero se agradece el intento —suspiró y miró a Chris a los ojos, divertida—. Me gusta el fútbol, de hecho soy seguidora del Liverpool, pero no me gusta lo que vosotros llamáis «fútbol americano». Me parece demasiado violento.

—Vaya —dijo él. Realmente estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba esa respuesta—. No sabía que a las mujeres os gustase el fútbol.

—Creo que no has tratado con muchas mujeres, ¿verdad, Chris? —le dijo ella, divertida—. Un tío guapo como tú no debería tener problemas —luego sonrió más abiertamente—. Cuando vayas a ligar, pregúntales si les gusta el fútbol... Caerán rendidas a tus pies...

Chris comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella. David rió por lo bajo mientras volvía a mirar el GPS. Recorrieron unos trece kilómetros antes de abandonar el vehículo bastante lejos de la instalación.

David abrió la puerta de atrás del todo terreno y comenzó a repartir el armamento. Chris cogió la Beretta que él repartió a todo el grupo, de nueve milímetros y la enfundaba en la pistolera de cadera mientras se colocaba en la cintura la mochila de combate que Eva había repartido a su vez. La joven estaba sentada en el suelo del maletero del todo terreno, asegurándose de que llevaba lo necesario en las mochilas que llevaba a ambos lados de la cintura. Chris se dirigió a ella.

—¿Eso es una Magnum? —le preguntó señalando Desert Eagle, como la que llevaba León, enfundada en una pistolera de cadera—. León tiene una igual.

—Era de mi padre —dijo ella—. Me la quedé yo cuando murió. Pese a que la munición es bastante cara, los estallidos que pega son alucinantes.

—¿Estallidos? —dijo Chris, sonriendo.

—Sí -dijo ella —. Es una forma de decir que su potencia de disparo es excelente.

—Por cierto —le dijo Chris—, espero que seas tan buena como dicen.

—No te preocupes, cielo —respondió Eva, divertida—. Tu culo está a salvo conmigo...

Chris la miró mientras ella se arqueaba hacia adentro para coger algo del interior y pudo verle un pequeño tatuaje en el vientre, cerca de la cadera, cuando la camiseta que llevaba lo dejó al descubierto. Le pareció un tribal en forma de dragón. Eva se volvió hacia él y le dio un objeto no muy largo pero bastante pesado. Chris observó atentamente el objeto que Eva le había tendido. Era marrón, parecía de madera.

—¿Un palo? —dijo él, extrañado.

—¿Un palo? —dijo ella con una carcajada—. ¿Te parece eso un palo? No seas tonto. Tira de ese extremo con cuidado.

Chris obedeció y descubrió que el «palo» era en realidad un cuchillo de unas dimensiones bastante consideradas y que estaba disimulado en la madera. Pasó un dedo con cuidado por el filo y comprobó que estaba muy, muy afilado.

—Es un cuchillo hecho a medida —dijo ella—. Mi padre me regaló uno cuando tenía diez años y me enseñó a usarlo. Pero ese lo tengo en casa —Eva hizo una pausa—. De hecho soy mejor con él que con la pistola.

—¿Vas a llevarlo contigo? —preguntó mientras se la devolvía—. ¿No será un estorbo?

—No te preocupes —dijo ella—, es como un amuleto, siempre lo he llevado conmigo, de una manera u otra.

—Bien, ¿todo el mundo listo? —preguntó David, de repente—. Yo iré el primero, Eva, tú irás detrás. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Se acercaron a la verja despacio y David la tocó con la punta de su arma. No estaba electrificada. Vio un cartel amarillo que decía en letras negras: ESTACIÓN ELÉCTRICA y supuso que Umbrella habría camuflado la instalación como hacía siempre. Saltaron por encima de la valla y, una vez al otro lado, siguieron lo planeado dirigiéndose hacia donde él creía que estaría la puerta. Guió al grupo mientras se acercaban a la sombra que suponía que era la instalación. Miró hacia ambos lados, cerciorándose de que no había ningún guardia ni ninguna cámara que les delatara. Tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Notó que una sombra se iba haciendo más grande a medida que iban avanzando y se dio cuenta de que casi habían llegado. Levantó una mano y redujo el paso.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Rebecca en un susurro.

—Sí, eso creo. Éste parece el sitio —respondió David mientras iluminaba la puerta con una linterna, buscando un panel para poder meter los códigos. No encontró ninguno. Sólo había una ranura que dedujo que era un lector de tarjetas. Examinó la puerta más a fondo y no pudo ver ninguna posibilidad de echarla abajo. Apagó la linterna y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Creo que no vamos a poder entrar —les dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Chris, desde atrás, también en un susurro.

—No hay ningún panel con números —respondió él—. Sólo hay un lector de tarjetas.

—Ah —dijo Eva—. Creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos...

Rebuscó en una de sus mochilas de combate y le entregó a David lo que parecía una tarjeta de plástico. David la examinó con atención y vio que era una tarjeta de identificación de Eva. Le pareció que era de color amarillo, pero con la poca luz que la luna ofrecía, era difícil adivinarlo. Supuso que sería de cuando estaba en Lisboa. Se dio la vuelta y pasó la tarjeta por el lector. No pasó nada.

—El lector puede estar al otro lado —dijo Eva a su espalda—. Gírala y vuélvela a pasar

David giró la tarjeta y la pasó. Se oyó un susurro y la puerta se abrió, iluminando parte del suelo y a él mismo con una luz mortecina. Vio como cuatro armas apuntaban al hueco dejado por la puerta al abrirse. Allí no había nadie esperando. Sacó su Beretta y se adentró con cuidado en la instalación, seguido por el resto. Distinguió un ligero olor a podrido y todas sus alarmas interiores se dispararon.

_ Aquí ha pasado algo, estoy seguro._

El pasillo era lo suficiente ancho como para que tres personas caminaran unas al lado de las otras. Las paredes eran de cemento frío, aunque estaban pintadas con los colores típicos de un hospital. A David no le gustó en absoluto pero, suspirando en silencio, pensó en que no habría más remedio que seguir con aquello, aunque estaba seguro de que esa vez no le iba a pasar lo de la ensenada de Calibán. Esa vez haría caso a sus instintos y a aquella vocecita que le advertía de que podía haber algún peligro. La puerta se cerró a su espalda con el mismo susurro. Se dio la vuelta para ver si todos habían entrado, aunque pudo ver el mismo lector de tarjetas que había al exterior al lado de la puerta.

Continuó por el pasillo y abrió la primera puerta con cautela. La habitación era enorme, tenía el techo bastante alto y la sala tenía forma de semicírculo. Había dos puertas a ambos lados y, justo enfrente, dos ascensores. Aparte de eso sólo había una mesa . Esperó a que sus compañeros entraran para hablar.

—Parece que no nos tenían preparado nada —dijo. Su voz sonaba tranquila—. Pero eso no descarta nada, así que estad alerta hasta que salgamos de aquí.

—He encontrado algo —dijo Rebecca, de repente.

Todos se giraron hacia ella y vieron que estaba mirando un papel colgado en la pared. El papel era bastante grande. Cuando se acercó, David pudo ver que era un mapa. Según eso, la instalación estaba formada por dos pisos y un tercero que parecía ser sólo una sala. Tenía una extensión bastante considerable y eso le preocupó aún más.

—Creo que deberíamos dividirnos —opinó Eva, mirando por encima del hombro de Rebecca—. Según esto, cada una de las puertas se dirige a un ala diferente. Si nos dividimos podremos encontrar el laboratorio mucho antes y descartar si está o no en esta planta.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo David—. Pero muy a mi pesar. No me gusta tener que separar al grupo, pero dadas las circunstancias, no veo otra opción.

Miró atentamente a sus compañeros, decidiendo quien estaría en cada equipo. Finalmente, se decidió.

—Chris y Eva iréis juntos por aquella puerta —dijo señalándola—. John, Rebecca y yo iremos por la otra.

—Muy bien —dijo Eva, comprobando su arma antes de seguir hablando—. Si encontramos algo, os avisaremos. Mucha suerte y tened cuidado.

—De acuerdo —dijo David, mirando como salían de la sala—. ¿Estáis listos? —sus compañeros asintieron—. Entonces en marcha.

Gary Smith descolgó el teléfono que tenía encima de la mesa y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Pasó la mirada por los números y por la tecla roja que había en el teclado numérico, deteniéndose en esta última durante algunas décimas de segundo. Finalmente, dejó el teléfono donde estaba mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo su debilidad.

_¿No eres capaz de mantener la situación bajo control? Eres patético_, le decía su mente. Se reprochó esos pensamientos. El haber intentado llamar a la sede central de Umbrella en Suiza para que le echaran una mano con aquello había hecho que se odiara a sí mismo durante unos segundos. Pero en seguida se había quitado la idea de la cabeza. No, él tenía el control antes del escape y lo tendría después del accidente. Era el único que había sobrevivido al escape del Virus-T, y eso era por que era el mejor y el más valioso de todos los que trabajaban en la instalación. De eso no tenía duda alguna y no iba a permitir que nadie le dijese lo contrario.

El idiota de Miller había tenido la negligencia de no haber encerrado a uno de los Eliminadores en su jaula y éste se había escapado por la noche y había mordido a gran parte de los investigadores, provocando un contagio masivo cuando el virus había comenzado a transformar a sus «colegas» en zombis sin pensamiento y con el único objetivo que el de alimentarse a base de los demás humanos de la instalación. Él estaba en la sala de control, situada en el laboratorio, por lo que pudo ver cómo el Eliminador hacía de las suyas mientras él estaba seguro allí ya que había cerrado las puertas que estaban reforzadas y el animal no podría bajar de ninguna manera la laboratorio. Sólo se había atrevido a salir para coger comida de la cocina. Había intentado coger una de las armas que había en la instalación, pero la llave la tenía uno de los guardas de seguridad y no estaba dispuesto a salir de la seguridad del laboratorio para buscarla. Lo había intentado pero eso le había dado más de algún susto. Ya había tenido que echar a correr cuando uno de los Eliminadores que se habían escapado le había seguido. Desde aquél día decidió que los monos no le gustaban...

Una luz apareció en un panel de control que estaba a su derecha, distrayéndolo de los recuerdos de hacía unos días. Giró la cabeza y la miró. Era la luz de la puerta exterior, al parecer alguien había entrado en la instalación. Smith hizo una mueca. ¿Quién demonios iba a entrar a esas horas de la noche? Pensó en Umbrella, que podría haber enviado un grupo para eliminar las pruebas del escape de Virus-T y hacer desaparecer la instalación, pero la descartó en el acto pues no había avisado a las oficinas centrales y aunque lo supieran tardarían, como mínimo, un par de semanas en llegar. Pensó en las instalaciones de Utah y de Lisboa. Instalaciones que se habían ido a tomar por saco cuando, al parecer, los ex miembros de los STARS las habían saboteado. Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de él.

_ ¿Los STARS aquí? ¿Cómo demonios se han enterado de la situación de esta instalación? ¿Y a qué demonios han venido? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo han conseguido entrar? Cambiamos la cerradura por códigos hace dos semanas y pusimos las nuevas de tarjeta por seguridad... ¿¡Cómo lo habrán entrado!_

La sensación de miedo de repente se transformó en una sensación de satisfacción. Pensó en todo el personal que se había infectado con el escape del Virus-T. Miró las pantallas de televisión y observó a un grupo de cinco personas avanzando por el pasillo que daba paso al interior de la instalación y que, una vez en la primera sala, se dividían para ir cada grupo por un lado. Se acercó más a una de las pantallas y una sombra de rabia apareció en su rostro cuando reconoció a uno de ellos...

_ Eva Black... ¿Qué está haciendo con los STARS? Se suponía que estaba en la instalación de Lisboa, por lo que debería estar muerta. Y en el caso de que hubiera podido salir de allí con vida, ¿por qué estaba con los STARS?_

Smith recordó cuando se la había presentado Trent, en una reunión. Era una chica de veintitrés años, demasiado joven, pensó él cuando le dio la mano para saludarla. Alta, morena, con unos penetrantes ojos del color azul del mar. Esos ojos azules fue lo que le había llamado la atención. Se dio cuenta de que la muchacha tenía potencial y de que era inteligente en cuanto habló con ella. Aunque había algo que no le terminaba de encajar en su actitud. Pudo ser por la forma que tenía de comportarse, sus precisos movimientos, dignos de un practicante de artes marciales o, simplemente, por su forma de mirar cada detalle de todo lo que la rodeaba. Sabía que debía vigilarla de cerca, pero no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado debido a que la destinaron a Lisboa mientras que a él lo enviaron a Zurich.

Gary Smith sonrió con maldad. Eva debía de ser una espía de alguna compañía que había tratado de conocer lo que Umbrella se traía entre manos y había terminado envuelta en la lucha de los STARS contra Umbrella. Bueno, seguro que de aquí no sale con vida. Ya se encargaría él de que no lo hiciera. Sonriendo más abiertamente, pulsó el botón que abría las jaulas de los Ma-121.

Capítulo 5

Eva se movía con soltura y con sigilo por el pasillo mal iluminado que se abría delante de ellos. A Chris no le gustaba, se había dado cuenta de que no se oía nada y que, desde que habían entrado, había olido el olor que embriagaba la mansión Spencer. El olor a muerte.

_ Genial, otro escape. ¿Qué coño pasa que en todas las instalaciones se escapa el virus?_

Volvió a recordar a los perros despellejados, los monos mutantes y las serpientes demasiado crecidas... Y al Tirano. Ese era el ser que más miedo le inspiraba. Se estremeció sólo de pensar en que había una pequeña posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a aquella bestia. Jill le había dicho que en la ciudad de Raccoon la había perseguido uno diferente y que parecía tener tentáculos que le salían de la espalda y que, al parecer, sólo tenía como misión acabar con los STARS de la ciudad, lo que consiguió hacer sólo con Brad. Apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos. Si quería estar alerta y al cien por cien no debía pensar en ello. Aunque el simple hecho de recordarlo le volvió a erizar los pelos de la nuca. Volvió a la realidad justo a tiempo de ver a Eva levantando la mano izquierda. Él se detuvo. Por señas le indicó que se iba a acercar a la esquina para ver si el pasillo estaba libre. Chris asintió y Eva se acercó, lentamente, a la esquina del pasillo, que giraba a la derecha. Chris la observó mientras cambiaba el arma de mano y sacaba un pequeño objeto que brilló cuando le dio la luz. Era un espejo. Eva lo asomó por la parte inferior de la esquina y miró por él. Lo volvió a guardar y les hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

_Vaya, es buena_, pensó Chris para sus adentros. Según David, había pasado el entrenamiento inicial con muy buenas marcas y David había insistido en que la enviaran a su equipo, donde estuvo en el mismo grupo durante dos años, antes de que los directivos de los STARS la enviasen en una misión a Lisboa, donde se la habían encontrado Carlos, Jill, Barry y León. Chris reconoció para sí mismo que había dudado de las habilidades de la joven y que David le había dicho que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que aunque pareciese muy joven y muy irresponsable cuando estaba fuera de alguna misión, cuando entraba en acción, era todo lo contrario. «Responsable y tranquila» le había dicho exactamente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que David se había quedado corto.

Eva se agachó delante de una puerta, empuñó la Magnum, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta de golpe mientras se metía de un salto en la habitación. Chris oyó un disparo y una mano apareció en el hueco de la puerta para indicarle que podía entrar. Chris entró detrás de ella y se la encontró registrando la habitación, con la Magnum enfundada.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo ella sin mirarle—. Así si alguien quiere entrar, tendrá que abrirla por lo que podremos atraparle.

Chris cerró la puerta y observó la habitación. Era de forma cuadrada, pequeña, con un par de estanterías en una pared y una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas alrededor. En el suelo había un infectado con un disparo en la cabeza. Un pequeño ordenador, que intentó encender sin éxito, estaba sobre una mesa en una de las esquinas. Chris miró la mesa y se dispuso a para registrarla. Encontró varios papeles que no tenían nada especial que pudieran usar, y se dirigió a Eva.

—Maldita sea Umbrella —dijo Chris con ira, mientras volvía a mirar al infectado muerto en el suelo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo ella con indiferencia—. Pero creo que ya no hay peligro de contagio.

Chris la miró con atención mientras ella leía unos manuscritos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó.

—Pues por que nuestro amigo —dijo mientras dejaba de leer y señalaba con la barbilla el cadáver medio descompuesto que estaba en el suelo, con un agujero de bala en la frente— está más que deshidratado. Si el escape hubiera sido reciente, estaría más... Jugoso. Aquí no hay nada —dijo mientras dejaba los manuscritos donde los había encontrado—. Será mejor que sigamos.

Chris asintió mientras salían de la pequeña oficina de vuelta al frío y ominoso pasillo. Siguieron el interminable pasillo hasta que llegaron a otra puerta. Se miraron antes de asentir y Eva abrió la puerta con lentitud. Ante ellos había una sala de tamaño medio, muy parecida a la anterior con una gran mesa en el centro y un par de estanterías vacías. Un gemido desesperado les hizo volver la mirada con las armas en alza apuntando en aquella dirección. Tres infectados con el virus alzaron sus brazos hacia ellos, mientras arrastraban sus pies por el suelo. A uno de ellos le faltaba un ojo y de la cuenca oscura salían unos fluidos oscuros. Otro de ellos parecía haber sido una mujer pero sólo por la estatura y parte del cabello que tenía, largo y desordenado. Chris apuntó a uno de ellos y disparó a la cabeza. Dos tiros y el zombi cayó al suelo. Eva disparó también dos veces y los dos zombis restantes cayeron al suelo.

_Joder, menuda puntería... _Pensó Chris mientras miraba a Eva.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así? —preguntó.

—Siempre he tenido buena puntería —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi padre me enseñó a disparar. Era muy bueno.

Echaron un vistazo a la sala y, al no ver nada, salieron de la sala por la puerta que tenían delante. Nada más entrar en la siguiente habitación, recibieron una llamada de David.

Salieron de lo que parecía un vestíbulo y avanzaron por el malamente iluminado pasillo. David iba en cabeza, con Rebecca justo detrás de él. El olor a muerte que había impregnado las instalaciones durante toda la maldita misión de la ensenada de Calibán estaba presente allí también.

—David —Rebecca le estaba susurrando desde atrás. Él se paró para poder mirarla mientras ella hablaba—. Estoy segura de que ha habido otro escape del Virus-T. Creo que hace bastante, puesto que huele igual que la mansión Spencer.

—Joder con los de Umbrella... —murmuró John.

David no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una puerta. La abrió con mucho cuidado y entró en una pequeña sala que parecía una oficina. Cuatro mesas estaba en el centro, pero llenas de sangre. Aquello le dio muy mala espina. Registraron la sala en busca de algo que les indicara cómo llegar al laboratorio para poder conseguir las pruebas contra Umbrella y luego salir pitando de allí.

_Si de verdad ha habido un escape, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que tocamos y por dónde andamos. No quiero que uno de nosotros quede contagiado por el virus como Karen..._

David aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado en la ensenada de Calibán. De lo que le había pasado a Karen y a Steve. Karen había terminado infectada por el virus al haber tocado una gota de sangre seca en una de las salas que se usaban para administrar el virus. Había tardado más bien poco en convertise en una de esas criaturas sin cerebro, un zombi. En cuanto a Steve, el científico llamado Nicolas Griffith le había inoculado un virus suyo, una variante del T, que convertía a los humanos en zombis obedientes. Griffith le había acabado ordenando que se volara la cara con el arma. Ambos eran buenos chicos, y habían ido con la idea de hacer una buena acción. Casi le dolía más la muerte de Steve que la de Karen, puesto que Steve tan sólo era sólo un chaval de veintidós años. Las semanas siguientes a dicho incidente había estado hecho polvo. Rebecca había intentado animarle diciéndole que no tenía culpa ninguna, que todos habían ido por voluntad propia y que eran conscientes del peligro que corrían. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por Rebecca, él hubiera estado aún peor. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero se había encariñado con ella y de una manera bastante personal, más allá del simple cariño que siente un hermano por una hermana. Él, que nunca pensó que podría tener una relación de ese tipo, estaba más que confundido con ello. La verdad es que la joven bioquímica le había atraído desde el primer momento. Era inteligente y tenía un carácter abierto y seguro que había contrastado con el suyo, ya que él era muy reticente a mostrar sus sentimientos.

—¡David, cuidado!

David salió de sus pensamientos con brusquedad. Sólo oyó dos disparos y algo que caía en el suelo como si fuera un saco de patatas. Se giró para ver lo que le podía haber atacado y vio una criatura parecida a un mono con grandes trozos de piel desgarrada que dejaban al descubierto los tendones y parte de la carne. Estaba desarrollado de una manera que era casi exagerada ya que había alcanzado el tamaño de un jabalí adulto.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, David? —le preguntó John, algo enojado.

—Yo... —dijo David—. Estaba distraído.

—David, no deberías distraerte de esa manera —Rebecca le estaba mirando con una gran preocupación en los ojos—. Esta vez has tenido suerte, pero la próxima nosotros podríamos no estar tan atentos o tan cerca como para salvarte.

—Lo siento —dijo él, bajando la mirada. Luego la dirigió hacia el mono que se estaba desangrando en esos momentos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Creo que es un babuino —dijo Rebecca. Y por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

David y John la miraron un poco preocupados.

—Rebecca, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó John.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo ella, dejando de reír poco a poco, mientras su sonrisa se volvía un poco melancólica—. Es sólo que he recordado algo gracioso...

—¿En una situación así? —le preguntó John—. Yo hago chistes, pero lo tuyo es demasiado...

David miró a Rebecca unos instantes. Su mirada estaba melancólica, como si hubiera recordado algo que la pusiera triste. David tuvo que reprimir un impulso de abrazarla para reconfortarla. Alejando esa idea, se puso a examinar la sala en la que habían entrado. Tenía forma rectangular, con las paredes de cemento frío y gris. Salvo por una mesa y un cadáver que estaba tirado en el suelo y a medio comer prácticamente estaba vacía. Se acercó al cadáver con mucho cuidado y pudo ver que tenía un profundo corte en la garganta además de que le faltaban los intestinos. Literalmente. David supuso aquel desollado mono, babuino según Rebecca, había colaborado encantado en hacerlos desaparecer. Examinó la bata pero no encontró nada más que un paquete de tabaco y unos papeles que no decían nada importante, tan sólo era una carta de la novia del cadáver.

Decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada, salió de la habitación con todos sus sentidos alerta. No quería que otro mono como aquél le atacara. Siguieron por el angosto y ominoso pasillo del que ya empezaba a estar harto. Abrió la puerta y oyó un gruñido. Sacó la Beretta y apuntó al interior. Cuando ya hubieron entrado los tres, algo los atacó. Era enorme, con una silueta humana... pero allí acababa el parecido. Estaba desnuda y carecía de sexo. Todo su cuerpo musculoso estaba cubierto por una piel parecida a la de los anfibios y de un color verde oscuro. Estaba tan inclinado sobre su espalda que sus brazos increíblemente largos casi tocaban el suelo, y tanto las manos como los pies acababan en unas garras de aspecto muy afilado. Sus ojos, pequeños y de un color claro luminoso, resaltaban en su liso cráneo reptilesco. La extraña criatura giró la cabeza y fijó su mirada en ellos. Su amplia mandíbula inferior bajó... y soltó un chillido agudo como jamás habían oído antes, un grito que llenó su mente de un terror letal. David disparó, y John y Rebecca se le unieron. Los proyectiles se incrustaron en el pecho de la criatura, lanzándola hacia atrás. El ser trastabilló y se desplomó contra la pared de la sala... Lanzando otro feroz aullido se abalanzó hacia ellos, impulsándose sobre sus poderosas piernas y con las garras extendidas hacia adelante, dispuestas a agarrar y desgarrar su carne. Volvieron a abrir fuego y la criatura volvió a caer, dando zarpazos al aire en un intento de aferrarse a la vida que, poco a poco, iba abandonando su cuerpo. Finalmente, dejó de moverse, ya muerto. Rebecca comenzó a temblar de una manera descontrolada. David no la había visto así en ninguna ocasión. Ni siquiera cuando habían entrado en la instalación de la ensenada de Calibán. Se acercó a ella y, sin poder evitarlo, le pasó uno de los brazos por encima de los hombros para tranquilizarla. Ella se apoyó en él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, sin dejar de temblar.

David estaba aturdido y recuperándose de la descarga de adrenalina que acababa de tener. Rebecca estaba apoyada en su pecho, respirando con dificultad y John estaba mirando al suelo, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. La joven asintió. David se llevó la mano a la oreja y presionó suavemente un pequeño botón para hablar con el otro equipo—. Eva, ¿me oyes? ¿Responde, por favor?

—David, ¿qué ha pasado? —la voz de Eva sonó preocupada por los auriculares de los equipos de radio de todos ellos. Había notado el tono ansioso en la voz de David—. Creía que habías dicho que informásemos en media hora.

—Eva, ¿estáis los dos bien? —preguntó David, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Eva.

—Sí, David, ¿qué coño ha pasado? —preguntó Eva, impaciente.

David se tomó unos segundos para contestar.

—Nos ha atacado una especie de criatura humanoide de color verde.

—Un Cazador —dijo Eva.

—¿Es ese su nombre? —preguntó Rebecca, entrando en la conversación.

—Sí, eso creo —dijo Eva—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque Chris y yo nos los encontramos en los pasillos del laboratorio de la mansión Spencer —respondió Rebecca.

Se oyó un disparo por los auriculares de la radio.

—¿Eva? —preguntó David, asustado. Nada—. ¡Eva!

La voz de Eva sonó tranquila cuando volvió a hablar.

—Perdona —se disculpó—, Chris se ha encontrado con un zombi. Es posible que haya más criaturas por aquí. Iguales o no id con los cinco sentidos alerta. Tened mucho cuidado. Por cierto, ha habido un escape de Virus-T. Os lo digo para que los zombis no os den un buen susto. En cuanto a los Cazadores... Ni siquiera sabía que aquí se experimentaba con estas criaturas, creí que esta instalación se dedicaba a crear y enviar los virus a otras instalaciones... Si descubrimos algo más, os lo diremos. Suerte.

—Bien —dijo David—. Seguid buscando y tened cuidado vosotros también, ¿Vale?

—Sí, vale.

David miró a lo que Eva y Rebecca parecían haber reconocido como un Cazador. Luego miró a Rebecca para comprobar como estaba y, para su alivio, vio que estaba más tranquila y que le estaba mirando. Le sonrió tímidamente y él asintió.

—Será mejor que sigamos —dijo David.

John se dirigió a la puerta por toda respuesta y la abrió con cuidado. David lo siguió, sintiendo a Rebecca detrás de él.

Siguieron por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a una sala abierta, sin puertas. Oyeron un gemido ya conocido por Rebecca y vieron a dos zombis detrás de la mesa que había en un lateral. David disparó y los zombis cayeron sin vida al suelo.

—Parece que Eva tenía razón —dijo John—. Parece que los a de Umbrella les importa una mierda lo que les pueda pasar a sus empleados.

—Si hay algo que odio es tener que matar a alguien que está en este estado... —dijo David mirando a los cadáveres con lástima.

Rebecca se dispuso a registrar la sala. No había ninguna estantería, solo un par de mesas y los tres zombis que David había eliminado. Abrió los cajones y sacó un par de papeles. Uno de ellos era de propaganda de Umbrella que ni se molestó en leer. El otro papel era un pequeño fragmento de un informe. Lo leyó una vez para ella.

—Tengo algo —dijo a los demás—. Es parte de un informe sobre algo llamado «Ángel» —David le hizo una señal para que lo leyera—:

_ Hemos mezclado el ADN del A5, A2 y A9 con éxito. Las moléculas se han unido a la perfección y muy rápidamente por lo que el experimento ha crecido y mutado muy deprisa. Se lo hemos dicho a Smith, que está muy contento con ello. Lo ha llamado Ángel, debido a sus dos enormes alas y su apariencia un tanto irreal. Lo reanimaremos esta tarde para ponerlo a prueba ante condiciones climáticas más adversas. Las pruebas con armas de fuego están programadas para la semana que viene, si este espécimen supera las condiciones climatológicas, claro. Ya hemos previsto la creación de más Ángeles para después de las pruebas. Intentaremos mejorarlo para que sea perfecto..._ —Rebecca dejó de leer—. Ya no hay más escrito.

—¿Ángel? —dijo John—. Espero que no sea ni la mitad de peligroso que Fósil...

—Estando Umbrella detrás de todo esto podemos esperar cualquier cosa... —dijo David—. Tendremos suerte si ese tal Ángel sigue dormido —echó una mirada rápida a la sala y, al ver que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, dijo—: Será mejor que sigamos registrando este sitio.

Atravesaron la sala y salieron a un pasillo mal iluminado. Oyeron pasos arrastrándose por el suelo y un gemido a continuación. De una esquina salió un zombi avanzando lentamente hacia ellos. Tenía el pelo largo, posiblemente fue una mujer antes del escape. Ahora era casi imposible saberlo, la bata blanca estaba llena de manchas de sangre, la piel que tenía en la cara estaba desprendiéndose de su rostro, le faltaba el labio inferior y uno de los brazos estaba roto, por lo que colgaba a uno de los costados en un ángulo bastante raro. John disparó y la mujer cayó al suelo.

—No acabo de acostumbrarme a esto —dijo Rebecca.

Pasaron por encima del cadáver y abrieron la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Entraron en la sala pero se detuvieron en seco. Habían llegado a un laboratorio de grandes dimensiones, aunque era menor que el que Griffith tenía en la ensenada de Calibán. Varias camillas y armarios estaban cubiertas de manchas de sangre. un par de las camillas estaban tiradas en el suelo, de costado, lo que le dio a Rebecca la ligera idea de que el escape podría haberse producido allí. Se estremeció al pensar en las personas convertidas en zombis por algo que ellos habían creado. Una parte de ella creía que no era justo que algunas personas tuvieran esa suerte, pero otra parte de ella pensaba que se lo merecían. Que se merecían lo que les había pasado.

_Aunque esto es peor que la muerte... _Pensó para sí misma.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí enseguida —les dijo a sus compañeros—. Cuanto menos estemos en este sitio, mejor. No quiero que pueda haber contagios por algún accidente... Tened cuidado por dónde pisáis y lo que tocáis.

Atravesaron la sala con cuidado, esquivando las camillas y varios botes rotos en el suelo. De repente, Rebecca sintió que algo le agarraba de la bota. De un tirón, aquello que la había agarrado, la tiró al suelo, cayendo de bruces. Asustada se giró, sacó su Beretta y apuntó a su atacante. Era un zombi, pero tenía el aspecto de haber sido igual de robusto que John o Barry. Distinguió un uniforme de color negro con un pequeño escudo con el emblema de Umbrella cosido en uno de los hombros de la chaqueta. Al parecer era uno de los guardias de seguridad de la instalación. Le apuntó en la cabeza y disparó. El cráneo del individuo saltó en pedazos de carne y hueso. Rebecca se quedó en la misma posición, mirando a los restos del zombi.

—Rebecca, ¿estás bien?

Rebecca levantó la mirada y vio que David estaba agachado a su lado con una mirada de preocupación en la cara.

—Sí... Sí, estoy bien —dijo entre titubeos mientras se apoyaba en él para poder levantarse.

Como si le hubieran dado una descarga, se apartó de David y comenzó a mirar el lugar donde había caído, buscando algún indicio de que pudiera haber habido alguna cosa que le pudiera inocular el virus. Allí no había nada. Ni una gota de sangre, ni un tubo roto... Nada. Algo más aliviada miró hacia David y John, quienes la estaban mirando con preocupación.

—Salgamos de aquí —les dijo con una voz algo temblorosa.

David la miró unos segundos antes de asentir. Abrieron la puerta que estaba en la pared de la derecha y entraron en una sala bastante más pequeña que la anterior. Había algunas mesas con papeles revueltos encima de las mismas, sillas por el suelo y algunas manchas de sangre en algunos puntos. Una de las paredes sobresalía dando la sensación de que había una pequeña habitación dentro de la grande. Un cristal estaba en este sobresaliente, pero no pudieron ver a través de él debido a que era translúcido. La puerta estaba abierta. Rebecca tuvo la sensación de que allí había algo. David se adentró en la sala con la Beretta en la mano pero ella le cogió del brazo, reteniéndole. David se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—Está bien —dijo con voz suave—, no pasará nada.

Rebecca asintió y le soltó el brazo lentamente, dudando aún. John observó la escena con curiosidad, se había dado cuenta de que la relación de Rebecca con David se estaba estrechando. En el tiempo que habían estado en el piso franco, su amigo y la joven bioquímica habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, incluso ella había conseguido sacar a David de la casa para que le diera el aire. Desde lo de la ensenada de Calibán se habían convertido en una familia pero él sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos durante los minutos que él estuvo inconsciente.

John levantó el arma, a la vez que Rebecca, para poder cubrir a su compañero. Miró como David avanzaba con mucho cuidado, acercándose a una puerta abierta que daba a la pequeña sala. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos, algo saltó sobre él. David dio un salto hacía atrás, golpeándose la cadera contra la esquina de una mesa, ahogó un gemido de dolor y abrió fuego. John y Rebecca lo hicieron también. El ser que se le había echado encima era otro mono. Medía un metro y medio más o menos, sus largos brazos llegaban al suelo, de la boca salían regueros de baba mezclada con otros fluidos. Su piel estaba casi al descubierto y le daba un aspecto de estar desollado. Siete balas y el animal cayó al suelo, dando espasmos antes de quedarse finalmente inmóvil.

—¿Estás bien, David? —preguntó John, mirando a su compañero mientras él y Rebecca se acercaban a David.

—Sí, sí estoy bien —dijo él con un susurro.

—¿Te ha alcanzado? ¿Te ha tocado? —preguntó Rebecca, preocupada.

—No —dijo él negando con la cabeza—. No me ha tocado.

Rebecca lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. David la sostuvo su mirada durante unos instantes y luego la desvió, aturdido por el continuo sentimiento que hacía que su corazón se calentara y que trataba de evitar por todos los medios. No por Rebecca, sino por él. No quería que ese sentimiento saliera al exterior y que ella pudiera rechazarlo. Suspiró y se dirigió a la sala por la que había salido el mono. Era estrecha aunque bastante larga. En ella había algunas jaulas, abiertas, y un par de estanterías. Rebecca entró detrás de él, que se puso a registrar una de las estanterías mientras que ella se puso a mirar un relieve en la pared que parecía haberle llamado la atención. Tenía rostro de un animal que a ella le pareció de un león y le brillaba uno de los ojos. Rebecca se cercó un poco más a mirarlo de cerca. El ojo era una piedra preciosa de color azul. Alzó una mano para tocarla pero se cayó en cuanto la tocó. Apenas cayó la pequeña piedra al suelo cuando un sonido de piedras que se movían en algún lugar retumbó en la sala. De repente, el suelo que tenía bajo ella, tembló y, antes de que pudiera hacer o de decir algo, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies. Intentó agarrarse al borde del suelo mientras caía pero no lo consiguió y se precipitó al oscuro vacío.

David se giró en cuanto oyó aquel sonido y sólo pudo ver cómo Rebecca desaparecía a través del suelo. Se lanzó hacia el agujero sintiéndose impotente por no haber estado atento a los elementos que le rodeaban.

—¡Rebecca! —oyó que David la llamaba mientras caía. Y vio su rostro en el círculo de luz que estaba dejando arriba y que se hacía más y más pequeño conforme ella iba cayendo.

Capítulo 6

La sala en la que habían entrado era enorme. De forma rectangular, tenía lo que parecía un pasillo central, del que se abrían un par de salas más hacia la derecha y la izquierda. Chris había ido a una sala para registrarla y asegurarse de que estaba vacía. Estaba algo nervioso por lo que David les había contado. En cuanto a ella... Estaba bastante intranquila. Los Cazadores eran peligrosos, pero si en esta instalación estaban detrás de lo que ella pensaba... Los Cazadores eran el menor de sus problemas. Chris había encontrado a un portador del virus y de un tiro se lo había cargado. Eva miró los papeles que tenía en la mano. Eran unas anotaciones de algo que a Eva le parecieron poco importantes, por lo que los volvió a dejar en la mesa donde los había encontrado. La voz de Chris le llegó desde la otra habitación.

—Creo que tengo algo.

Eva se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.

—Es un diario —dijo sosteniéndolo en una mano—. Al parecer de un tal Michael Brown. Por lo que he leído, estaban trabajando en algo serio.

—¿Cómo de serio? —preguntó Eva.

—Lo bastante como para que este tío se preocupase —dijo Chris mientras abría el diario y pasaba las páginas, como buscando algo en concreto—. Habla sobre un experimento con mutaciones y modificaciones genéticas... Aquí está:

_ Viernes, 25 de Mayo_

_ Dios, nunca pensé que pudiera haber alguien tan estúpido como Miller. El muy idiota no encerró bien a un Eliminador y el bicho se ha escapado, mordiendo a varios de los empleados y científicos. Pensé que había tenido suerte al evitar que el Eliminador me mordiera, pero el otro día Johnson me estornudó encima y creo que me ha pasado el virus, por lo que creo que estoy infectado. __Algunos de mis compañeros ya se han convertido en zombis, suena a película de terror, pero, a falta de un nombre mejor, les voy a llamar así... Es extraño porque dentro de nada yo también estaré igual que ellos. Es irónico pensar que seré víctima __de lo mismo en lo que hemos estado experimentando con los sujetos humanos, eso hace que piense que he hecho mucho mal en lo que llevo trabajando en White Umbrella... Quizá no debí haber aceptado el trabajo... Aunque ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás... Echaré de menos a Kate y a las niñas..._

_ Smith quería unir el ADN humano al Ángel. No podemos permitir que lo haga aunque, no creo que un grupo de zombis pueda detenerlo... Si ya de por sí el Ángel es peligroso, si le añadíamos la inteligencia de un ser humano crearíamos la máquina de matar perfecta... Pero no tenemos ningún control sobre él._

_ He encontrado una pistola en una de las salas, creo que era de alguno de los de seguridad. Pienso quitarme la vida antes de convertirme en uno de ellos..._

—Parece que en todas las instalaciones de Umbrella —comenzó a decir Chris—, siempre hay accidentes de este tipo... —miró a su compañera, que parecía ausente.

Chris le puso una mano en el brazo y ella se sobresaltó. Dio un paso atrás, echando mano, no de la pistola, sino del enorme cuchillo que llevaba en el chaleco de kevlar. Chris se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, hasta que vio Eva se relajaba y soltaba el mango del arma blanca, despacio, y le sonreía tímidamente.

—Perdona...

—¿Qué opinas? —volvió a preguntar Chris.

—Que ese tal Ángel nos va a dar problemas —dijo ella—. He oído hablar de él cuando estaba en Lisboa. Aunque sólo era un proyecto... Si lo han llevado a cabo y lo han unido al ADN que ya tenían preparado el ADN humano... Esto va a ser muy peligroso. Será mejor que terminemos con esto lo más deprisa que podamos.

—Eh, Eva —Eva se volvió hacia él—. ¿Qué es un Eliminador?

—¿Un Eliminador? —repitió ella—. Son como monos hiperdesarrollados. No son muy agradables de ver...

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta para salir de allí. Salieron de la sala y Chris vio que Eva más seria que de costumbre. Aquello le sorprendió y preocupó aún más. Le parecía que cuanto más seria se ponía, más peligroso sería lo que se iban a encontrar. De repente sintió como su corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Sólo había tenido esa reacción con Jill, aunque ella parecía estar más interesada en Carlos que en él. Aquello pareció desconcertado ya que él creía haber visto en ella indicios de que quería intimar aún más con él. Pero seguramente, en Raccoon City, Carlos y ella habían intimado bastante. Tenía entendido que el joven hispano le había salvado la vida al inyectarle la vacuna a tiempo. Resignado, había dejado de intentar interesarse por ella y había acepado la «derrota» como un buen perdedor. Volvió a mirar a su compañera siguiéndola por otro pasillo y mientras se detenían delante de otra puerta, la miró a los ojos. Le gustaba aquél color azul mar que tenían. Eva le hizo una señal y atravesaron la puerta. Esperando encontrar otra sala u otro pasillo, se encontraron con una pequeña sala, de apenas tres metros de ancho por cuatro de largo. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida.

La sala no tenía ninguna puerta aparte de la que ellos habían usado para entrar. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías, en las que había unos pocos libros que encontraron inservibles. Había una mesa en el centro y justo encima un conducto de ventilación. Chris vio a Eva iluminando con la linterna el agujero y la miró atentamente, observando su delgado cuerpo. Llevaba el chaleco de kevlar pero aún así, por debajo de él, se podía ver cómo la ajustada camiseta de color negro se adaptaba al delgado cuerpo de Eva. Sabía que era guapa, pero no era eso lo que le atraía de ella. Era su carácter. Tenía un carácter muy peculiar que le había llamado la atención, era divertida pero, a la vez, sabía cuando tenía que ser seria. No como John, que siempre estaba de guasa...

—Parece que hay algo hay arriba —dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Un infectado? ¿O un Cazador? —preguntó Chris.

—No, no —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. No me refiero a ese tipo de «algo». Creo que hay una habitación ahí arriba. Voy a subir a echar un vistazo.

Eva guardó la linterna y se subió a la mesa. Hizo saltar la rejilla con el cuchillo y, de un salto, se metió en el conducto. Unos segundos después, su voz le llegaba a Chris apagada a través del conducto de ventilación.

—Lo sabía —dijo ella desde arriba.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —le preguntó él.

—Hay una habitación enorme aquí arriba —dijo Eva—. Será mejor que subas a ayudarme a registrarla...

—¿Está bromeando? —dijo él— Yo no entro por ese hueco.

—Sí que puedes —dijo ella—. Se supone que esta sala es o un refugio o un laboratorio clandestino. Pero eso no es lo importante. No creo que tengas muchos problemas para subir, es bastante ancho y yo he entrado con facilidad.

—Pero tú eres mucho más delgada que yo —Eva soltó un bufido de estar perdiendo la paciencia cuando Chris habló—. Está bien, lo intentaré.

Se subió a la mesa con un suspiro y miró al estrecho agujero que tenía encima. No le agradaba la idea de quedarse atrapado en aquel agujero.

_ Supongo que a Eva le parecería gracioso..._

Dejando a un lado el comentario sarcástico de su mente, Chris cogió impulso y saltó. Se agarró al borde como pudo, pataleando en el aire para intentar apoyarse en algo para poder subir pero no llegaba a ningún sitio debido a que el grosor del techo era demasiado pequeño como para que pudiera apoyarse. Sintió unas tibias manos en uno de sus brazos. Eva le estaba ayudando a subir. Con un último tirón, lo sacó del agujero con demasiada fuerza y Chris trastabilló, cayendo encima de la joven. Chris se incorporó un poco para no dejarla sin respiración y la miró a la cara. Su corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho más deprisa y él supo que no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de quedarse atrapado en el conducto de ventilación.

—Pues sí que pesas —dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa.

—¿Me estás llamando gordo? —preguntó él, divertido.

—Más o menos...

Chris miró a Eva, que en ese momento estaba debajo de él. Por un momento pensó que ella podría estar incómoda teniéndole a él encima, pero dejó a un lado esa idea pensando en que si realmente aquello era verdad, le habría apartado de un fuerte empujón. De eso estaba totalmente convencido. La miró más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando con interés. Chris dudó un segundo. Pensó en si era buena idea. Estaban en una misión, no creía que aquello fuese lo más correcto. Vio como ella levantaba un poco la cabeza hacia él y que le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello y, cuando iba a besarle, un chillido sonó en la planta de abajo.

Eva apartó a Chris sin mucho cuidado y se levantó en unos segundos. Cuando él se hubo sentado vio a Eva agachada sobre el conducto de ventilación por el que habían entrado, mirando atentamente a través de él. El chillido sonó de nuevo en el piso inferior y Chris se estremeció. Reconocería aquel sonido en cualquier momento y lugar. Un Cazador. Sacó su Beretta y se dirigió hacia el conducto pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, vio que Eva sacaba un trozo de madera de uno de los rincones de la sala y lo colocaba en diagonal en el hueco. Después se metió de cabeza en él, agarrándose al trozo de madera con las piernas entrecruzadas. Chris oyó dos disparos y supuso que el Cazador estaba muerto. Se acercó a agujero.

—¿Lo has matado?

—Sí —le respondió ella.

Chris vio que se movía pero que no subía. Finalmente se quedó quieta, aún colgada, dando un suspiró de fastidio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó él, divertido.

—Te recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por mí, estarías atascado en el conducto sin poder subir —dijo ella. Chris pudo notar el tono irritado en su voz—. Y con el culo lleno de mordiscos.

—Oye, no quería... —comenzó a disculparse pero Eva lo interrumpió.

—Déjalo. Ya me las apaño yo para bajar.

Vio cómo las largas y delgadas piernas de Eva se soltaban de la seguridad del trozo de madera y al segundo siguiente oyó un fuerte ruido de maderas rotas.

—¡Eva! —dijo Chris, mirando por la abertura del conducto de ventilación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que sí —respondió ella. De repente se oyó el agudo y espeluznante chillido de otro Cazador.

Rebecca cayó por una especie de tubo. Era frío y húmedo, y algunas plantas habían crecido en su interior, de manera que cuando le rozaban la cara o los dedos de la mano sentía su frío y repugnante tacto. Pensó en que había sido demasiado ingenua al haberse acercado a aquél estúpido relieve. Estaban en una instalación de Umbrella, por Dios, a ellos les encantaba poner trampas por todos los sitios. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de aquello? Al haber sido tan imprudente obligaba a sus compañeros a cambiar el plan inicial porque ahora tenían que encontrarla. Se reprendió por ello. No le gustaba ser la «dama en apuros». Quería demostrarles que sabía cuidar de sí misma igual que todos ellos, que no era ninguna chiquilla débil. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el cóccix y supo que su interminable caída por aquél húmedo y repugnante tubo había acabado.

Se levantó del suelo y se frotó la parte dolorida, haciendo una mueca de dolor. No parecía grave. Sacó su linterna e iluminó el lugar donde había caído. Se encontraba en una especie de túnel de una altura de apenas dos metros y medio, lo suficiente como para que un hombre entrara sin problemas por él y una anchura de metro y medio. Sus paredes estaban recubiertas de musgo y se oía el débil goteo de agua en algún lugar, aquél sonido la estremeció y le dio muy mala espina. Un olor a humedad impregnaba el aire. Apuntó con la linterna a su espalda y vio brillar algo. Se agachó y vio que era la maldita piedra que había tocado y que estaba hacía unos momentos en el ojo de aquél relieve. La cogió y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Se llevó la mano a la oreja derecha y pulsó uno de los botones para poder abrir el canal de comunicación y poder contactar con el resto del equipo.

—¿David? —dijo al micrófono—. ¿David me oyes? —silencio—. Mierda...

Nada, no se oía nada. Suspiró decepcionada. Supuso que la caída habría roto la radio, aunque no sabía cómo. Estaba sola, pero supo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir por aquél túnel hasta que llegara a algún sitio. Si no tenía suerte... No quería pensar en ello. Ya lo haría cuando se presentase la ocasión. Desenfundó la Beretta y avanzó por aquél pestilente pasillo, alumbrando con la linterna todo lo que podía.

Caminó un rato por aquél túnel durante unos diez minutos cuando vio que el pasillo giraba a la izquierda. Se pegó, muy a su pesar, a la pared y apuntó a la esquina con la nueve milímetros. Cuando rodeó el recodo vio que estaba vacío, que no había nada. Bajó el arma algo más aliviada y reanudó su marcha a través del pasillo oscuro. De repente y salido de algún sitio, apareció una de las bestias de Umbrella.

Era una criatura de figura humanoide pero enorme, alta y de espaldas anchas, que, además, rezumaba una especie de baba. Tenía el cuerpo de color verde azuladu oscuro, casi negro, bajo la débil luz de la linterna de Rebecca.

Las grandes manos palmeadas, lo mismo que los pies, y la enorme cabeza, con una boca ancha a juego, le daban todo el aspecto de una rana mastodóntica, rechoncha y asquerosa. Su poderosa mandíbula inferior bajó, y otro chillido penetrante llenó el túnel, reverberando por todo el lugar.

_¡Dios! ¿Pero qué demonios es eso?_

Se parecía al monstruo que ella y Chris se habían encontrado en la mansión Spencer y aquél recuerdo hizo que se estremeciera. Temblando vio cómo aquél ser se le acercaba dando grandes zancadas.

¡Saca la pistola! ¿A qué esperas? Haciendo caso de aquella vocecita, Rebecca desenfundó la Beretta y apuntó al rostro de aquél ser y disparó. Las tres primeras balas no alcanzaron su objetivo, pero la cuarta y la quinta sí lo hicieron y el cráneo de lagarto de aquél ser estalló en una explosión de trozos de carne y de hueso que se estrellaron contra las paredes. Rebecca respiró con agitación, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, se dijo que tenía que salir cagando leches de allí.

Continuó por el pasillo hasta que vio luz en el fondo. Aceleró el paso y, de repente, notó cómo una piedra del suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Se dio la vuelta y vio cómo una puerta corrediza se cerraba a su espalda. Oyó un sonido parecido al de una ventosa. Trató de abrir la puerta pero no tenía picaporte y empujarla no le sirvió de nada.

Frustrada, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de cabina de cristal que llegaba al techo, también de cristal. Medía entre dos metros y medio y tres metros de ancho, por tres y medio de alto. Vio una puerta en el propio cristal y corrió hacia ella. Estaba igual de cerrada que la que tenía a su espalda. Genial. Cuando estaba a punto de pensar de que la cosa no podía ir peor, se oyó un desagradable ruido en algún sitio y de una de las paredes, comenzó a caer agua. Fría y clara, pero agua. Rebecca comenzó a asustarse. Sabía con toda seguridad que se ahogaría.

_ Oh Dios mío... No, otra vez no._

Le vino a la cabeza el suceso de la ensenada de Calibán, donde casi había perdido la vida ahogada, junto con David. Habían salido vivos gracias a una granada que habían encontrado en el chaleco de su compañera muerta Karen. David la había activado y habían volado la puerta estanca para inundar el laboratorio. Ellos habían golpeado la rejilla que había detrás de ellos hasta que pudieron salir de aquel lugar.

_ David..._

Rebecca pensó en el ex capitán de los STARS y deseó que estuviese con ella. Se sintió sola. Se apoyó en una de las paredes más alejadas de la pequeña cascada de agua y se abrazó. Deseando que la encontraran rápidamente.

Smith vio cómo el grupo formado por el joven y por Eva encontraban la habitación secreta en la pequeña oficina. Se lamentó de que no hubiera cámaras en aquél lugar pero en seguida su humor cambió al ver cómo dos Ma-121 se dirigían hacia ellos. Seguramente los Cazadores subirían por el conducto de ventilación y atacarían a los intrusos. Estaba convencido de que no tendrían la más mínima oportunidad contra aquellos seres. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio la cabeza y parte del torso de Eva salir de aquél conducto con la pistola en la mano. Vio como de la pistola salían dos pequeños fogonazos provocados por la deflagración de la pólvora y el Ma-121 cayó al suelo. Acto seguido, Eva cayó sobre la mesa de madera, que se rompió bajo el peso de la joven, al que se había añadido la altura de la caída.

Vio que el otro Ma-121 detrás de ella saltaba sobre ella y que intentaba matarla, pero ella lo había levantado por encima de su cabeza impulsándolo con una fuerte patada. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y le disparó a bocajarro. El Ma-121 dejó de moverse.

Gary Smith estaba furioso. Aquella zorra desgraciada había matado a dos de aquellas maravillas genéticas sin apenas esfuerzo, cuando soldados de Umbrella mejor entrenados habían sucumbido a ellos. Soldados que tenían mejor armamento que una simple pistola de nueve milímetros. Aún más furioso pulsó el botón azul que estaba al lado del botón que abría las jaulas de los Na-128. Con aquéllos sí que estaba seguro de que aquellos intrusos iban a morir. Tan sólo tenían que bajar al segundo piso y se los encontrarían. Miró la otra pantalla, donde estaba el otro grupo de intrusos. Los tres acababan de entrar en la sala de operaciones. En la siguiente sala se encontrarían con una pequeña sorpresa...

Eva se levantó del suelo y disparó contra el MA-121. El cráneo de aquel ser estalló bajo el impacto de la balas.

—¡Oye, Eva! —gritó Chris desde arriba—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Eva no contestó. Dirigió una mirada hacia la habitación y, cuando se cercioró de que estaba vacía, guardó el arma en la funda. Avanzó hasta quedar justo debajo del conducto, donde al mirar hacia arriba vio el rostro preocupado de Chris. Al ver a Eva ilesa, la expresión de preocupación de su rostro se atenuó.

—Voy a volver a subir —le informó desde abajo—. Quiero ver lo que escondían ahí arriba... Si es que hay algo, claro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le dijo Chris, antes de apartarse del agujero.

—No —dijo ella. Luego añadió—. Y si la necesito, me la vas a proporcionar, ¿a qué sí?

Eva saltó y se agarró al borde del suelo. Con un impulso consiguió subir. Una vez arriba, se alejó hacia el fondo y vio un cuadro de muy mal gusto algo torcido. Se acercó con curiosidad con Chris pegado a su espalda. Lo miró un segundo y luego lo descolgó. Detrás había una pantalla. Eva la tocó y la pantalla se encendió. Era una pantalla táctil. Unas frases aparecieron en la pantalla, seguida de cuatro iconos con cuatro nombres de animales.

Eva la leyó en alto:

—«DE MENOR A MAYOR PESO NOS HAS DE COLOCAR. SI TE EQUIVOCAS UNA VEZ, NO TE PODRÁS SALVAR».

—Genial —dijo Chris—. Otro acertijo.

—Pareces contento con ello —le dijo ella, burlonamente.

—No me hace gracia —le reprochó él—. Si hubieras estado en la mansión Spencer, también terminarías odiando los acertijos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella.

Chris asintió ligeramente, casi sin darse cuenta ya que estaba mirando la pantalla. Se acercó un poco más a ella para leer lo que había escrito. En ella había cuatro nombres de animales: LEÓN, GATO, OSO Y PANTERA. Chris miró a Eva, quien tenía una mirada pensativa. Finalmente, ella le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Alguna idea? —le preguntó Chris.

—Nunca me gustaron las adivinanzas —respondió ella, volviendo a mirar la pantalla—. Sé que el oso es el más pesado, y que el gato el que menos pesa. Pero entre el león y la pantera...

—Creo que la pantera es más pequeña que el león —dijo Chris, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

Sin que le diera tiempo a protestar o a evitar que ella hiciera algo, Eva pulsó los nombres que aparecían en la pantalla, rodeados por un rectángulo. Primero el gato, luego la pantera, el león en tercer lugar y por último el oso.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó—. ¿Y si te equivocas?

—No lo creo —dijo ella, convencida.

Chris iba a decir algo cuando un ruido atrajo su atención. Salía de detrás del cuadro que estaba al lado del que tenía a pequeña pantalla. De repente, el cuadro cayó, impulsado por algún mecanismo oculto, y una porción de pared desapareció, dejando a la vista un hueco. Eva se acercó y sacó una tarjeta de plástico de color amarillo y un papel algo raído. La tarjeta tenía escrito el nombre de Kevin Blasco en negro, junto a una foto. Sonrió a Chris.

—¿Lo ves? No sé porqué te preocupas...

—No sé tú —le dijo él, algo aliviado por que no hubiera pasado nada malo—, pero me siento bien estando vivo.

Eva se rió en alto y Chris no tardó en unírsele. La voz de David sonó en la radio y ellos dejaron de reír poco a poco. Su voz sonaba bastante angustiada.

—David, ¿que ha pasado? —le preguntó Eva. Conocía demasiado bien al ex capitán de los STARS como para no saber interpretar su tono de voz. Había pasado algo y no era nada bueno.

—Hemos perdido a Rebecca —su voz sonaba culpable y desesperada.

—¿Cómo que habéis perdido a Rebecca? —dijo Chris—. ¿Está infectada? ¿La ha matado uno de esos bichos? O...

—Ha caído por un agujero —dijo John. Su voz sonaba triste—. Se acercó a un relieve que había en la pared y, de repente, desapareció.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Chris.

—Vamos a reunirnos en el vestíbulo, donde estaban aquellos ascensores —dijo Eva. Su voz sonaba firme y segura—. Cambio y corto.

Miró a Chris y este le asintió. Eva se guardó la tarjeta y el trozo de papel en el chaleco y se dirigió hacia la abertura que había en el suelo. Chris descendió delante de ella y, una vez abajo, le dijo que él la cogería. Sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda para descender de allí, pero le pareció tierno en ese momento, por lo que no se quejó.

Saltó y Chris la cogió con facilidad. Eva notaba el cuerpo tibio de Chris mientras él la tenía abrazada. Su cuerpo era tibio, atractivo y dulce, y era obvio que estaba interesado por ella. Lo sabía desde que habían comenzado el viaje hacia Zurich y no había hecho nada por evitar que ella intentara besarle... Y lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por el Cazador que había aparecido. Habían comenzado a conocerse y a ella él también le gustaba. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de ellos se movió. Eva se encontraba a gusto en sus brazos pero de repente, recordó lo que había dicho John sobre Rebecca.

—Chris, creo que este no es el momento —le dijo con voz suave—. Tenemos que encontrarnos con David y John para buscar a Rebecca.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Chris la soltó con suavidad y se dirigió a la puerta con la Beretta en la mano y apuntando al techo. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Se apartó hacia un lado y Eva apuntó a la sala que se abría delante de ellos. Sabía que no había zombis, pero no tenían la seguridad de que no hubiera más Cazadores rondando por ahí. Avanzaron al trote, deshaciendo todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta que habían llegado a la habitación secreta. Llegaron al gran vestíbulo. Fueron los primeros. David y John aún no habían llegado. Mientras esperaban, Eva sacó el pequeño papel que había encontrado en el hueco de la pared.

_ SISTEMA DE APERTURA DEL LABORATORIO PRINCIPAL_

_ El laboratorio principal sólo se puede abrir si se tiene una tarjeta que dé el acceso y sólo los científicos tienen acceso a ellas al igual que a todo el laboratorio principal._

_ El sistema de apertura de la puerta consta de un lector de tarjetas y de un lector de huellas. La puerta sólo se abrirá si las huellas y la tarjeta coinciden, es decir, que sean del mismo propietario. Si no coinciden la puerta y el ascensor se bloquearán y sólo se podrá salir y/o entrar del laboratorio por la escalera de emergencia, en cuyo caso, la puerta se abrirá utilizando una de las tarjetas de científico (las de color amarillo)._

_ ACCESO A LAS MUESTRAS DEL VIRUS_

_ Para acceder a las muestras del virus así como a los antídotos, se necesita uno de los medallones que tienen el jefe y el subjefe de laboratorio. El medallón sólo servirá si tiene la piedra azul engastada. Para mayor seguridad, una de las piedras será guardada en la sala de control del mismo laboratorio y la otra se guardará en el relieve de la habitación de las jaulas de los Eliminadores. Antes de cogerla hay que desactivar el sistema de seguridad que protege la piedra. Si no se hace, aquél que intente cogerla caerá a un pasadizo en el que habrá esperando un Ma-124. Si por casualidad logra salir ileso del enfrentamiento, llegará a una estancia que se irá llenando de agua y que tardará unos veinte minutos en llenarse. No podrá salir de allí. Morirá ahogado. Si por accidente algún empleado y/o científico de relevancia cae en el tanque, habrá que bajar a la sala Beta y una vez allí deberá introducir el código adjunto. Dicho código hará que la puerta se abra y el agua se vacíe._

—¡Joder! —murmuró Eva.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Chris.

Eva no respondió. Simplemente comenzó a hablar por la radio con David y John.

—¡David, John! —dijo. Su voz estaba alterada—. ¡Os quiero ver aquí cagando leches!

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó David, entre jadeos. Era obvio que estaba hablando mientras corría.

—Se trata de Rebecca —dijo ella, muy deprisa—. Si no la encontramos ya, morirá.

Capítulo 7

David y John entraron en la habitación, jadeando. Eva y Chris estaban al lado de uno de los ascensores del vestíbulo y que tenía las puertas abiertas. Les hicieron gestos para que entraran deprisa en él y, una vez dentro, Eva pulsó el botón de bajada. David la miró, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de la carrera que habían dado él y John para llegar a tiempo.

—¿Se puede saber qué querías decir con eso de que Rebecca va a morir? —le dijo, preocupado.

—Antes de que nos llamaras por radio para decirnos lo de Rebecca, Chris y yo encontramos una tarjeta de acceso y un trozo de papel —dijo Eva, rápidamente—. Según dicho papel, si alguien intenta coger la piedra del relieve de la sala de las jaulas activará el sistema de seguridad. Este sistema consiste en enviar al individuo a un pasillo en el que un Ma-124 se encargará de él, si consigue matar al bicho, llegará a una sala que empezará a llenarse de agua en menos de veinte minutos.

—¿Estás... Estás completamente segura? —le preguntó John. Como respuesta, Eva le lanzó una mirada de indignación.

Un leve timbre les avisó de que habían llegado al piso inferior. Apuntaron hacia afuera mientras las puertas se abrían. No había nada, no a la vista al menos. Salieron del ascensor, miraron a derecha y delante de ellos, intentando averiguar por cual de los dos pasillos llevaría hasta Rebecca.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó Eva, corriendo hacia la izquierda.

Todos echaron a correr detrás de ella.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —le preguntó David, mientras corrían por el pasillo.

—Estuve mirando los mapas del vestíbulo mientras os esperábamos —respondió ella—. En el segundo piso había una sala con el nombre de «Sala Beta». Ahí es donde estará Rebecca.

David asintió y corrió hasta alcanzar a Eva para asegurar uno de los lados para cuando atravesaran una bifurcación. No se encontraron nada por el camino y a David comenzó a preocuparle ese hecho. Eva se volvió para mirarle y supo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Había un cartel de color blanco y letras negras que rezaba SALA BETA. La puerta se abrió con un susurro y David se lanzó corriendo al interior. Se fue deteniendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente se arrodilló delante de un tanque de unos dos metros de ancho por tres y medio de altura lleno de agua.

—No... —murmuró. El cuerpo de Rebecca estaba en el interior, inerte.

Eva se acercó a los mandos que había allí, buscando un teclado numérico para poder introducir el número. Cuando lo encontró, pulsó los números del código que estaba en el papel que había encontrado.

_Cuatro, ocho, dos, siete, cinco, nueve, cero. ¡Vamos, ábrete!_

Mientras ella buscaba y tecleaba el código, Chris se acercó al tanque y le puso una mano en el hombro a David. David ni siquiera le miró, tenía la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Rebecca, convencido de que ya estaba muerta, de que llevaba muerta desde que cayó.

_ Es culpa mía. No tenía que haberla traído aquí, tenía que haberla dejado en el piso franco. No tenía que haber pasado esto. Si al menos la hubiera podido agarrar cuando cayó..._

Se oyó un ruido, como el de una ventosa cuando se la despega de un cristal, y por los bordes de la puerta comenzó a salir un poco de agua.

—¡La puerta está abierta! ¡Podéis sacarla de ahí! —gritó Eva.

Eva no había terminado de hablar cuando David agarró el pomo de la puerta de cristal y la abrió. Una gran ola de agua salió del tanque por la abertura de la puerta, mojando a David de la cintura para abajo. Tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a la puerta para no ser arrastrado por la fuerza del líquido. Cuando el tanque se quedó más o menos vacío, David entró y se dirigió a Rebecca, que estaba ahora en el suelo, tumbada boca abajo. Le dio la vuelta y le comprobó el pulso. No se lo encontró pero la suave piel de la joven aún estaba caliente.

Había oscuridad, frío y humedad. Sobre todo humedad. Intentaba respirar pero sus pulmones no encontraban nada más que agua. Rebecca sentía todo aquello hasta que, de repente, dejó de sentir. De respirar. De vivir.

En un momento dado notó una presión en el pecho, a la altura del esternón. Otra vez. Y otra. De repente, comenzó a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo, a respirar y, finalmente, comenzó a toser. Quería expulsar todo el agua que tenía en los pulmones, echar todo aquello fuera de su cuerpo.

Rebecca se incorporó, aún con los ojos cerrados, tosiendo con fuerza y notó dos tibias manos en sus hombros que la sostenían para que no cayera de nuevo al suelo. Abrió los ojos con mucho, mucho esfuerzo, y vio el rostro preocupado de David mirándola atentamente.

—¿David? —preguntó ella, casi sin poder creerse que realmente él estuviera allí.

Apenas ella habló, David la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Rebecca le devolvió el abrazo. Notó como David se separaba parcialmente de ella y apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

—Dios, creía que te había perdido —dijo en un susurro.

Rebecca sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y hundió su cara en el pecho de David, donde comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente de alegría y alivio mientras él la volvía a abrazar. Tras un rato, Rebecca se tranquilizó y levantó la mirada hacia él y descubrió que tenía en los ojos una mirada de culpa.

—David, no ha sido culpa tuya —le dijo ella, sabiendo que él se sentía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado a ella—. Tenía que haber tenido más cuidado con lo que tocaba...

Le puso una mano en la mejilla sin saber por qué y la mirada de culpabilidad que David tenía en los ojos desapareció, dando paso a una mirada de ternura. Rebecca parpadeó. Nunca le había visto esa mirada a David. Él le cogió la mano con la suya propia y la apretó con fuerza contra su mejilla. De repente, Rebecca tuvo que contener un impulso de acercarse mucho más a él. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Sabía que David era un buen amigo, y un buen hombre. Lo sabía desde el incidente de la ensenada de Calibán, tras el cual ella, John y David habían estado muy unidos. Aunque en las últimas semanas y desde lo sucedido en Utah, John se había alejado un poco de ellos. Parecía como si pretendiese que ellos dos se conocieran más a fondo. Y la verdad es que David y ella lo habían hecho y casi todo se debía al hecho de que ella había insistido a David que tenía que si no salía del piso se volvería loco. El estar encerrado en un apartamento durante varias semanas puede volver loco a cualquiera.

De repente, sintió algo encima de ella y miró hacia arriba para ver que Eva le había puesto una gruesa manta.

—La encontré en un almacén que está ahí al lado —dijo, y sonriendo de forma curiosa les dejó solos otra vez.

—David —dijo ella, mirando al ex capitán de los STARS mientras le sonreía con timidez—. Gracias. Me has salvado la vida. Yo... Gracias.

David no dijo nada, pero se ruborizó visiblemente. De improviso, se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Le recolocó la manta y la miró a los ojos con esa misma ternura de hacía unos segundos. Después de unos instantes, su mirada volvía a ser la de siempre. Aquella que decía claramente que estaba dispuesto a terminar con aquello en seguida.

Se acercaron hasta los demás, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y que parecían estar discutiendo algo. Eva parecía estar bastante alterada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó David.

—Lee esto, David —dijo Eva mientras le daba el papel que Chris y ella habían encontrado.

David lo leyó con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego se lo pasó a Rebecca, quien lo leyó con una mirada pensativa.

—¿Y por qué estabais discutiendo? —preguntó David, de nuevo.

—Eva quiere ir ella sola a registrar la planta. Dice que quiere encontrar al tal Kevin Blasco, el propietario de la tarjeta que nos dará acceso al laboratorio. A ver si por algún casual está vivo en cuyo caso podría abrirnos la puerta sin ningún problema. Si está muerto, lo tenemos jodido —dijo John—. De todas formas, no quiero que vaya sola.

—No podemos llevar a Rebecca con nosotros —dijo ella, explicando su postura—. No estando mojada y en su estado. Con el ruido de las botas mojadas podría atraer a los zombis o a las chucherías de Umbrella. Además, casi la perdemos, creo que se merece un pequeño descanso —Eva hizo una pausa—. Nosotros nos hemos encontrado con varios Cazadores y eso puede ser peligroso. No quiero que le pase nada.

—¿Y por qué no te podemos acompañar? —preguntó John, malhumorado.

—Si voy yo sola no tendré que preocuparme de ninguno de vosotros —dijo ella, mirando a David atentamente—. Además, iría más rápido si voy sola. Ya lo sabes, David.

—Sé que tú sola harías las cosas más deprisa —dijo David—, pero esto es diferente. No estamos tratando con personas con mente. Son zombis, no piensan. Además, hay criaturas por ahí sueltas que te podrían atacar, y no quiero que nadie de mi equipo resulte herido, o peor aún, infectado —Eva bajó la mirada y Rebecca lo miró atentamente. David estaba pensando en Karen—. Chris irá contigo.

Eva suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó y comprobó su arma antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Está bien —accedió Eva—. Echaremos un rápido vistazo, limpiaremos un poco la zona y regresaremos tras buscar un poco por ahí. ¿Estás listo?

Chris asintió mientras se acercaba a ella. Eva abrió la puerta y salió por ella. Segundos después, volvía a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A Chris no le dio tiempo ni para intentar seguirla. David la miraba extrañado. Eva tenía la cara pálida, pero parecía tranquila.

—Joder —dijo ella—. Hay, por lo menos, quince zombis ahí fuera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó John—. Si cuando llegamos no había nadie.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó David.

—¿Es posible que sean los zombis que os encontrasteis en Lisboa? —dijo Rebecca, pensativa.

—Puede ser que sean los mismos —dijo Eva.

—Dijisteis que eran más rápidos, no que eran más listos —dijo Chris—. ¿Cómo explicas que ahora mismo estén ahí fuera, esperando?

—Puede que actúen en manada —dijo Eva—. Si son más rápidos, pueden ser más inteligentes. Pueden haber desarrollado algún instinto para trabajar en equipo para poder conseguir coger a su presa. Eso podría explicar el cómo nos dejaron seguir nuestro camino hasta aquí sin ponernos ninguna traba. Esta sala sólo tiene una salida y es la puerta por la que hemos entrado, por lo que no quedaría más opción que salir por donde ellos están.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella —dijo Rebecca—. Puede que estén infectados con un virus nuevo o con una mutación del Virus-T.

—Ahora que recuerdo, en Lisboa estaban trabajando en otro virus del que no se me informó —dijo Eva, pensativa—. Es posible que estos zombis sean resultado de ello.

—Vale —dijo Chris—. ¿Y cómo planeas salir de aquí? Tanto si queremos investigar la planta para encontrar al Doctor Muerte como si queremos salir de la propia instalación, no podremos salir si esos desgraciados siguen ahí.

—Te preocupas demasiado, cielo —le dijo Eva. Había guardado la Magnum y ahora tenía la mano en el mango del cuchillo—. Dame dos minutos y nos iremos.

—¿Dos minutos? —preguntó Chris, sin comprender.

—Dos minutos —repitió ella mientras salía de la sala y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Chris hizo un amago de salir detrás de ella, pero David le retuvo.

—No te preocupes. Estará bien. El cuchillo es su especialidad.

Chris asintió, poco convencido. Sabía que David conocía a Eva mejor que nadie, pero de eso a dejarla salir a enfrentarte con quince zombis... Era una locura. Se oyó un gemido. Luego otro, y otro más seguido por varios golpes sordos. Finalmente, no se oyó nada y la puerta se abrió. Eva apareció por ella, sosteniendo el cuchillo lleno de sangre goteante que caía al suelo. Parte de sus botas y de la pernera de sus pantalones estaba cubierta de sangre. Sonrió a Chris.

—¿Nos vamos? —se volvió hacia David—. Volveremos antes de que os deis cuenta.

Les guiño un ojo y salió con Chris de la estancia. David vio cómo desaparecían por la puerta y aquél sentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar regresó para atormentarlo. No sabía por qué, pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que uno de ellos, no saldría de allí con vida.

Chris salió de la sala, detrás de ella. Y una vez fuera el fuerte olor de la sangre le llegó de lleno. Había, por lo menos, unos quince o dieciséis cadáveres, todos ellos decapitados. Innumerables charcos de sangre estaban alrededor de los cuerpos y Chris tuvo que sortearlos para no pisarlos. Miró a Eva, que estaba delante de él, con el cuchillo aún en la mano, mirando al otro lado de una de las esquinas.

_¿Esto lo ha hecho ella sola?_

Eva se volvió hacia él y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Doblaron la esquina y caminaron por un pasillo con dos puertas al final y una a un lateral y todo él lleno de manchas de sangre en sus paredes y por el suelo. Todas ellas estaban secas. Había huellas de alguna criatura en el suelo del pasillo. Debió de pisar una de las manchas de sangre cuando aún estaba fresca y había dejado las huellas. A Chris no le dio muy buenas vibraciones y se lo iba a decir a Eva, quien seguía adelante, caminando con cuidado, pero ella no parecía estar abierta a comentarios.

Entraron en la habitación a la que daba la puerta a un lateral y se quedaron de piedra al ver el panorama. La sala tendría unos treinta metros de largo por veinte de ancho y tenía la pinta de ser una enfermería aunque, según pensó Chris, seguramente no curaban las heridas y enfermedades. Las paredes y parte del suelo de la sala estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, como si hubieran cogido una brocha y se hubieran puesto a pintar las paredes. Chris no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Al parecer allí se había colado una de aquellas criaturas y se había cebado, y a base de bien. Chris pudo deducirlo debido a las numerosas pisadas que había hechas con sangre. Sangre que, en algunos casos, estaba fresca. Eso consiguió que sus alarmas internas se disparasen de forma inmediata. Varios cadáveres estaban tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo, otros estaban tumbados en las camillas y no mostraban signos de violencia, lo que dio a entender que los habían matado cuando estaban dormidos o inconscientes. Había restos de entrañas por algunos sitios y brazos y piernas también abundaban por la sala.

Eva y Chris oyeron un par de gemidos hambrientos detrás de ellos y, rápidamente, se volvieron. Chris levantó la Beretta en el acto pero antes de que pudiera disparar, uno de los zombis se le echó encima con una rapidez casi inhumana, intentando morderle a la vez que le llegaba el nauseabundo olor de la descomposición del cuerpo. Forcejeó con el zombi hasta que, de una patada, lo empujó hacia atrás, pudiendo así apuntarle con la pistola de nueve milímetros a la cabeza. Disparó dos veces y dos agujeros de color negro aparecieron en la frente del zombi. De ellos comenzó a salir algo que Chris pudo deducir que eran fluidos cerebrales mezclados con sangre. Se giró par a ver cómo le iba a Eva y vio que estaba decapitando con el cuchillo en ese mismo momento al segundo zombi. Se volvió hacia él, mirándolo con el mismo asombro que reflejaban sus propios ojos.

—¿Has visto eso? —le preguntó Chris, casi en un susurro—. Cuando dijisteis que eran rápidos, no creí que lo fueran tanto.

—Me temo que los de aquí son bastante más rápidos —dijo ella—. Al parecer los de Lisboa estaban en un estado aún peor que estos.

Chris la miró fijamente. Eva estaba pálida, parecía haber perdido el color de su bronceada piel.

—Eva, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, acercándose más a ella.

—¿Eh? —Eva lo miró, algo desconcertada—. Sí, estoy bien.

Intentó sonreír pero no le salió. Chris vio el gesto y él sí que pudo crear un amago de sonrisa. Se volvió hacia la habitación para mirar si había más de aquellos zombis pero sólo vio lo mismo que había visto antes. Miró a Eva y le preguntó:

—¿La registramos o lo dejamos?

—Creo que vamos a dejarla para el final —dijo ella—. Si no encontramos nada, volveremos aquí.

Eva limpió la hoja de su arma con una de las batas que había colgadas detrás de ellos y guardó el cuchillo en su funda. Sacó su Magnum y con Chris, salió de la sala para regresar al desastrado pasillo, por el que avanzaron hasta llegar a donde estaban las dos puertas. Eva abrió la de la derecha, que daba a un pequeñísimo pasillo que, a su vez, daba a unas puertas dobles, como las que tienen los restaurantes para el acceso a la cocina. Eva empujó la puerta con el cañón de la pistola y entró en la sala. Delante de ellos había una cocina. Parecía limpia, por lo que avanzó con algo más de alivio pero no por ello bajó el arma. No era estúpida. Vio instrumentos de cocina como cacerolas y sartenes por el suelo pero los cuchillos habían desaparecido. Supuso que los científicos y trabajadores de allí los habían cogido para tener alguna oportunidad contra la amenaza de los zombis o de los cazadores. Avanzó por entre las encimeras de metal de la sala y vio dos puertas a su derecha. Se giró hacia Chris.

—¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos ir? —le preguntó. Él miró las dos puertas y se acercó a ellas, encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió una, miró en su interior y la volvió a cerrar. Hizo la misma operación con la otra, pero entró en ella.

—Esto es un almacén de comida —dijo. Luego sonrió—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Ja ja, muy gracioso —le dijo ella, sonriendo—. Vamos a ver si encontramos algo ahí dentro...

Avanzó detrás de él y se encontró en una pequeña sala llena de estanterías de metal llenas de comida en lata. Había un par de neveras y un gran congelador. Registraron las estanterías pero no encontraron nada más que algo de munición para las nueve milímetros que el resto del equipo llevaba. Se las dio a Chris puesto que su arma usaba un calibre .50 y no le valdrían para nada. Se acercó al congelador y miró por la pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta. Dentro había un par de cadáveres y el cuerpo de un Cazador. Estaban cubiertos de escarcha por lo que parecía que llevaban allí un tiempo. Salieron de la despensa y entraron por la segunda puerta. Detrás de ella había un corto pasillo que daba a otra puerta y, cuando hubieron la atravesado, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿Pero qué...? —dijo Eva.

Delante de ellos había un pasillo, también corto y enmoquetado con una alfombra que parecía bastante cara. Había un par de cuadros colgados a cada lado, con un paisaje nevado y otro de primavera. Eva abrió la siguiente puerta y entró. Era una gran biblioteca de dos pisos, con el suelo también enmoquetado con la misma alfombra. Un olor fuerte a animal y a sangre la alarmó.

—Vaya —dijo Chris. Parecía sorprendido. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse era una biblioteca allí...

—Sí, vaya —le contestó ella.

Había, por lo menos, veinte estanterías alineadas en cinco filas; una gran mesa de caoba estaba en el centro de la estancia, rodeada por sillas. Alrededor de las paredes de la habitación había más estanterías con libros, un par de escaleras estaban apoyadas contra algunas estanterías de los laterales. Eva supuso que era para poder subir al segundo piso, aunque vio una escalera de caracol en una de las esquinas de la sala. Avanzaron hasta la mesa de caoba y un ruido por encima de sus cabezas los distrajo de su inspección visual de la sala. Miraron hacia el techo y no vieron nada. Chris se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Tú también lo has oído?

—Sí —dijo ella—, y no me gusta ni un pelo.

Volvió a recorrer la biblioteca con la mirada y vio una puerta en uno de los laterales. Se lo iba a indicar a Chris cuando algo bajó del techo y cayó delante de ellos.

Capítulo 8

Smith estaba sentado frente a las cámaras. Había visto cómo la chica más joven había caído por la trampa del relieve y había llegado hasta el túnel donde la esperaba el Ma-124. Él tenía la ilusión de ver cómo aquella maravillosa bestia desgarraba el cuerpo de la chica. Pensando en que estaría lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para que no pudiera disparar. Para su disgusto, la chica estaba asustada, pero pudo disparar al Cazador Gamma y matarlo. Pese a ese pequeño disgusto se vio recompensado viendo cómo se ahogaba en el tanque de agua. Aunque sus compañeros llegaron a tiempo para salvarla. Cuando lo vio, apretó los dientes y los puños con furia.

_ No, no pueden salvarse. ¡Tienen que morir todos!_

Smith pensó que los Ma-124 eran demasiado blandos para los intrusos. Quizá tendría que soltar un par de Depredadores para que acabaran con ellos de una vez por todas.

_ Sí, un par de Depredadores será más que suficiente._

Mientras pulsaba el botón que abría las jaulas de los Depredadores, Smith sonrió de manera salvaje mientras esperaba a que aquellas maravillas de la ingeniería genética encontraran a los intrusos.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? —dijo Chris sin poder apartar la vista de la monstruosidad que había caído del techo.

Eva no contestó. Estaba mirando a una especie de león con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto de pelo de color canela mientras que, a partir de la cintura, el cuerpo de aquel ser estaba cubierto de escamas y de un color verdoso. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y tenía unas garras afiladísimas de varios centímetros de longitud, apropiadas para trepar. Tenía una cresta de tieso pelo de color marrón oscuro desde la frente hasta la altura de los hombros. Mediría, como mínimo, metro y medio de alto y dos y medio de largo. Tenía una larga cola escamoso de un metro de longitud. Abrió la boca, dejando al descubierto dos hileras de puntiagudos dientes amarillentos, y aulló. Emitió un aullido que le puso los pelos de punta, era un aullido melancólico y lleno de hambre. Y Eva supo que tenían que salir de allí. Salir de allí antes de que los matara. Todo esto lo pasó por su mente en una fracción de segundo. Lo que tardó el animal en lanzarse contra ellos.

Agarró a Chris del brazo y tiró de él con fuerza. Se había propuesto sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a la puerta que acababa de ver. Si estaba cerrada estaban perdidos. Chris se soltó de ella para tener más libertad de movimientos pero siguió corriendo a su lado. El bicho derrapó en el lugar donde acababan de estar, desgarrando la alfombra. Volvió hacia ellos su roja mirada y echó a correr detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Alguna idea? —le gritó Chris, mientras corría detrás de ella.

—¡Esperemos que esa puerta no esté cerrada! —le respondió ella. Para su sorpresa, su voz sonó tranquila.

Eva llegó a la puerta con tanta velocidad, que no pudo frenar a tiempo y se golpeó en el hombro. Le hizo caso omiso al dolor y agarró el pomo, haciéndolo girar. Por suerte, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Atravesó el umbral como una exhalación, dejando el camino libre a Chris. Cuando él hubo entrado, cerró la puerta y apoyó su cuerpo contra ella para evitar que aquella bestia pudiera echar la puerta abajo. Una vez Chris se hubo detenido, apoyó su cuerpo también contra la puerta. La desagradable bestia golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que, finalmente, pareció desistir.

Eva se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando por la puerta y con el corazón latiéndole en un puño. Se giró hacia Chris y vio que estaba muy pálido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó entre jadeos.

Chris no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Estaba recuperando el aliento y el susto de ver a aquella monstruosidad tan cerca de ellos. Eva miró la habitación en la que habían entrado, aún sentada con la espalda pegada a la puerta. La habitación no era muy grande, quizá de unos siete metros de largo por cinco de ancho, también estaba enmoquetada, con varias estanterías en sus paredes y una mesa de tamaño medio en el centro. Había un recodo en una de las paredes e, intrigada, Eva se levantó y se acercó al lugar con la Magnum en las manos, dispuesta a disparar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera atacarlos. Avanzó bordeando la mesa del centro, que no sólo tenía papeles, sino que, además, había grandes manchas de sangre en ella de manera que algunas hojas estaban empapadas en el líquido rojo. Apartó la mirada del mueble y la dirigió al recodo. Casi soltó la pistola de la impresión. Allí, en el suelo y lleno de sangre, había un hombre. Un hombre vivo. Tenía una bata blanca, empapada en algunos puntos por la sangre que manaba de algún sitio. Se agarraba el muslo derecho, del que parecía brotar casi toda la sangre que había en el suelo.

—Chris —dijo en voz alta—, será mejor que vengas a ver esto.

Oyó cómo Chris se levantaba y e acercaba a ella con paso lento pero seguro. Ella se agachó al lado del hombre. Pudo leer su nombre en el bolsillo de la bata: Kevin Blasco. Se le encogió el corazón. Aquél hombre era el dueño de la tarjeta que habían encontrado ella y Chris en la sala secreta. Eva estaba segura de que no podría ayudarlos a abrir las puertas del laboratorio, estaba demasiado débil para un trayecto así además, parecía haber perdido mucha sangre. Alargó un brazo con cuidado, podría estar fingiendo para que se confiara y pudiera morderla, y le tocó en el hombro. El hombre levantó la cabeza con mucho esfuerzo y la miró con unos ojos enrojecidos. Luego miró a algún punto por encima de ella. Se giró y vio a Chris agachándose a su lado.

—Me llamo Eva Black —le dijo al hombre—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Uno de los Depredadores —comenzó a decir. Estaba claro que estaba en las últimas—, me atacó. Conseguí evitar que me matara pero —hizo una pausa— devoró a uno de mis colegas —volvió a mirar a Eva—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Queremos entrar en el laboratorio —le dijo Chris—. Pero necesitamos que usted nos ayude —al parecer Chris también había visto el nombre del científico.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Blasco.

—Pues por que somos los STARS que están dando por culo a Umbrella —le dijo Eva—. Y que, además, queremos acabar con ella.

El hombre miró a los ojos de la joven y suspiró.

—Necesitaréis mis huellas y mi —hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo— tarjeta de acceso. Está en una sala...

—La tenemos —dijo Eva, sacándola de su chaleco para enseñársela—. Sólo necesitamos sus huellas.

Blasco sonrió.

—En la habitación del fondo —dijo mirando la puerta que estaba a un par de pasos de él— hay un aparato que puede almacenar las huellas de una persona... Podéis tomar las mías —volvió a hacer otra pausa, esta vez más larga— e introducirlas en el lector del ascensor. Smith está ahí, tened cuidado con... Él. Es muy peligroso...

La cabeza de Kevin Blasco cayó sobre uno de sus hombros y su pecho dejó de moverse. Eva le buscó el pulso en la base del cuello, pero no lo encontró. El hombre estaba muerto. Eva miró a Chris.

—¿Vas tú, o voy yo? —le preguntó.

—Voy yo —respondió él, levantándose—. Registra la sala, a ver si encentras algo.

—Claro.

Chris se alejó de ella y, con una última mirada a Eva, abrió la puerta. La sala era como el resto del edificio. De paredes de cemento frío y sin el suelo enmoquetado, un par de estanterías estaban en la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta. Una mesa estaba volcada en el suelo junto con un par de sillas. Chris la bordeó y allí, en el suelo, encontró el aparato que Blasco había mencionado. Tenía forma rectangular y el tamaño de un libro, una gran pantalla ocupaba la mayor parte de una de sus caras. Chris dedujo que era para poner la mano. Con él en la mano, registró las estanterías y encontró, munición para la Magnum de Eva, contento con el hallazgo, salió de la sala. Encontró a Eva leyendo algunos de los papeles que estaban en la mesa.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —le preguntó, acercándose a ella. Eva dio un respingo al oír su voz—. ¿Te he asustado?

—Sí, sí que lo has hecho —dijo ella. No parecía contenta—. Todos los papeles están manchados de sangre, así que no he podido sacar casi nada en claro. Sólo algunos datos sobre el proyecto Ángel. Al parecer está en el laboratorio para pasar unas pruebas, pero que no ha sido activado aún.

—Ese tipo mencionó a un tal Smith —dijo Chris, mirando el cadáver de Blasco—. ¿Sabes quién puede ser?

Eva se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos. Luego su rostro pareció iluminarse.

—¡Claro! —dijo ella—. Smith, Gary Smith. Es un científico de Umbrella, muy brillante en su campo pero tiene la mente algo atrofiada... Un tipo me lo presentó antes de que me enviaran a Lisboa, no recuerdo su nombre pero parecía estar siempre de buen humor. Smith no me dio buenas vibraciones desde el principio.

—¿Es peligroso? —preguntó Chris.

—Puede, pero no físicamente —dijo ella, con una mirada pensativa—. Tendremos que andarnos con cuidado con él. ¿Encontraste el aparato que dijo Blasco?

—Sí —le respondió él, levantando el aparato—. Estaba en el suelo. Además, tengo algo para ti —y sacó la munición de la Magnum—. No es mucho, pero bueno.

—Gracias —le dijo ella, metiendo la munición en una de las mochilas de cadera—. Ve y tómale las huellas —señaló a Blasco—, yo seguiré leyendo esto...

Chris se acercó al cadáver y le cogió la mano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabeza del doctor Blasco se volvió hacia él para morderle. Chris se apartó de un salto de él y desenfundó la Beretta. Apuntó y le pegó dos tiros en el medio de la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella, mirándole con preocupación.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Chris se volvió a acercar al cadáver de Blasco y puso su mano sobre la pantalla del aparato. La pantalla se iluminó y una luz azulada bajó de arriba abajo, como si fuera un escáner. Luego aparecieron unas letras en ella que decían que ya se podía retirar la mano. Chris la retiró y otro mensaje apareció en ella: «¿DESEA GUARDAR LAS HUELLAS?» y dos cuadrados con las palabras SÍ y NO dentro de ellas. Chris pulsó la tecla SÍ y otro mensaje le informó que los datos estaban guardados. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Eva.

—Esto ya está. Será mejor que vayamos con los demás.

—Sí, cuanto antes salgamos de este tugurio, mejor —dijo ella. Parecía afectada por algo.

—¿Has encontrado algo más? —le preguntó, mirándola con atención.

—No, nada —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza—. Sólo más de lo mismo. No creo que aquí nos quede nada más para ver.

Abrieron la puerta de las sala con mucho cuidado, no querían que el ser de antes los pillaran por sorpresa. Para su desgracia, estaba en la puerta por la que habían llegado a la biblioteca.

_Joder_, pensó Eva, _¿cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí con ese animal ahí?_ Echó una ojeada a la sala. Había muchas estanterías, si tiraba un par de ellas, lo distraería y podrían salir de allí. Entró de nuevo en la sala para contárselo a Chris.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —le dijo—. ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Has pensado en ello?

—Chris, soy muy rápida —le dijo ella—, podré hacerlo. Lo que me preocupa es si tú podrás. Hay una larga distancia hasta la puerta.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —le reprochó él—. ¡Claro que podré! Pero sigue sin gustarme tu plan.

—¿Tienes uno mejor? —preguntó Eva, con un ademán de impaciencia.

—No —dijo Chris.

—Tener un mal plan es mejor que no tener ninguno —le dijo ella. Y, para su sorpresa, le sonrió—. No te preocupes tanto por mí, o harás que me ruborice...

Abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente a la biblioteca. La especie de león gigante estaba en el mismo sitio, no se había movido de allí. Eva avanzó medio agachada por entre las estanterías hasta que llegó a las que estaban al final. Una vez allí las miró con atención. Eran más grandes de lo que pensaba, y más altas. Pensó que quizá no podría moverlas ella sola.

_Por lo menos, lo voy a intentar_, se dijo. _Chris depende de mí para salir de aquí... Si no puedo moverlas... Ya pensaré en qué voy a hacer para distraer a esa criatura hija del demonio_.

Eva apoyó el hombro derecho en la estantería y trató de moverla hacia delante, pero no pudo moverla ni un solo centímetro. Ni siquiera se cayeron los libros. Intentó moverla de nuevo, pero no pudo. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo que pudiera usar de palanca. Pensó en su cuchillo, pero estaba segura de que se rompería en cuanto la forzase un poco, por lo que apartó esa idea de su cabeza.

_Bueno, pues sólo me queda una cosa para llamar su atención... Hacer o misma de cebo. Chris me va a matar_...

Trepó por la estantería, apoyándose en los estantes. Cuando llegó a la parte más alta de ellas, vio a Chris en la puerta, mirando al animal, y el bicho dando vueltas al lado de la puerta. Sacó la Magnum, apuntó al techo y disparó. El atronador sonido de la pistola llamó la atención del bicho y de Chris. El monstruo salió corriendo en su dirección.

_ Por favor Chris, no te muevas_.

No sabía si él había captado su mirada suplicante o no, pero Chris no se movió de donde estaba hasta que el animal acortó la distancia con ella lo bastante como para que él pudiera correr sin problemas hasta la otra puerta. Satisfecha de que él hubiera podido salir de allí, apuntó la Magnum contra la cabeza de aquel ser repugnante y disparó tres veces. Las tres balas alcanzaron el pecho del animal pero eso no lo detuvo. Eva corrió por encima de las estanterías y saltó a la fila de al lado. El monstruo se estrelló contra la estantería donde ella había estado hasta hace unos segundos, haciendo que el suelo temblase por el impacto de las dos estanterías al caer al suelo.

_Tengo que bajar de aquí, esto no es seguro_.

Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al borde de la estantería y se dejó caer hacia atrás, agarrándose al borde. Una vez agarrada, se soltó para caer al suelo, donde perdió el equilibrio. De repente, oyó disparos.

_¡Chris! _

Miró hacia donde debería estar y lo vio disparando a otro de aquellos desagradables seres.

_ Joder, ¡hay más!_

Echó a correr hacia él para ayudarle, pensando que ojalá el bicho que se le había lanzado estuviera teniendo problemas gordos con la estantería que había derribado.

—¡Chris! —exclamó mientras ella abría fuego contra aquella bestia.

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! _

_Joder, ¿por qué no se muere de una vez? _

Chris estaba recargando, pero Eva sabía que a ella le quedaba una bala en la recámara. Un sonido seco le indicó que el cargador se había quedado sin balas. Sacó el cargador vacío lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un cargador nuevo, para meterlo en la pistola. Estaba a punto de meterlo en la base del arma cuando algo le golpeó en las costillas con tanta fuerza, que la mandó varios metros volando hasta que se golpeó contra una estantería que estaba en la pared. Era el bicho que había dejado a su espalda.

_¡Mierda!_

Chris volvió a abrir fuego y, en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que había perdido la Magnum. La vio a tres metros de ella, bajo el cuerpo de aquel horripilante ser que la miraba con su roja mirada, hambriento. Eva sacó el cuchillo. Estaba ya harta de aquellos animales del demonio. Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Chris estaba apuntando al ser que ella tenía delante.

—¡Chris, ocúpate del tuyo y déjame este a mí! —le gritó, pero él ya había matado a la bestia que la estaba amenazando. El problema es que Chris se había quedado sin balas y tenía que recargar. Y la bestia que quedaba se lanzó contra él. Eva no lo dudó ni un segundo y echó a correr, empujó a Chris hacia un lado pero no le dio tiempo para esquivar a la mala bestia. Notó un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo cuando le lanzó un zarpazo. Ahogó un grito de dolor y le clavó el cuchillo en la garganta, de donde comenzó a brotar abundante sangre. La criatura soltó un gruñido y se desplomó en el suelo, dando espasmos. Finalmente se quedó inmóvil. Eva se apoyó en la pared, agarrándose el brazo herido. Sangraba mucho.

—¡Eva! —gritó Chris, levantándose y yendo hacia ella. La agarró de la cintura y la sentó en el suelo—. Déjame que te examine.

—Vale —dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa—. Pero luego me toca a mí...

Eva se estaba mareando. Pensó en el científico que habían encontrado y que les había dicho que un Depredador le había atacado. Luego se había convertido en un...

—Ah, joder —dijo ella, casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Chris, preocupado.

—Chris —dijo Eva, mirándole a los ojos—. Estoy infectada con el virus.

—No —dijo él, moviendo la cabeza—. No, no puede ser.

—Esos bichos son lo que atacó a Blasco —le explicó—. A mi me ha herido uno de ellos, por lo que ahora el Virus-T corre por mis venas —miró al joven ex miembro de los STARS con mayor atención—. Chris, tienes que dejarme aquí.

—No —negó él, con firmeza.

—O eso —replicó ella—, o me pegas ya un tiro en la cabeza...

—No pienso hacerlo —aseguró él, con firmeza—. Iremos al laboratorio y encontraremos la vacuna. Te pondrás bien.

—Chris, en menos de dos horas estaré perdida —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. No hemos encontrado el medallón. Ni siquiera la piedra del relieve. No tenemos acceso a las muestras. Y aunque lo encontremos, ¿quién nos asegura que allí haya una cura? Lo mejor sería que acabaras conmigo de una vez.

Notó cómo las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y caían por su barbilla. La mirada desesperada de Chris la estaba matando.

_Ahora que encuentro a alguien con el que podría ser realmente feliz, me pasa esto..._

—Eva —dijo Chris, con un claro nudo en la garganta—. Perdóname por esto.

Le vio hacer un movimiento con la pistola y luego sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza y una oscuridad le nubló la vista.

Capítulo 9

Después de que Eva y Chris salieran de la sala, David se giró hacia una de las paredes. Allí había una puerta abierta. Parecía el almacén en el que Eva había encontrado la manta para Rebecca. Se acercó a ella, para registrarla más a fondo. No sabía hasta qué punto la habían registrado Eva y Chris, pero ahora no tenía nada que hacer, así que para matar el tiempo decidió registrarla.

Era una sala de tamaño medio, de unos cinco metros de largo por seis de ancho, con las paredes de frío cemento, dos de ellas rodeadas por estanterías de metal, llenas de gruesas mantas de color parduzco. Había cajas de cartón en algunas baldas. David cogió una y la abrió. Era comida en lata. La volvió a dejar y cogió otra. No encontró nada más que más latas de comida y algunos suministros médicos que apartó para que los guardara Rebecca por si les hacían falta. David estaba bastante inquieto. Aquel sentimiento de que uno de ellos no iba a salir de allí le intranquilizaba. Nunca desconfiaba de sus instintos porque siempre acertaban, pero esta vez deseaba que se equivocaran. Eva era demasiado importante para él, era como una hermana pequeña y si la perdía sabía que lo iba a pasar muy, pero que muy mal. En cuanto a Chris... Le caía bien pese a que no habían empezado con muy buen pie. Le parecía que era uno de los mejores en su campo. Si lo perdía no sabría cómo decírselo a Claire.

John entró en la pequeña sala y lo encontró sumido en sus pensamientos mientras registraba el resto de las cajas que estaban en las estanterías. Lo observó durante un par de segundos. Parecía cansado y ausente.

_Supongo que estará preocupado por Eva y Chris_, pensó John para sí mismo. Se acercó aún más a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltando visiblemente a David.

—¿Estás bien, David? —le preguntó.

David miró atentamente a su amigo.

—Sí, estoy bien —le respondió.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió John—. No deberías preocuparte por ellos. Eva es muy buena, ya lo sabes. Y según Rebecca, Chris también. Estarán de regreso antes de lo que crees —David bajó un poco la mirada y asintió lentamente—. Oye, ¿por qué no vas e intentas animar a Rebecca? Está preocupada por ti —añadió guiñándole un ojo a David.

Volviendo a asentir, David salió del almacén. John lo miró mientras salía y sonrió. Sabía que podría haber algo entre sus dos amigos y él haría posible que aquello funcionara, de eso estaba seguro.

David salió del pequeño almacén y vio a Rebecca sentada en una silla y apoyada en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Rebecca lo miró.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó él.

—Mejor —dijo ella, aunque no parecía muy segura de ello, casi estaba seca aunque parte de su ropa seguía mojada. David seguía pensando que era culpa suya. Rebecca lo miró a los ojos—. David, te repito que no es culpa tuya, ¿vale?

David no contestó, simplemente miró al tanque en el que había estado encerrada Rebecca. Vio la puerta de la pared del fondo cerrada por lo que tuvo que descartar la posibilidad de volver por ahí para buscar la piedra que debería estar en el relieve.

—Rebecca —dijo David, volviendo a centrarse en la joven bioquímica—, Eva habló de que en el pasillo que lleva al tanque habría uno de los monstruos de Umbrella.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Lo había. Lo maté... Le disparé. No era nada que hubiéramos visto, pero se parecía al Cazador que nos encontramos al principio.

David no sabía qué decir. Le puso una mano en el hombro y Rebecca le sonrió. Pese a que era forzada, David supo que ella apreciaba el gesto. De repente, la sonrisa de Rebecca desapareció, pero su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Estabais buscando una piedra, verdad? —dijo ella mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su chaleco. Finalmente, sacó una pequeña piedra de color azul—. Es la que estaba en el relieve. Cayó conmigo al túnel. La había olvidado con todo lo que ha pasado.

—No te preocupes, Rebecca —le dijo él, estaba muy contento de que Rebecca hubiera encontrado la piedra—. Gracias a ti podremos hacernos con las pruebas de los virus.

—Tengo ganas de echarle las manos al T —dijo ella—. Es algo que me fascina por el hecho de que es capaz de afectar a cualquier tipo de ser vivo, ya sea animal, humano o vegetal.

—Pues yo no quiero verlo ni en pintura —dijo David.

—Lo sé —le dijo ella.

John regresó de la sala contigua con los suministros médicos metidos en una caja. Los puso encima de la mesa con un resoplido.

—Bueno —dijo—, Rebecca mira a ver si hay algo que puedas utilizar.

Rebecca se levantó, dejando la manta que tenía sobre los hombros en la silla que había estado ocupando. Le echó una ojeada y los fue separando en varios montones. Había hemostáticos, jeringuillas hipodérmicas, vendas y gasas y demás instrumental propio de un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y David y John se levantaron y apuntaron con sus armas a los posibles intrusos.

Chris estaba al lado del cuerpo inerte de Eva. La había golpeado con la culata de su arma para dejarla sin sentido. Tenía que hacer que Rebecca le mirara aquella herida y cuanto antes.

_Pero ella ha dicho que estaba infectada... Si eso es cierto tenemos que encontrar ese maldito medallón y la piedra del demonio y acceder al laboratorio para buscar la vacuna e inyectársela. Dios, ¡no quiero perderla!_

Chris recogió la Magnum de Eva y la guardó en la funda de cadera de la chica, recogió también el cuchillo y la envainó en su funda. Se lo colocó en su propio cinturón y se agachó delante del cuerpo inerte de su compañera. La tomó en brazos y salió de la biblioteca. Avanzó por el pasillo enmoquetado y deshizo todo el camino hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la puerta hacia la Sala Beta. Notó el calor tibio de la sangre de Eva empapándole la camisa y el chaleco. La herida era profunda, y constaba de tres cortes, provocados por las garras de aquel animal. Ella se había jugado la vida por él, y él le devolvería el favor. Aunque aquello fuera lo último que hiciese.

_Joder, esto no va bien. Si sigue perdiendo tanta sangre, morirá antes de que lleguemos a donde está Rebecca. _

Por fin llegó a su destino pensando en que había tenido una suerte increíble al no haberse encontrado con ningún zombi de aquellos por el camino, apoyó el codo en el pomo de la puerta y lo presionó hacia abajo, abriendo la puerta con el hombro. Vio dos Beretta apuntándole, pero en cuanto entró en la sala, vio cómo David y John las bajaban. Se acercó a ellos, con Eva en brazos.

—Rebecca, tienes que echarle un vistazo a su herida —dijo él. Notaba cada segundo que pasaba, segundos que iban restándose de la vida de Eva. Rebecca apartó todo el equipo médico de la mesa con ayuda de John.

—John, tráeme otra manta de esas —pidió Rebecca.

—Chris, ¿qué ha pasado? —dijo David, mientras le miraba con atención.

—Nos atacaron unos bichos de esos de Umbrella —dijo él, entre jadeos.

—Chris, ponla en la mesa —le ordenó Rebecca.

Chris puso a Eva con cuidado en la manta que John había traído y extendido sobre la mesa de madera. Rebecca limpió la herida y la observó. Sacó una aguja de una caja de cartón y comenzó a coserla.

—Chris —dijo David. Chris notó que su voz sonaba un poco desesperada. Suspiró y les contó lo que había pasado desde que se habían separado de ellos. Lo de la sala llena de cadáveres, lo del Doctor Blasco, lo del lector de huellas, lo del proyecto Ángel y, finalmente, lo de las criaturas parecidas a leones.

—He tenido que dejarla inconsciente —terminó de contar Chris. Su voz sonaba apagada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas—. Rebecca, ¿se pondrá bien?

Rebecca había terminado de coser la herida de Eva y la estaba vendando. Miró a Chris y suspiró. No quiso darle esperanzas por lo que le contestó con franqueza.

—Chris, si dice que está infectada, creo que tiene razón. Si los seres que os atacaron son los mismos que atacaron al Doctor Blasco, ella está infectada. Lo siento mucho, pero sin la vacuna no podremos hacer nada por ella.

Chris sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo. Se derrumbó sobre una silla y metió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a creer lo que Rebecca decía.

_No, tiene que ponerse bien, tenemos que encontrar la vacuna como sea_.

—Rebecca, ¿estás segura? —preguntó David.

—Sí. No sé lo que tardará en convertirse en zombi, pero estoy segura de que será pronto.

—¿Crees que tardará lo mismo que Karen? —esta vez fue John quien habló.

—Chris dice que ella estaría perdida en menos de dos horas —dijo Rebecca—. Cuanto más estemos aquí hablando, menos tiempo le quedará a ella. David, tenemos la piedra y... ¿David?

David estaba de pie, junto a Eva, mirándola con un creciente sentimiento culpabilidad y desesperación. Recordaba cuando la había conocido, ocho años antes, cuando ella tenía quince años y él tan sólo veintidós. Acababa de entrar en los STARS y le habían puesto bajo el mando del padre de Eva, un hombre competente y que sabía lo que hacía. David le había caído bien y le había invitado varios domingos a que fuera a comer con ellos. Pese a que él se negó en varias ocasiones, finalmente había acudido. David no era partidario de tener una relación más allá de lo profesional, pero no pudo evitarlo en el caso de los Black. La joven le había mirado con interés y había demostrado que era muy inteligente. A David le había dado muy buena impresión. Le había sorprendido cuando le dijo que quería entrar en los STARS, que le parecía un buen modo de ganarse la vida. David le había dicho que se necesitaban unas aptitudes físicas y mentales bastante altas. Eva se había reído y le había contestado que ella las cumplía bastante bien. David la había mirado con incredulidad en ese instante, pero Joseph, el padre de Eva, le había asegurado que ella no mentía. La madre de Eva estaba en contra de que su hija quisiese trabajar en los STARS. David estaba de acuerdo con ella. La vedad es que la madre de Eva era una mujer bastante protectora con su hija, pero esta no parecía gustarle demasiado esa actitud.

Cuando la madre de Eva murió, Joseph había estado muy deprimido, David se lo había notado en el acto. Había asistido al funeral por petición del propio capitán y de Eva, quien lo consideraba a él como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. David no supo cómo reaccionar a eso al principio, pero cuando mataron a Joseph en una misión y tuvo que ocuparse de Eva, se terminó acostumbrando. E incluso se sintió feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo: Eva era capaz de sacar lo mejor de cada persona. Había insistido a sus superiores que la enviaran bajo su mando cuando ascendió a capitán. Estaba seguro de que a su padre le hubiera gustado aquello.

—¿David?

David volvió a la realidad de golpe, viendo el cuerpo inerte de la persona que lo consideraba un hermano mayor. Sintió una mano en el brazo y se giró para ver a Rebecca, con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

—David, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó ella.

—No, no lo estoy —reconoció él—. Pero no va a ser un impedimento.

—Había pensado que ya que tenemos la piedra —dijo Rebecca—, podríamos registrar la planta buscando el medallón.

—Muy bien —dijo David—. John, tú irás con Chris a registrar esa biblioteca. Yo iré por la otra bifurcación que dijo Chris. Rebecca, tú te quedarás aquí con ella, si se pone peor...

—No te preocupes por eso, David —aseguró Rebecca—. Estará bien.

David era consciente de que la vida de Eva dependía ahora de ellos. Ya era hora de comenzar a devolver las vidas que Eva le había salvado. Salió detrás de Chris y John hacia el pasillo.

Chris iba en cabeza, seguido de John, avanzando por el frío pasillo hasta que llegaron a dos puertas, donde se detuvo.

—Es aquí —dijo—. Nosotros iremos por esta puerta, va a la biblioteca. Esa no sé a donde lleva, pero ten muchísimo cuidado, David. Si tienes problemas, llámanos por la radio.

—Vosotros no os preocupéis por mi —dijo David—. Buscad bien por todos los sitios ese medallón. No podemos perder a Eva.

Chris y John asintieron y atravesaron la puerta, dejando solo a David. Éste suspiró y miró la puerta que tenía delante, apretó con fuerza la Beretta en su mano y la abrió.

Se encontraba en un largísimo pasillo, con las paredes pintadas de blanco que contrastaba con el gris de las paredes del resto de pasillos. Debía de tener forma de L porque unos cuantos metros más allá giraba a la derecha. David avanzaba con cuidado. No quería enfrentarse de ninguna manera a los monstruos que había herido a Eva. Aunque estaba seguro de que si se encontraba con uno, lo mataría, no por él, sino por Eva. David estaba destrozado, mucho más que cuando perdió a Karen y Steve. Pensó en que sería por la relación de que Eva y él mantenían.

_Aguanta, Eva, por favor no te dejes llevar. Encontraremos ese medallón y te daremos la vacuna._

Se pegó a la pared en cuanto legó a la esquina. Se inclinó un poco hacia su derecha para poder ver y regresó a la seguridad de la pared en unos segundos. Volvió a mirar y salió de detrás de la pared. El pasillo continuaba un poco más allá antes de terminar en una puerta de color gris. Por lo demás, el pasillo estaba igual de vacío que desde que entró.

Atravesó la puerta con la Beretta por delante y vio que estaba en una habitación bastante mal iluminada. Un par de zombis le dieron la bienvenida con sus gemidos hambrientos. Avanzó un poco más hacia el interior de la estancia y los vio al final, al lado de otra puerta. Disparó contra ellos y los zombis cayeron al suelo, muertos. David no se acababa de acostumbrar. Si bien es verdad que nunca se había enfrentado a aquellos zombis. En la ensenada de Calibán habían sido otro tipo de zombis, zombis armados con M-16. En cuanto a la instalación de Utah, allí no había zombis, pero se encontraron con Fósil, una criatura creada por los científicos de Umbrella con pinta de dinosaurio de color blanco. Según John y León también había criaturas de esas, ya que ellos estuvieron encerrados en las salas de pruebas y tuvieron que hacerlas frente.

Suspiró para sí, sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. Tenía que buscar ese medallón o Eva estaría perdida.

Rebecca estaba sentada delante de Eva, a una distancia prudencial. Esperaba no tener que usar la pistola contra su amiga. Eva se había movido de vez en cuando y le había subido la fiebre y Rebecca no sabía cómo hacérsela bajar. Había cogido una de las mantas y la había cortado con el cuchillo que Eva llevaba en una de las botas y lo había empapado con el agua que había quedado dentro del tanque en el que casi había perdido la vida. Pero eso no era suficiente para que la fiebre bajase. Estaba preocupada. Aunque Eva le había dicho a Chris que en dos horas sería uno de ellos, ella había visto a Karen transformarse en menos de una hora. No sabía si la resistencia física de la persona infectada afectaba a transformarse antes. Aún así no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que David y los demás volvieran con el medallón.

Había visto la reacción de Chris y David frente a lo que ella les había dicho sobre que posiblemente, Eva tuviera el Virus-T corriendo por sus venas. La reacción de Chris le había dado a entender que su relación se había estrechado. Ya los había visto hablando durante el viaje en coche así que supuso que esa era la razón por la que Chris parecía bastante afectado. Pero la reacción de David la había desconcertado. Parecía como si hubiera perdido a alguien amado. Él había dicho que ella estaba bajo sus órdenes en los STARS, pero ¿era posible que hubieran tenido una relación sentimental? Rebecca no lo sabía, pero tenía claro que David, con lo reticente que era a demostrar sus sentimientos, era difícil imaginar que pudiera tener una relación así. Aunque ahora estaba abriéndose un poco, dudaba que antes de unirse a ellos fuera tan abierto.

Eva se removió y se incorporó. Parpadeaba con lentitud y parecía algo confusa. Se llevó la mano primero a la cabeza y después a la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Miró hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda. Rebecca se levantó en cuanto la vio incorporarse.

—¿Rebecca? —preguntó Eva con dificultad.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duele la cabeza y el brazo. Tengo el equilibrio por los suelos y el pensamiento demasiado espeso —dijo ella—. ¿Qué hago aquí? Le pedí a Chris que me disparara...

—No pudo hacerlo —dijo Rebecca, bajando la mirada.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Eva, buscando al resto con la mirada.

—Han ido a buscar el medallón por la planta —dijo Rebecca.

Eva se bajó de la mesa con dificultad y comenzó a estirarse.

—Eva, no deberías moverte —dijo Rebecca.

—Vamos a ayudarles a buscar —dijo Eva—. No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. ¿Cómo se han dividido?

—Chris y John han ido a la biblioteca donde os atacaron —dijo Rebecca—. David ha ido por el lado que no habéis registrado.

—¿Ha ido él solo? —preguntó Eva. Rebecca asintió.

Eva suspiró. Sacó su arma y comprobó que estuviera cargada. Se volvió hacia Rebecca.

—Será mejor que estés alerta, los zombis realmente son más rápidos —le avisó—. Y mis reflejos se habrán visto reducidos en gran medida, por lo que voy a depender de ti. ¿Te sientes capaz de ello?

—No —dijo ella, sacando la Beretta de su funda—. Pero no te pienso fallar.

Eva sonrió a la joven bioquímica. Realmente era una chica sorprendente. Era capaz de lo que fuera con tal de ayudar a un amigo y compañero. Aunque estuviera asustada como la que más. Eva asintió y salió por la puerta seguida de Rebecca.

Capítulo 10

Chris y John acababan de llegar a la gran biblioteca. Enfrente de la puerta estaba el monstruoso ser que había herido a Eva. Estaba cubierto de sangre en la zona en la que Eva le había ensartado con el afilado cuchillo. Un gran charco de sangre empapaba la moqueta. John hizo una mueca.

—¿Fue eso lo que hirió a Eva? —preguntó.

—Sí, ese mismo —respondió Chris, sin dejar de mirar al animal sangrante.

—Es enorme —dijo John, rodeándolo.

—Y muy resistente —dijo él—. Eva le disparó tres veces con la Magnum y el bicho ese ni se inmutó. Y yo le disparé todo un cargador de quince balas y seguía como si nada.

Chris apartó la mirada del desagradable ser y la dirigió a la sala.

—¿Planta baja o segundo piso? —le preguntó a John.

—Segunda planta —dijo él, sonriendo—. Bisutería.

Chris entendió el chiste pero no sonrió. No estaba de humor como para reírse. No cuando alguien a quien quería se estaba muriendo mientras ellos buscaban una aguja en un pajar.

_Si sigues siendo tan negativo sólo la vas a perjudicar_, le dijo su mente. Chris sabía que debía ser optimista pero su sentido común le decía que no era posible encontrar aquel dichoso objeto.

Vio a John subir por la escalera de caracol al segundo piso. Él se dirigió a la estantería más cercana. Les llevaría horas encontrar algo allí, pero no les quedaba otra.

David registró lo más deprisa que pudo la sala, teniendo mucho cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a los zombis que estaban en el suelo. Sabía que no se moverían pero si el virus hace que los muertos «resuciten», podría esperar cualquier cosa.

Las estanterías estaban llenas de objetos inservibles y de cajas que registró sin mucho cuidado. Finalmente, registró los cuerpos de los zombis conteniendo la respiración para no tener que oler el desagradable olor de la descomposición de los cuerpos. No encontró nada, ni siquiera una tarjeta de identificación. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cerca de él, única puerta de la habitación. Respiró profundamente y la abrió.

Un chillido le dio la bienvenida. Era uno de esos monos. David abrió la puerta despacio, intentando descubrir dónde estaba el maldito babuino. Finalmente, abrió la puerta del todo y vio que el susodicho mono estaba encerrado en una jaula con barrotes de metal. Le disparó desde la puerta para tener algo de silencio y entró en la habitación, atiborrada de cajas y carpetas llenas de papeles. No había ningún mono a parte del que estaba encerrado. Ni siquiera un zombi. Suspiró desesperado al ver la cantidad de cajas y papeles que había.

_ Jesús, no voy a encontrar ese medallón a tiempo..._

Comenzó a registrar las cajas y a apartar las carpetas por si el puto medallón estaba escondido detrás de alguna de las muchas carpetas. Llevaba ya un rato moviendo cajas y carpetas cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a su espalda le puso en alerta. Se puso a cubierto tras una pila de papeles, agachado en cuclillas con la Beretta preparada para disparar. Le llegó el eco de unos pasos lentos e inseguros, seguidos por unos más rápidos. Eran dos personas. Oyó cómo atravesaban la sala en la que él había estado hacía unos segundos y cómo entraban en la sala en la que se encontraba.

_Espero a que entren y les apunto por la espalda._ Pensó David para sí mismo. Miró hacia arriba y vio una Magnum seguida de una joven con el pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo. Se levantó con rapidez, con el arma bajada. La joven que había entrado se volvió hacia él, apuntando la Magnum contra su cabeza.

—Eva, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—David —dijo ella, bajando el arma—. Te estábamos buscando.

—¿Estábamos? —preguntó David, volviendo la mirada hacia su espalda. Allí estaba Rebecca—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dijo Eva—. Te estábamos buscando. Queremos ayudaros a encontrar ese medallón.

David no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Sabía que ellas lo hacían con buena intención, pero con Eva en ese estado... No quería que por ayudarlos empeorara pero no tenía opción, Eva lo haría aunque él estuviera totalmente en contra. Las mandó registrar las cajas mientras él movía las carpetas. Registraron la sala en menos tiempo del que David había pensado.

Salieron de allí con prisa. David notaba que el tiempo pasaba volando y que a Eva le quedaba poco tiempo. Se encontraron con tres zombis, contra los que dispararon. Los potentes disparos de la Magnum de Eva resonaron en la sala, pero ninguno de los proyectiles alcanzaron su objetivo. De hecho, no pasaron cerca ni por asomo, se estrellaron contra la pared, a dos metros de distancia hacia la derecha de donde deberían haber impactado.

_ Joder, esto no va bien. Está perdiendo puntería..._

David acabó con los zombis con la ayuda de Rebecca. Vio a Eva respirar con dificultad. Su piel brillaba por el sudor, tenía las mejillas de un color rosa fuerte. Se acercó a ella.

—Eva —ella lo miró e intentó sonreír. Rebecca volvió la mirada hacia ellos—. No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. Sólo aguanta. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—David —dijo ella. Tenía la voz apagada y algo ronca—. Si... Si dejo de ser yo misma, quiero que me liberes. ¿Lo harás? Por favor, David, dime que lo harás.

—No, no lo haré —dijo él. Se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos—. No lo haré porque encontraremos la cura y te la daremos. Vas a ponerte bien, si no, ¿quién va a hacerme perder la paciencia?

—David —dijo ella, con voz ahogada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Rebecca observó la escena. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que había algo entre ellos. David se separó de Eva y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Dirigió una mirada hacia la sala que, estaba completamente vacía. Literalmente. En aquella sala no había nada, sólo los cuerpos de los zombis y otra puerta. David se estaba cansando de estar pasando de habitación en habitación sin encontrar nada. Casi al borde del enojo, abrió la puerta con fuerza. La sala era más grande que la anterior, pero bastante más. Había siete estanterías de metal y otras dos de madera, cuatro mesas y doce sillas tiradas por el suelo. No había ninguna puerta más a aparte de la que habían usado para entrar.

Comenzaron a rebuscar entre las estanterías, pero lo único que encontraron fueron papeles y más papeles. Del medallón ni rastro.

—¡Ah! —dijo Eva, casi en un susurro.

Rebecca y David se volvieron hacia ella, asustados. Estaba sacando de una caja munición para una pistola de nueve milímetros. David suspiró, luego le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Eva.

—Dios, Eva. No nos asustes de esa manera, ¿vale?

—Lo siento —dijo ella, avanzando hacia ellos y dándoles la munición—. A vosotros os será más útil que a mí.

—David —dijo Rebecca, titubeando—, no he encontrado nada. ¿Y tú?

—Nada tampoco.

—No os preocupéis —dijo Eva—. Yo ya estoy perdida. La pena es que no podáis haceros con las muestras del virus...

David la iba a reprochar pero al ver su cara iluminada, esperó a ver qué era lo que se le había ocurrido.

—¿Y si el medallón está en el laboratorio? —dijo ella—. En vez de guardarlo por aquí.

—Es factible —dijo Rebecca—. De hecho es incluso probable.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a ver? —preguntó Eva.

David asintió, poco convencido. Lo que había dicho sobre que estaba perdida lo había desconcertado. Estaba más preocupada por el hecho de que no pudieran conseguir las muestras que por su propia salud. Siempre se había sacrificado por los demás pero dar su vida por algo que no era seguro que pudieran encontrar...

Tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Si no lo hacía no pensaría con claridad y eso no podía pasar. No en aquella situación. Se llevó la mano a la radio y abrió el canal de comunicación.

—¿Chris? ¿John? —dijo David al micrófono de la radio.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa David? —la voz de John sonó en el auricular.

—Aquí no hemos encontrado nada, ¿habéis tenido algo de suerte vosotros?

—Nada de nada —respondió John—. Sólo hay libros y más libros. ¿Qué propones hacer ahora, David?

—Eva dice que puede estar en el propio laboratorio —dijo David.

—¿Eva está ahí? —esta vez fue Chris quien habló. Su voz sonaba preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Chris —dijo Eva, con voz ronca.

—Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar más tarde —dijo David—. Os quiero delante del ascensor que usamos para bajar. Vamos a ir al laboratorio para acabar de una vez.

—Muy bien —dijo John—, nos vemos allí.

David miró de nuevo a Eva.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó.

—No... Y aunque la necesitase no te la pediría —dijo ella—. Si estás cerca de mí cuando el virus termine de devorar mis células y de inutilizar mi cerebro, podría morderte y, pese a que no me daría cuenta de ello, me sentiría culpable.

David sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago. Tenían que llegar a ese maldito laboratorio y curarla de una vez.

Smith se revolvió en su asiento, frente a los televisores en los que estaba viendo los avances de los intrusos. Estaba empezando a asustarse. Pero asustarse de verdad. Aquellas personas habían acabado sin problemas con los Cazadores y los monos. Pensó que los Depredadores acabarían con ellos pero también se equivocó. Los dos jóvenes habían acabado con ellos casi sin problemas. La parte positiva era que la zorra de Eva había sido infectada por el Virus-T y el ver cómo sus amigos intentaban encontrar uno de los medallones que daban acceso a las pruebas del virus y de la vacuna. Sonrió durante unos segundos. Había dos medallones, uno lo tenía el doctor Blasco, subjefe del laboratorio, pero ya se había encargado él de hacerlo desaparecer. El otro medallón estaba en su poder, concretamente en su bolsillo derecho. Había visto cómo el joven del cabello castaño cargaba con el cuerpo inerte de su compañera y lo llevaba a la sala donde el resto de su equipo los esperaban. Se habían dividido para registrar la planta y habían dejado a la otra joven con aquella zorra herida. También vio cómo se unían al joven alto de pelo negro. Tras dar varias vueltas y registrar sin éxito las habitaciones, se habían dirigido hacia los ascensores.

Smith frunció el entrecejo. No se atreverían a bajar al laboratorio. No podían bajar, no tenían las huellas para poder entrar en el ascensor. No las tenían, a menos que... A menos que hayan encontrado a Blasco y el memorizador de huellas. Si lo habían encontrado, estaría perdido. Lo matarían.

_¡Mierda!_

La mente de Smith estaba trabajando a toda máquina, pensando una salida a su situación. De repente, se le ocurrió la solución. Ésa era la solución. Estaba seguro de que aquella idea no podía fallar.

Chris salió de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo. John le seguía con grandes zancadas. La voz de Eva no le había gustado ni un pelo. Aunque se alegraba de que estuviera consciente, el ronco sonido de su voz le había puesto los pelos de punta. Tenían que llegar al laboratorio. No podía perderla.

Llegaron a los ascensores en poco tiempo, David y las chicas llegaron unos segundos después. Chris observó a Eva. No tenía buen aspecto, iba la última y estaba sudando. Se acercó a ella pero la joven se alejó de él, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Chris supuso que no quería atacarles. Se le encogió el estómago ante aquella reacción.

—Chris, tenías las huellas de Blasco, ¿verdad? —preguntó David.

Chris sacó el aparato de huellas del interior de su chaleco y lo conectó al lector de huellas que había a un lado del ascensor. Una luz verde se encendió al lado del lector. Pasó la tarjeta por el la ranura de las tarjetas y otra luz verde apareció debajo de la primera luz que se había encendido. Con un suave sonido, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos entraron en su interior.

Eva se apoyó en la pared del ascensor, alejada del resto. Se encontraba peor pero decirlo no iba a ayudar a sus compañeros. Estaba hecha a la idea de que no iba a salir de ésa, que aquella era su última misión. Sonrió para sí misma, con ironía. Había pensado en cómo iba a morir, si tenías un trabajo peligroso en el que te juegas la vida, lo normal era pensar en la muerte. Siempre había creído que moriría por un tiro en alguna misión aunque, también había pensado en un accidente de tráfico o uno de esos categorizados como «domésticos». Pero nunca había pensado que moriría por culpa de un mutágeno, un virus que provocaba que la gente en zombis. Y menos cuando, después de un par de años con una horrible mala suerte en el amor, encontraba a alguien como Chris.

_ Vaya mierda de vida..._ Pensó mientras volvía a sonreír con ironía. Pero por extraño que fuera, no tenía miedo de morir. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho durante su vida, al menos de lo que había hecho mientras era consciente de lo que hacía, claro. Lo que le había estado preocupando era David. Si ella moría, él se quedaría solo. No tenía familia y se había preocupado de no tener más relación con nadie que la estrictamente profesional. El caso de ella era un excepción. Su padre le había pedido a David que cuidara de ella por él. Sabía que a David no le había hecho mucha gracia aquella petición pero, se la había hecho un hombre a punto de morir y David no tuvo el valor para negarse. La verdad es que había cambiado desde que se había encargado de ella. Siempre había sabido que David tenía la mala costumbre de no mostrar sus sentimientos y ella había querido hacerle cambiar. A pesar de que estaba logrando algunos avances, se quedó sorprendida de el cambio que había dado desde que ella se había marchado a Lisboa. David era más abierto y tenía la ligera idea de que la joven bioquímica que les acompañaba tenía bastante que ver con ello. No estaba muy segura al principio de la relación entre ambos, pero cuando David consiguió reanimar a Rebecca en el tanque de agua ya vacío, lo tuvo claro. David quería a aquella chica. Y ella lo quería a él. Y eso la tranquilizó cuando supo que estaba infectada por el virus. Al menos si ella se iba a ir de este mundo, David no estaría solo.

Notó un movimiento a su derecha que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Chris. Tenía una mirada de tremenda preocupación y sostenía su cuchillo en una de sus manos.

—Eva —dijo Chris y levantó el cuchillo—, creo que esto es tuyo.

Eva levantó la mano derecha con esfuerzo y cogió la pesada arma y se la colocó en el chaleco, a su espalda.

—Gracias —le dijo. Notaba que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

Chris no se alejó, si no que se quedó allí, mirándola. Eva le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y luego, sin querer, se topó con la mirada de David. Le descubrió una mirada de culpa, y Eva suspiró. No soportaba que el ex capitán de los STARS se echara la culpa de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Eva pensó con dificultad lo que le iba a decir, su mente estaba espesa y su pensamiento era difuso, le costaba centrarse en algo y se distraía con las cosas más sencillas y menos importantes como las luces del ascensor. Para colmo, comenzaba a tener un picor en todo el cuerpo.

—David, deja de pensar en ello, ¿quieres? —logró decir de un tirón—. Yo tomé la decisión de ponerme entre aquella bestia y Chris. Tú no has tenido nada que ver en ello, no es culpa tuya —hizo una pausa mientras el ascensor se detenía—. Así que ya estás quitando esa mirada de culpa de los ojos.

David la miró atentamente, confuso por lo que Eva acababa de decir. Al igual que Rebecca, ella era capaz de distinguir lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero la diferencia era que Rebecca podía descubrirlo por que era muy inteligente o quizá porque era algún don, pero Eva lo conocía y sabía cómo reaccionaba frente a ciertas situaciones. Vio como salía del ascensor y, suspirando, la siguió.

El ascensor daba a una gran sala, enorme. De diez metros de alto por cincuenta de largo. Vio una mampara de cristal en una de las paredes que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, en otra había gran cantidad de monitores y de teclados con botones que lucían al azar. Había mesas largas y de metal, con probetas y microscopios en ellas. Estaba bastante bien iluminado pero había algo que le daba muy mala espina. Vio unas extrañas marcas en el suelo, justo delante de la salida del ascensor y a unos pasos delante de ellos.

De repente, dos compuertas de cristal bajaron del techo, dejándolos encerrados allí dentro. Eva se quedó fuera de aquella improvisada jaula, ya que había salido andando por delante de ellos. Se acercó a ellos pero dos manos la agarraron por el cuello y la arrastraron hacia atrás.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de complexión normal, con el cabello y los ojos oscuro. Alargó una de sus manos y sacó la Desert Eagle de la funda que Eva llevaba en la cintura y la encañonó contra la sien derecha de la joven. Estaba sonriendo de una manera casi histérica.

—Os vais a quedar ahí todo el tiempo —dijo él. Parecía estar de muy buen humor—. Vais a ver cómo vuestra amiga muere. Pero no os preocupéis, vosotros vais a experimentar lo mismo que ella. Vais a ser mis cobayas. Ya lo veréis, será divertido.

—¡Está loco! —dijo David.

—No, yo creo que no —dijo aquel hombre, sonriendo—. Lo que pasa es que mi inteligencia es tan superior que todo el mundo me tiene envidia.

—Pues yo creo que no eres tan listo, Smith —dijo Eva, casi en un susurro.

La sonrisa de Smith desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y golpeó a la chica en las costillas. Sabía que allí había sido donde el Depredador la había golpeado. Ella ahogó un grito de dolor. El joven que la había cogido en brazos, con el pelo de color castaño oscuro, y el otro hombre alto golpearon el cristal, soltando maldiciones sobre él.

Smith sólo pudo sonreír. Le encantaba la reacción que habían tenido, le daba fuerzas suficientes como para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Llevó a la joven infectada a la entrada de la sala de pruebas, casi arrastrándola por el suelo, y la metió en ella con brusquedad. Cerró la puerta estanca del pequeño recinto y se acercó a los mandos y pulsó varios botones. Activó el programa Ángel y lo envió a la sala de pruebas. Había costado mucho tiempo y dinero en crear aquel proyecto pero valdría la pena activarlo. Tenían programada una prueba para la semana pasada, pero con lo que había pasado con el Ma-121 habían tenido que anularla. Pero había llegado el momento de probar al niño de sus ojos. A aquel ser del que se había preocupado tanto. Aquella espía de Eva moriría a manos de su criatura.

Capítulo 11

David vio cómo aquel hombre agarraba a Eva y la golpeaba en las costillas. Una rabia se apoderó de él y golpeó la mampara de cristal que les impedía salir de allí. Para su sorpresa, Chris también se había acercado al cristal y lo había golpeado con violencia con la Beretta. Se quedó mirando al joven, pensando en cómo se había estrechado su reacción con Eva para que reaccionase de aquella manera.

_Luego pensaré en ello, lo primero es salir de aquí... _

Para su desesperación, el hombre al que Eva había reconocido como Smith la había llevado hacia una compuerta y la había metido allí. Acto seguido, pulsó algunos botones y algo se estremeció en algún punto de la instalación. Smith se volvió hacia ellos, sonriendo con aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Vais a disfrutar con lo que va a pasar, os lo aseguro.

Y volvió la mirada hacia la mampara de cristal donde había metido a Eva. David miró también y se dio cuenta que lo que había dentro era una especie de habitación muy grande, con algunas rocas por el suelo. Notó que John se removía a su lado mientras murmuraba.

—Ah, joder —le había oído decir—. También aquí...

—¿Qué ocurre, John? —le preguntó.

—En Utah tenían una sala parecida, bueno, en realidad eran cuatro de esas habitaciones. En cada una, León y yo tuvimos que luchar contra las criaturas que Reston nos envió —dijo—. Sólo espero que Eva esté lo suficientemente lúcida como para no perder los nervios aunque, en ese estado...

David sabía a lo que se refería. Si aquel desgraciado la obligaba a enfrentarse a las criaturas que tenía en algún sitio, Eva no saldría de allí.

Eva miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala de grandes dimensiones, con las paredes de hormigón y algunas rocas en el suelo, algunas de gran tamaño. Se mantuvo en pie con mucho esfuerzo pero, finalmente, había tenido que apoyarse en una de aquellas piedras. Miró a través del cristal blindado que la separaba del laboratorio y vio que Smith estaba pulsando algunos botones y notó que el suelo se estremecía.

—Mierda...

Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, por lo que decidió que no se movería a no ser que no le quedara más remedio. Una de las paredes, la que tenía delante, se movió hacia arriba, dejando un gran recuadro de color negro al descubierto. Eva sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

Oyó un rugido dentro de aquel oscuro recuadro. Era un rugido como nunca antes había oído. No se parecía al sonido que emitían las abominaciones de Umbrella, ella había oído casi todos los sonidos producidos por ellos, pero ese le podría poner los pelos de punta al más valiente.

De repente se oyó el sonido de un paso y una criatura más allá de lo que ella podía imaginar, hizo su aparición. Se trataba del proyecto Ángel pero se parecía a cualquier cosa menos a un ángel, de eso estaba segura.

Tenía la forma de una persona, claro que, de tres metros de altura. Tenía un color cenizo lo que le dio la apariencia de ser más un demonio que un ángel. De su cabeza salían un par de protuberancias de diversos tamaños que parecían cuernos, tenía dos membranosas alas del mismo color cenizo y parecidas a las alas de los murciélagos, y una larga cola. Sus brazos eran demasiados largos, casi llegaban al suelo y con unas garras afiladísimas y que parecían segregar alguna clase de sustancia, y sus piernas parecían las de un toro. Su rostro era parecido al del Tirano, pero en este caso tenía labios, lo que casi era de agradecer ya que ver aquella macabra y permanente sonrisa en uno de esos seres, desde luego, no era nada agradable. Tenía los ojos de color blanco, sin pupilas, carecía de nariz, al igual que de sexo. Abrió su enorme boca para volver a emitir aquel desagradable sonido y pudo distinguir un par de filas de blancos dientes puntiagudos.

Eva sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Aquella cosa se le estaba acercando, con su mirada perdida posada en ella. Intentó moverse, pero no lo pudo conseguir, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer y estaba segura de que el virus tenía bastante que ver.

_ Joder, si no me muevo me matará... Al menos tengo que matarlo para que Smith no obligue al resto del equipo a enfrentarse a él..._

De repente, se acordó de lo que había encontrado en la última habitación que habían registrado. Junto a la munición para la nueve milímetros había una granada. No se la había dado a David por que pensaba destruir la instalación aunque con sólo una granada poco iba a hacer, quizá podría usarla para suicidarse. Pero aquello tendría que esperar. Ahora lo importante era matar a aquella criatura. Esa era su prioridad.

De repente, al ser llamado Ángel corrió hacia ella y Eva pudo apartarse en el último momento con gran esfuerzo. Ángel se estrelló contra la pared que estaba a su espalda, haciendo un gran agujero en el hormigón. Se giró hacia ella y volvió a cargar. Eva se apartó y vio cómo volvía a hacer otro agujero.

En su espesa mente comenzó a formarse un plan. Un plan que podría llevar a cabo si ángel no era tan resistente como parecía.

Smith miraba contento cómo Eva se estremecía al oír el maravilloso sonido de Ángel. Y con esa misma alegría observó cómo Ángel hacía su aparición en la sala, impresionante todo su ser, con sus tres metros de altura. Smith sabía que Ángel era fuerte, de hecho tenía mucha más fuerza que los Tirano e, incluso, que el Némesis. No tardaría mucho en hacer pedazos a Eva. Sonrió mientras trataba de imaginarse las caras del resto del equipo que ahora estaba en su poder. Aunque casi no tendrían tiempo de compadecerse de la muerte de su compañera ya que, iba a soltar el virus en aquella estancia y ellos serían las próximas víctimas de la variante del Virus-T que había creado.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que el Ángel atacaba a su presa. También vio los inútiles intentos de Eva para esquivarlo. Cada vez que el Ángel chocaba contra las paredes, la instalación entera se estremecía por la fuerza. El Ángel la alcanzó con la cola, lanzándola varios metros por el aire antes de que cayera al suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. La joven tardó en levantarse unos largos segundos y para cuando ya lo había hecho, Ángel la había alcanzado. Eva se lanzó a un lado justo a tiempo. Unos segundos después, la gran mano de Ángel estaba clavando las largas y afiladas uñas en el mismo lugar en el que estaba ella. La vio mirar hacia la mampara de cristal reforzado y que comenzaba a correr hacia ella. Smith frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Qué trata de hacer?_

De repente, se paró y miró al Ángel, quien se dirigía hacia ella con una velocidad increíble. Smith palideció. Si Ángel no paraba a tiempo, se estrellaría contra el cristal y, aunque sabía que ese cristal podía resistir grandes impactos, no estaba seguro de que resistiera el impacto del Ángel. Comenzó a retroceder y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Ángel se estrelló contra el cristal, haciendo un gran agujero en la mampara. Smith se quedó quieto, rezando para que ángel no se fijara en él. Por suerte, no lo hizo y regresó hacia la estancia para seguir atacando a Eva.

_ Mierda... Ahora no podré estudiar los efectos que el virus que he creado produce en los humanos._

Ya no podía hacer nada más. Tenía que salir de allí y, aunque le doliera, tenía que acabar con el Ángel junto con los intrusos. Activaría el sistema de autodestrucción. Sí, esa era la solución. Se dirigió a los paneles una vez que Ángel regresó a sus intentos de atrapar y desgarrar a Eva. Pulsó un par de botones y cuando la autodestrucción estuvo programada, un estallido como nunca había oído antes, le dejó sordo durante segundos.

David vio cómo un ser indescriptible salía a la sala en la que estaba Eva. Cuando lo vio, pensó que era la Muerte en persona que había llegado para llevárselos. Pero su mente le dijo que aquello no podía ser otra cosa que el proyecto Ángel.

Vio cómo Eva trataba de esquivarlo cuando aquel ser echaba a correr contra ella. Tuvo suerte un par de veces pero la siguiente, el tal Ángel la alcanzó con un potente golpe dado con su poderosa cola. Había visto a Eva salir volando varios metros y que al levantarse, se agarraba las costillas. En cuanto se hubo levantado, aquel ser la atacó para ensartarla con sus garras pero, una vez más, ella lo esquivó por los pelos.

David tenía el corazón en un puño. No podía soportar estar allí encerrado por más tiempo. Tenía que salir de allí.

_ ¿Y qué vas a hacer una vez fuera? Ese ser tiene pinta de ser más que resistente a las balas. No tienes ni una granada ni nada que pueda detenerlo. _

La mente de David tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentar salvar a Eva... O al menos al resto del equipo. Echó un vistazo a la sala pero no pudo discernir alguna salida. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una de esas cámaras en las que los científicos y demás personal se descontaminaban antes y después de salir del lugar. Regresó su mirada hacia Eva y vio que Smith comenzaba a retroceder. Intrigado por aquel movimiento, David lo siguió con la mirada y, de repente, un fuerte golpe seguido de cristales rotos estremeció todo el suelo. David vio que el Ángel había roto el cristal de la mampara que separaba la sala donde estaba Eva con el resto del laboratorio. Pero ángel había obviado a Smith y había regresado a por Eva.

David la observó atentamente, estaba sacando un objeto del tamaño de un puño y lo lanzaba a la abierta boca del Ángel. Segundos después, el cuerpo de aquella desagradable visión estallaba en pedazos de carne, sangre y huesos y que se desmoronaba por momentos. No sabía de donde la había sacado, pero estaba seguro de que Eva le había lanzado una granada al Ángel. Vio cómo Eva salía torpemente de aquellas sala, cubierta parcialmente de una sustancia procedente del cuerpo de Ángel, y se dirigía hacia Smith, quien la apuntaba con la Magnum.

Eva obvió el triste intento de Smith por dispararla. El arma no tenía balas, ella no se había acordado de recargarla después de disparar a los tres zombis que se habían encontrado en el piso superior. Por lo que sabía que, auque Smith apretara el gatillo, no saldría ningún proyectil del arma.

Oyó el claro sonido del percutor golpeando el aire cuando Smith apretó el gatillo. Sonrió y se acercó aún más y Smith le agarró el cuello, tratando de estrangularla pero ella lo cogió por el brazo y le pegó un mordisco en él. Smith aulló de dolor y trastabilló hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra una palanqueta que estaba en el panel. Cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Eva suspiró. Se volvió hacia los numerosos paneles de control que había allí, buscando el botón que liberase a sus compañeros. Una voz femenina, fría y sensual, sonó por los altavoces, anunciando la cuenta atrás para la autodestrucción de la instalación. Les quedaban quince minutos para salir de allí antes de que todo saltara por los aires. Vio un botón que decía: APERTURA Y CIERRE DE LA SALA DE DESCOMPRESIÓN. Y lo pulsó sin pensárselo dos veces. Oyó un sonido de algo bajando y unos cuantos pasos que corrían hacia ella.

Se agachó sobre el cuerpo de Smith y recogió su Magnum, luego se sentó en el suelo y vio cómo sus amigos llegaban hasta donde estaba y se agachaban delante suyo.

—Tenéis que marcharos ya —les dijo, reuniendo las fuerzas para decirlo.

—Eva... —comenzó a decir Chris.

—¿Es que no me has oído? —le preguntó ella, algo enojada mientras cargaba su arma—. Debéis iros y me tenéis que dejar aquí. No hay medallón ni cura en este sitio. Largaos antes de que os dispare.

Los miró a la cara, uno a uno y sonrió. Vio a Rebecca con lágrimas en los ojos y a David una mirada de angustia.

—Vamos, que no es el fin del mundo —dijo, tratando de animarlos. Los volvió a mirar con atención, deteniendo su mirada en John—. Echaré de menos discutir contigo —luego miró a Chris y a Rebecca—. Ha sido un placer conoceros, Chris, Rebecca —se detuvo un momento antes de mirar a la joven bioquímica mientras señalaba a David con la barbilla—. Cuida de él, ¿vale? —finalmente, miró a David. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo decir nada. Se acercó a él—. No te voy a morder —le susurró mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y apoyaba su cabeza contra la de él.

David no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía demasiadas emociones como para decidir cuál era la que debía quedarse. Intentó decir algo o, simplemente, devolverle el abrazo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. No era capaz de hacer ni un solo movimiento. Cuando Eva volvió a hablar, sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—David eres el mejor hermano que he tenido. Yo... —le dijo en el oído—, te quiero.

—Quedan diez minutos para la detonación.

La voz fría de la cuenta atrás le sentó como un jarro de agua fría. Eva se separó de él, con los ojos llorosos pero sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Se quitó las chapas que él le había regalado y se las dio.

—Para que no me olvides. Y ahora salid de aquí de una puta vez —les dijo—. Usad el ascensor para llegar al primer piso y largaos antes de que la explosión os lo impida.

Todos se levantaron menos David. No quería dejarla allí. No quería que muriese en un lugar como aquél. Eva lo miró durante un instante y luego levantó la Magnum y le apuntó a los ojos con ella.

—No me obligues a hacerlo, David.

Dos lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Eva. David le dirigió una última mirada y se levantó. Los demás comenzaron a correr hacia el ascensor, mientras Rebecca lo guiaba agarrándole de la mano. David caminaba sin apartar la mirada de la joven que se quedaba allí. Vio cómo ella los miraba, mientras alcanzaban el ascensor, con una sonrisa en los labios. Y antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, vio cómo se llevaba la punta del cañón a la cabeza y cuando estas finalmente te cerraron, se oyó un disparo.

Rebecca oyó cómo tras cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, sonaba un disparo. Y vio cómo David se lanzaba contra las puertas de acero mientras gritaba _¡No! _y las golpeaba con los puños. Finalmente, apoyó la frente contra el frío metal. Vio que John bajaba la mirada, abatido y que Chris se apoyaba contra una de las paredes, con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Ella también estaba desolada. La chica le había caído bien y era una buena persona. Se había preocupado por mantenerse alejada de ellos para que no hubiera posibilidad de contagio. Y había sacrificado su vida para que ellos pudieran conseguir las malditas pruebas para acabar con Umbrella. Por quien más lo sentía era por David. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Estaba abatido, tenía los hombros hundidos por un peso invisible y aún tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el frío metal. Ella había conseguido oír las dos últimas palabras que le había dicho al oído y eso la desconcertó. A lo largo del tiempo que llevaban luchando contra Umbrella, le había parecido ver en David muestras de que quería que su relación con ella se estrechase de una manera mucho más personal. Pero la manera de comportarse con Eva la seguía desconcertando. Él nunca había hablado de ella, ni siquiera la había mencionado. Recordó que John había dicho que él nunca quería hablar de aquel tema y eso le hacía preguntarse el porqué de aquella reticencia.

—Quedan ocho minutos para la detonación.

La voz que seguía anunciando la cuenta atrás le dijo que no debería estar divagando en un momento así. Vio que también surtía efecto en sus compañeros ya que Chris suspiró y la miró, intentando sonreír. John apretó el mango de su Beretta con más fuerza aún y David, finalmente movía la cabeza hacia los lados y se volvía hacia ellos.

—Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes —fue lo único que dijo.

Y como si lo hubieran oído, el ascensor se detuvo y la pared que estaba a su espalda, se abrió, dando paso a la visión del vestíbulo al que habían llegado nada más entrar allí.

David salió delante de ellos, con la Beretta en la mano y mirando a ambos lados antes de hacerles una señal de que podían salir. La odiosa voz de los megáfonos les recordaba que les quedaban siete minutos. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a su espalda, en cuanto hubieron salido de él.

Atravesaron el ya conocido pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal, donde David usó la tarjeta del ya fallecido doctor Blasco en el lector de tarjetas y la puerta se abrió con un sonido sordo y el fresco aire nocturno le llegó de lleno. Salieron a la fría noche otoñal, casi invernal, y corrieron hacia el todo terreno que habían dejado allí. Rebecca sentía como la explosión se iba acercando.

Subieron al vehículo y David se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le faltó tiempo para arrancar el motor y pisar el acelerador para que el coche saliera derrapando de allí.

Habían recorrido ya un buen trecho cuando sintieron vibrar el suelo. Rebecca no miró atrás. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

Habían llegado al hotel cerca de las cinco de la madrugada y se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones abatidos por la tristeza. Rebecca se quitó el chaleco de kevlar y lo tiró en la cama que la noche anterior había ocupado Eva. Se quitó todo el equipo de combate, quedándose sólo con la camiseta y los pantalones y se echó en la cama. No tenía sueño y, aunque lo tuviera, no podría dormir. No con todo lo que había pasado. Intentó hacerse a la idea de que se podrían hacer con más pruebas para inculpar a la empresa farmacéutica.

_Pero eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa, ¿verdad, Rebecca? _Le susurró su mente. Aunque le fastidiara, sabía que tenía razón. Y se sentía culpable por ello. Se puso la almohada en la cara, intentado no pensar en ello.

_Por el amor de Dios, Rebecca, acabas de perder a una compañera, no es el momento de estar pensando en ello. Tenemos que acabar con Umbrella de una vez. Y cuando lo hagamos ya te ocuparás de pensar en tus relaciones._

Un par de golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Se quitó la almohada de la cara, agarró la Beretta y se levantó. Avanzó con sigilo hacia la puerta y, cuando iba a abrirla, oyó la voz de David detrás de la puerta.

—Rebecca, soy David. Creo que puedes bajar el arma.

Algo más aliviada, bajó un poco el arma y abrió la puerta. Allí, en el umbral de la puerta, estaba David. También se había quitado todo el equipo de combate y, al igual que ella, tan sólo llevaba la camiseta y los pantalones de color negro. La única diferencia era que ella estaba descalza y él llevaba sus botas.

—David —dijo—, ¿qué... Qué haces aquí?

—John me dijo que igual necesitabas compañía —dijo él—. Por lo que ha ocurrido y eso... Pero si estás bien, puedo irme.

Rebecca lo miró unos segundos y le pareció que tenía un aspecto horrible, con los hombros hundidos aunque parecía querer mantener la compostura. Rebecca entendió que la verdadera intención de John era que ella hablara con David, que hiciera un poco de psicóloga. Suspiró y abrió un poco más la puerta. David entró en la habitación y Rebecca cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la mesilla de noche y dejó la pistola en ella. Luego se giró hacia David. Se había acercado a ella y tan sólo estaba a unos pasos, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Rebecca se acercó a él y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—La cuestión no es cómo me encuentre yo —dijo ella, con voz dulce—, sino cómo te encuentras tú.

David se sentó en la cama y se puso las manos sobre la cara, suspirando. Rebecca se sentó a su lado y miró a su compañero, esperando pacientemente a que él contestara. Finalmente David habló.

—Estoy destrozado —le dijo. Rebecca pudo distinguir que apenas podía hablar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Le prometí que la cuidaría y... Y... ¡Dios! Ella está muerta.

—¿Hablas de... Eva? —preguntó tentativamente Rebecca, aunque de alguna manera ya sabía la respuesta.

—La misión fue un éxito pero —David hizo una pausa. Aún tenía la cara enterrada en las manos—, mi capitán murió. Por eso yo ascendí al puesto ya que era el segundo al mando... Y antes de morir se lo prometí...

—¿Qué tiene que ver Eva en todo esto? —preguntó Rebeca. No sabía a dónde les llevaría esa historia.

—Mi capitán era Joseph Black —dijo David, mirando por primera vez a Rebecca.

—¿El padre de Eva?

—Ahora sé cómo se sintió Chris cuando Umbrella se llevó a su hermana —dijo David—. No tengo familia y Eva se convirtió en algo así como una hermana pequeña —los ojos de David brillaron por las lágrimas.

Rebecca lo entendió todo de repente. La relación de David con Eva era la misma que mantenía Chris con Claire. Alargó los brazos y puso la cabeza de David en uno de sus hombros mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. En cuanto David tuvo su apoyo en Rebecca, se derrumbó del todo. Rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro sin que él pudiera evitarlo; expulsando todo el dolor, la tristeza, la culpa y la rabia que sentía y que tenía en su interior. Finalmente se separó de Rebecca.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó ella, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro.

David asintió. Sentía en la cara las suaves manos de Rebecca, que intentaban secarle las lágrimas que, sin ninguna vergüenza, había derramado. Miró a Rebecca a los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada, con una ternura que le impresionó. Rebecca se acercó un poco más a él y el corazón de David latió con más fuerza. Los sentimientos que David sintió desde que conoció a la joven bioquímica y desde que comenzó la operación en la ensenada de Calibán y que intentó por todos los medios ocultar para no ser rechazado, se hicieron más presentes. David podía sentir la cálida respiración de Rebecca sobre su cuello y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó. Esperaba que ella se apartara o lo rechazara, pero no que le rodeara el cuello con los brazos y le devolviera el beso. Él la abrazó y la besó con ternura y, cuando se separaron, sintió la necesidad de decir las dos palabras que nunca pensó que diría:

—Te quiero.

Como respuesta, Rebecca lo abrazó más fuerte y le volvió a besar.

Capítulo 12

—Quedan nueve minutos para la detonación.

—¿Qué tal si te vas a tomar por el culo un rato, eh? —le dijo Eva al altavoz más cercano.

Miró el cuerpo de Smith. Justo cuando iba pegarse un tiro, el tío va, y se mueve. Sintiendo una lástima que no debería sentir hacia aquel tipo repulsivo que nunca le cayó bien, le había metido un disparo en la cabeza. Furiosa con el hecho de que le hubiera hecho perder un minuto, le dio una fuerte patada al cadáver, alargando la pierna para no tener que levantarse. Al recibir el impacto, el cuerpo se agitó y algo metálico cayó de la mano de Smith. Eva miró con curiosidad el objeto que había caído al suelo. Desde donde estaba no lo veía, así que se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, y se acercó hasta él, agarrándose las costillas rotas que Ángel le había roto. Al ver lo que era, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Maldita sea —murmuró—. ¡Lo tenía él! Asqueroso hijo de puta... —Eva le volvió a dar un puntapié al cadáver. Se agachó ahogando un gemido para coger el medallón con una piedra incrustada en él. Se dio la vuelta y vio un agujero del mismo tamaño y forma en la pared—. Así que lo que tratabas de hacer era abrir la caja de las muestras, ¿eh?

Eva colocó el medallón en el agujero y la puerta se abrió. Dentro había varias muestras del Virus-T, de color verdoso y, justo al final, una muestra de color morado. Eva la reconoció en el acto. La había visto en la instalación de Lisboa. Era la vacuna. Hizo un rápido cálculo para saber el tiempo que había pasado desde que la hirieron y, para su alivio, no había llegado ni a la hora y media. Con toda la prisa que pudo se inyectó la vacuna en el brazo y registró el cuerpo de Smith, buscando la tarjeta del laboratorio. Ahí estaba, en el bolsillo interior de su horrible chaqueta color arena. Agarró una caja de metal que estaba junto a las muestras del Virus-T y las metió en ella. Si corría lo suficiente, saldría de allí a tiempo.

_Eso si mueves tu precioso culo, Eva_, le dijo su mente.

Eva agarró los brazos de Smith y tiró de él con toda la fuerza que tenía, arrastrándolo hasta que llegaron al ascensor. Una vez allí, puso una de las manos del científico en el lector y pasó la tarjeta por la ranura y un par de lucecitas le dijeron que el ascensor estaba bajando.

—Quedan seis minutos para la detonación.

_Vamos, vamos. Baja ya de una vez. _Eva estaba empezando a impacientarse y eso no le gustaba. Con un ligero sonido de un timbre, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Eva entró en él como una exhalación. Pulsó el botón que subía y se apoyó en la pared del montacargas mientras notaba que la vacuna hacía su efecto. Su pensamiento se estaba haciendo menos espeso y notaba que le costaba menos moverse. De hecho, se estaba empezando a sentir mejor que nunca.

_Sí, vale. Lo podrás celebrar una vez salgas de aquí, ¿te parece? _

—Quedan cuatro minutos para la detonación.

—Ya te dije que te fueras a tomar por el culo, desgraciada —gruñó Eva a la voz que sonaba en el ascensor.

Con otro sonido, las puertas que tenía detrás se abrieron y Eva salió afuera sin pensarlo dos veces.

¡BAM!

Algo la golpeó en la espalda cuando acababa de salir del ascensor. Cayó al suelo y la caja con las muestras resbaló unos metros. Soltó un grito de dolor al notar cómo las costillas rotas se movían en su interior. Se dio la vuelta y vio uno de aquellos leones mutantes.

—Ah, joder —dijo ella—. Tenía que ser justo al final, cómo no...

Sacó la Magnum y comenzó a dispararle a la cabeza. Seis tiros y aquella cosa no se moría. Sacó el cargador vacío y metía otro en la pistola de una palmada. Volvió a apuntar y disparó las siete balas del cargador.

_ Vamos, no seas cabrón y muérete de una jodida vez... _

—Quedan dos minutos para la detonación.

—¡Deja ya de tocar los cojones, ¿quieres? —le gritó al altavoz mientras disparaba la última bala del cargador y el león mutante caía al suelo, muerto—. ¡Que mira que te pones pesada!

Eva cogió la caja con las muestras y salió de la instalación usando la tarjeta de acceso de Smith. Apenas había pasado la verja cuando todo explotó.

Jason Gallager era un hombre de unos veintitantos años, que trabajaba de guarda forestal en la zona de los bosques de Zurich. Jason era grande y musculoso y tenía un intrincado tatuaje tribal que le cubría todo el brazo derecho. Conducía un jeep de color verde caqui que tenía algunos años, e iba por una carretera de esas de monte que casi son un camino de cabras, derechito a darse una ducha y a tirarse en la cama.

—Y a comer algo —dijo en voz alta—. Me muero de hambre.

Acababa de terminar su turno y estaba deseando llegar a casa, como todos los días. Estaba haciendo planes para las vacaciones que se había pedido y que empezarían al día siguiente. De repente, el suelo tembló y un corzo se cruzó en el camino, dándole un susto de muerte a Jason. Giró el volante y pisó el freno con fuerza. Casi se cayó por la ladera del monte al intentar no atropellar al asustado animal.

—Joder con el puto corzo del demonio —murmuró.

Aquello le había recordado a algo que le había ocurrido cuando vivía en Estados Unidos. Algo que no quería recordad por nada del mundo. Pisó el acelerador y enderezó el jeep. Continuó por el camino aún con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

_ ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido ese temblor?_

Vio la luz característica que emitían las llamas y en seguida se preguntó si no habría sido la instalación de una de aquellas compañías eléctricas que estaba a un par de kilómetros. Era probable que así fuera, no había nada más en aquel paraje tan desolado. Pero, ¿qué habría pasado para que explotase algo así? No tenía ni idea y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Ya lo leería en el periódico al día siguiente.

Las luces del jeep iluminaron a una persona que caminaba a uno de los lados del camino. Era una joven poco menor que él y se agarraba las costillas. Paró el jeep, apagó el motor y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto. La joven, que se había detenido al oír el coche, se volvió hacia él. Vio que estaba llena de suciedad pero que, aparte de ello, era muy guapa.

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú caminando por un camino así a estas horas de la noche? —le preguntó él, divertido.

—Si esa es tu forma de ligar —le dijo ella, con una mueca—, será mejor que te busques otra.

Jason soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Me llamo Jason Gallager. Dime, ¿te llevo?

Ella le miró atentamente.

—Me harías un gran favor, la verdad —dijo ella—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Eva, Eva Black.

Jason abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella subió. Vio que llevaba un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones en el chaleco y un arma en la cadera derecha. Además, portaba una caja con un emblema que le sonaba de algo. De hecho, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en algún sitio antes. Como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, recordó dónde lo había visto. Su rostro se puso tenso y no arrancó el motor del coche.

—¿Trabajas para Umbrella? —le preguntó con una voz fría y dura como el acero.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —le preguntó ella a su vez.

—Por ese símbolo que está en esa caja —dijo mientras lo señalaba con la barbilla.

Eva miró la caja. Allí estaba el símbolo de Umbrella que constaba de cuatro triángulos blancos y cuatro rojos formando la cruz de malta, todos juntos parecían un paraguas visto desde arriba.

—No —dijo ella mirándole a los ojos—. Yo no trabajo para Umbrella. Yo me la _cargo_ —dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

—¿Te la cargas? —dijo él, alzando una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que un grupo y yo tratamos de demostrar que Umbrella es una empresa que se dedica a hacer experimentos genéticos y que es la responsable de lo ocurrido en Raccoon City.

—¿En Raccoon City? —preguntó Jason—. ¿No es esa la ciudad que se incendió?

—Para ser exactos —dijo ella—, Umbrella lanzó un par de misiles para eliminar las pruebas y para acabar con los zombis.

Al oír la palabra zombi, Jason se estremeció.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó.

—Dos miembros de mi equipo que estaban allí lograron salir con vida —ella lo miró atentamente—. ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

Jason arrancó el motor del coche y pisó el acelerador mientras hablaba.

—Por que te lo creas o no, yo he vivido parte de lo que ocurrió en Raccoon City.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, sonriendo incrédulamente—. Si estuviste allí, ¿cómo te dejaron salir de la ciudad? Por lo que sé, las calles estaban cortadas y no se permitía ni la entrada ni la salida de nadie.

—No estuve en la propia ciudad —respondió él—. Si no en las montañas. Un miembro de los STARS de allí estaba conmigo.

—¿Conoces a uno de los miembros de los STARS de Raccoon City? —preguntó ella, casi emocionada—. ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

—¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir yo a ti, que te acabo de conocer?

—Pues porque yo pertenezco a los STARS de Maine —dijo ella, con firmeza—. Además, salvo dos, todo el equipo Alfa de los STARS de Raccoon que se salvaron de aquello está en el equipo que te mencioné antes.

Jason se volvió hacia ella, con la cara iluminada.

—¿Rebecca está bien? —preguntó.

—Te refieres a Rebecca Chambers , ¿no? —dijo ella, con una sonrisa cómplice—. Sí, eso creo. El todo terreno no estaba donde debería y no los he visto andando por el camino por lo que deduzco que han debido de salir ilesos de la instalación.

Jason miró a Eva y le pareció que estaba aliviada.

—¿Qué instalación?

—La que acaba de saltar por los aires —dijo ella—. Umbrella la había camuflado como una central eléctrica. He salido de allí por los pelos.

—Si tu equipo estaba contigo, ¿por qué no te esperaron? —le preguntó.

—Por que estaba infectada con el Virus-T... —Jason pisó el pedal del freno y se quedó mirándola, algo asustado. Eva le miró entre sorprendida y enfadada por aquella frenada tan brusca—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Es que quieres matarnos?

—¿Eres uno de esos zombis?

—¡No!

—Has dicho que estabas infectada —dijo él.

—Estaba. _¡Estaba!_ —dijo ella—. Encontré la vacuna y me la inyecté. Estoy curándome, lo noto. No tengo el pensamiento difuso y pienso con claridad. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Jason suspiró profundamente y siguió avanzando por el camino.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—Parece ser que conoces el virus-T.

—Sí —dijo él—. En un tren de Umbrella encontré un diario que hablaba de él. Es largo de explicar.

—¿Podrías llevarme hasta un sitio que alquilen coches? —le preguntó ella, de repente, cambiando el tema de conversación.

—¿A estas horas? —dijo él, incrédulo—. ¿Por qué no vas a un hotel o a algún sitio parecido?

—Pues porque tengo que ir a París para encontrarme con el resto de mi equipo y darles las muestras del T antes de que se metan en otra de las instalaciones de Umbrella para encontrarlas.

—¿Llevas el virus ahí?

—Sí.

Jason suspiró. La verdad es que quería volver a ver a Rebecca. La jovencita le había caído bien.

—Te llevaré yo —dijo por fin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. No puedo dejar que veas el escondite del equipo, nos podrías delatar.

—Mi nombre real no es Jason Gallager —dijo él, ignorando su comentario—, sino Billy Coen.

—¿Billy Coen? —preguntó ella—. ¿El teniente William Coen? ¿Al que iban a ejecutar? Se te había dado por muerto.

—Veo que estás bien informada —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Sí, soy ese mismo. Tras escapar de una de las muchas instalaciones de Umbrella, Rebecca me dejó escapar, diciendo que para ella, estaba muerto.

—Está claro que es la misma Rebecca —dijo ella—. Pero necesito algo más para fiarme de ti.

—Me uniré a vosotros.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso —dijo él, volviéndola a mirar—. Cuando vi en las noticias que Raccoon City había quedado destruida y que a los STARS de la ciudad nadie les creía, me puse furioso. Así que decidí buscar a Rebecca para unirme a su causa.

Eva suspiró y miró al joven. Parecía ser sincero y le costaba trabajo creer que Umbrella tuviera allí a un tío por si ellos decidían atacar la instalación que tenían en aquella zona.

—Está bien —accedió ella—. Pero si hablas o dices algo, te pegaré un tiro yo misma.

Billy sonrió mientras entraban en la ciudad.

—Pasaremos la noche en mi casa y saldremos mañana —dijo él. Eva lo miró con desconfianza—. Tranquila, no te haré nada.

—Más te vale o también te pegaré un tiro —dijo ella, divertida.

Epílogo

David estaba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el frío y amarillento techo de la habitación del hotel. Había dormido bastante bien, dentro de las circunstancias, claro. Pensaba en que había pagado un precio demasiado alto por volver con las manos vacías.

Aquella incursión le había recordado irremediablemente a la que llevó a cabo en la ensenada de Calibán. Allí también había perdido a dos miembros de su equipo de los STARS y casi había perdido a John, quien había recibido un disparo de Steve. Había tenido mucha suerte de haber salido vivo de allí. Todo gracias a la granada de piña de la suerte que Karen llevaba en el chaleco... Karen fue la primera víctima del Virus-T que vio transformarse y se juró a sí mismo que no permitiría que a otro miembro de su equipo de su equipo pasara por ello. Pero para su desgracia, había fallado. Y nada menos que con Eva, a quien consideraba una hermana pequeña. David estaba destrozado, a pesar de los intentos de Rebecca de animarle. Se culpaba por lo ocurrido y, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa suya, no podía evitarlo. Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo de sus ojos.

Rebecca se acercó un poco más a él. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y uno de sus brazos le rodeaba el pecho. David giró la cabeza hacia ella y la observó mientras dormía. Le acarició el cabello con la mano izquierda y las lágrimas de sus ojos desaparecieron poco a poco. Rebecca abrió los ojos y le miró atentamente.

—Hola —le dijo él, con dulzura.

—Buenos días —le dijo ella. Y lo miró con atención durante largo rato. Finalmente, habló—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No puedo decir que bien —dijo él—. Pero mejor que ayer.

De repente, Rebecca se incorporó de golpe. David la miró extrañado, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Lo... Lo hemos...? —Rebeca estaba balbuceando y mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía realmente nerviosa.

—¿Hemos? -dijo David. Luego lo entendió y sonrió—. No hemos hecho nada. No al menos cuando ambos tenemos la ropa puesta —hizo una pausa y continuó—: No querías dormir sola y me pediste que me quedara contigo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó ella, un poco más tranquila.

—Seguro —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. Luego sonrió—. De hecho no me dejaste salir de la habitación...

Rebecca se volvió a tumbar suspirando profundamente.

—¿Estás aliviada? —preguntó él.

—Sí —dijo ella—. No sé a ti, pero hay ciertas cosas que es mejor recordarlas...

David se rió. Rebecca lo miró antes de hablar.

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto? —David la miró con una expresión extrañada en el rostro—. Me refiero a lo nuestro —Rebecca se ruborizó un poco al decirlo.

David se apoyó en el codo y la miró a los ojos, con una mirada decidida.

—¿Crees que es lo correcto? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. Es sólo que... Estamos tratando de acabar con una empresa multinacional, ¿crees que es el momento para esto?

David suspiró.

—Rebecca, si piensas que lo que hacemos no está bien por las circunstancias —dijo con suavidad—, puedo esperar.

—¿Esperarías?

—Sí.

Rebecca le abrazó, obligándole a echarse de nuevo. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro y se quedó así durante un rato.

—¿Qué le vamos a decir al resto? —preguntó ella, al fin.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo de Eva y el resultado de la misión.

David suspiró. Iba a ser duro para el equipo, pero no tanto como para él o para Chris. Aunque lo intentara, no podía dejar de culparse. Apartó con gran esfuerzo esas ideas de su mente y se quedó mirando el techo sin pensar en nada en absoluto. De repente, se acordó del ataque de risa que tuvo Rebecca cuando mataron a uno de aquellos monos.

—Me gustaría preguntarte algo —le dijo. Rebecca giró su cabeza para mirarle—. ¿Por qué te pusiste a reír cuando matamos a aquel mono ?

Rebecca tardó en contestar. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Cuando el helicóptero en el que viajaba con el equipo Bravo se estrelló —comenzó ella —encontramos un jeep del ejército que fue atacado por perros mutados por el Virus-T en el que viajaban dos militares que llevaban a un condenado a muerte. Era el teniente William Coen. Enrico nos mandó asegurar la zona y me encontré un tren detenido que había sido atacado. En él había zombis... Y el teniente William Coen. Tras investigar el tren, se puso en marcha y nos llevó a un complejo de Umbrella —Rebecca sonreía melancólicamente—. Allí investigamos un poco y entré en una habitación por le conducto de ventilación donde unos monos de esos me atacaron y el suelo se hundió y caí todo un piso. Billy me rescató y mencionó que había un mono de aquellos en la habitación de al lado y yo... —Rebecca sonrió aún más— le dije que creía que era un babuino. Billy comenzó a reírse por lo absurdo que resultaba mi corrección en aquella situación. Salimos de allí antes de que la explosión nos alcanzase. Una vez pasó todo, dejé escapar a Billy. No me sentí capaz de detenerlo después de haber pasado todo aquello.

David estaba asombrado. No esperaba que Rebecca hubiera estado en otra de aquellas malditas instalaciones de la compañía farmacéutica. La abrazó con fuerza para darle ánimos.

—Has hecho lo correcto —le dijo—. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Rebecca le devolvió el abrazo. Después se separó de él y se levantó.

—Será mejor que vayamos a despertar al resto —dijo—, cuanto antes nos vayamos, antes llegaremos.

El piso estaba en silencio. Todos estaban intentando comprender lo que había pasado en la misión. Los más afectados eran Chris y David, pero a todos les afectó saber que Eva había muerto. Para colmo no tenían las pruebas. Todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, y encima habían perdido a un miembro que les podía haber ayudado mucho en su lucha.

Claire intentaba animar a su hermano pero Chris no parecía dar señas de estar atendiéndola. David estaba con Rebecca, quien le tenía cogido de la mano.

A pesar de que hacía un par de días que se habían enterado de la noticia y aunque se habían hecho a la idea, no conseguían que David y Chris se animaran. Tenían la mirada perdida y apenas comían. Rebecca y los demás se estaban preocupando por ellos.

Oyeron un ruido en la puerta, como si alguien intentara abrirla con una llave o una ganzúa y todos se pusieron alerta. Sacaron sus armas y Jill se acercó a la puerta, lentamente. Ésta se abrió y Jill se encontró apuntando a la cara de una joven de ojos azules con el pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo. Casi se le cayó el arma del susto.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Jill —dijo la joven.

—¡¿EVA? —exclamó Jill.

Eva entró en el piso, junto con otro hombre y Jill cerró la puerta. Cuando entraron en la pequeña salita, todos los rostros se volvieron hacia ellos. David parpadeó, sin poderse creer lo que estaba viendo. Miró a Rebecca y vio la misma sorpresa en sus ojos. Decidido a que lo que veía era verdad y no un espejismo, se levantó y avanzó hacia Eva. Dudó un poco y la abrazó con fuerza como si hubieran pasado años sin haberse visto. Eva gimió, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

—Creía que estabas muerta —dijo él—. Oímos el disparo y...

—El disparo se lo pegué a Smith —dijo ella, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Chris, que se había acercado a ella con paso algo titubeante—. Y bendito el momento en el que decidió moverse. Si no lo hubiera hecho, yo no habría podido inyectarme la vacuna.

David la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo la encontraste? —le preguntó.

—Cuando le metí un tiro a Smith le di una patada, de manera que soltó el medallón que tenía en la mano —dijo ella. Chris aún la tenía abrazada—. El muy cabrón quería la vacuna, pero la usé yo en su lugar. Utilicé la tarjeta y la mano de Smith para llamar al ascensor y al salir de él, otro de esos leones mutantes hizo su aparición. Conseguí salir a tiempo y, además, os traigo un regalito —dijo mientras intentaba separarse de Chris con suavidad pero como parecía que él no estaba por la labor, le indicó con un gesto la caja que estaba en el suelo—. Son las muestras del virus, aunque me temo que la única muestra de la vacuna la usé yo... —David miró la caja de metal que tenía ahora entre las manos y luego a Eva, con una expresión de asombro en la cara—. Ahora ya podemos patearle el culo a Umbrella. Ah, por cierto —dijo Eva, mirando a la puerta por la que estaba entrando un hombre—, él es quien me ha traído. Se llama...

—¿Billy? —exclamó Rebecca en cuanto el hombre entró en la salita.

El aludido sonrió y ella se acercó a él.

—Me alegro de verte, Rebecca.

—¿Qué haces en Europa? —le dijo ella mientras sonreía abiertamente. Estaba claro que se alegraba de ver a aquel hombre.

—Aunque supuestamente estaba muerto, mi rostro se había emitido en las noticias de todo Estados Unidos —dijo él— por lo que no podía quedarme en el país. Así que, me cambié el nombre y me vine a Europa. Me preocupé cuando supe que Raccoon City había sido arrasada por un gran incendio. Pensé que aún estabas allí.

—No -dijo Rebecca—. Ya no estábamos en Raccoon cuando pasó. Bueno —dijo ella, mirando a Jill y Carlos—, ellos sí estuvieron pero por los pelos —Rebecca se detuvo unos segundos y sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Perdonad. Él es el ex teniente William Coen.

Primero Eva, sentada al lado de Chris, y luego Rebecca y Billy, contaron con más detalles lo que les había ocurrido. Estaban todos contentos, por fin podrían derrotar a Umbrella de una vez por todas...

Trent estaba sentado en su despacho, tomando un café y revisando unos papeles, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Un hombre alto y con bigote entró en la habitación. Tenía una mezcla de expresiones entre el miedo y el enfado en la cara. Se plantó delante de la mesa de Trent.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Trent al hombre de bigote.

—La instalación de Zurich ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que «ha desaparecido»? —dijo Trent, alzando una ceja para demostrar incredulidad.

—Pues que ha desaparecido —insistió el hombre de bigote—. Ha estallado. Explotado.

—¿Y cómo ha podido ocurrir? —le preguntó Trent. Aunque, de alguna manera, ya sabía la respuesta.

—Creemos que el grupo de los STARS renegados han tenido algo que ver.

—Ya veo —dijo él, intentando no sonreír—. Muy bien, retírate. Ya pensaré en algo para explicar lo sucedido.

—¿Y qué pasa con los virus? —volvió a preguntar el hombre. Trent dedujo que eso era lo que realmente preocupaba al hombre que tenía delante.

—También pensaré en algo.

El hombre de bigote dudó un segundo y, finalmente, salió del despacho de Trent, quien estaba sorprendido por la destrucción de dicha instalación.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió del edificio y se dirigió a su casa. Una vez allí, subió a una habitación que tenía con varias pantallas de televisión desde donde podía ver lo que podía pasar en las instalaciones que Umbrella tenía por todo el mundo gracias a un satélite privado. Pulsó varios botones y las pantallas se encendieron. Allí estaban las grabaciones de la instalación de Zurich.

En ellas vio cómo los STARS habían entrado. Sonrió cuando vio a Eva con ellos y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que era herida e infectada. La joven le había dado una muy buena impresión, le había parecido que sería una gran ayuda para que acabaran con Umbrella. Por eso la había enviado a Lisboa, donde, más tarde, había enviado a un equipo de aquellos maravillosos hombres y mujeres que le ayudarían a terminar con aquella maldita empresa farmacéutica. Volvió a sonreír cuando vio que ella había encontrado la manera de encontrar la vacuna y se la inyectaba. Y volvió a sonreír cuando vio que conseguía salir de allí.

Apagó los monitores y se dispuso a irse a dormir. Tenía que pensar en lo que diría al día siguiente al resto de los directivos y en lo referente a lo de los virus. También quería intentar ponerse en contacto con los ex miembros de los STARS para felicitarles por aquella incursión. Aunque el que Eva estuviera allí con ellos podría hacer que lo descubrieran... Pero estaba seguro de que el resto del grupo le habría hablado de él y si la memoria de la joven era tan buena como creía, estaba seguro de que ya les había mencionado que él trabajaba para la compañía contra la que ellos trataban de llevar a la ruina.

Suspiró y sonrió para sí mismo y se dijo que ya pensaría en qué le iba a decir a aquellos valientes. Ahora lo que quería era dormir.


End file.
